


DON'T STOP THE NIGHT

by Auroraborealis22



Series: A SERIES OF IMPRACTICAL EVENTS [4]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraborealis22/pseuds/Auroraborealis22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>British Airways flight BA0173 departing at 14.00 Thursday 19th January from London Heathrow terminal 5 to New York JFK 8 hours 15 minutes arriving 17.15<br/>Qatar Airways flight QR8 departing at  15.05 Thursday 19th January from London Heathrow terminal 4 to Doha International Qatar 6 hours 45 minutes     1 hour 45 minute connection    Doha International to Ho Chi Minh City<br/>7 hours 25 minutes.      1 hour 20 minute connection    Ho Chi Minh City to Pohn Penn 50 mintes   total duration 17 hours 45 minutes arriving Friday 16.00<br/>Four days in London. An apology, a party and thundersnow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Sleep

Briish Airways flight BA 0173 departing London Heathrow at 14.00 to New York JFK. 3 days 11hours 15mins to deaparture.  
Qatar Airways flight QR8 departing London Heathrow at 15.05 to Cambodia via Doha and Ho Chi Minh City. 3days 12hours 20mins to departure.  
Dee rolled over in the bed and looked at the red illuminated digital display of the bedside clock. 2.45am. An hour she'd lay here trying, and failing to get back to sleep. The groggy feeling she'd felt when she first answered the phone was gone. Surprisingly she was feeling quite clear headed, after almost two bottles of wine. She'd expected to have a banging headache but no, and to top it all she was wide awake. Any chance of getting back to sleep had evaporated.  
Dee decided to give sleep one more try. Honestly three in the morning was way too early to be getting up. She cocooned the duvet around her body then pulled the covers over head. Shutting her eyes she concentrated on her own breathing, in the vain hope it would lull her off to sleep.  
Just switch off, she thought to herself. Clear you mind, don't think too much. It was no good though. The weeks events played over and over in her head.  
To say this was supposed to be the beginning of a new start for Dee. It wasn't going as well as she'd thought. Arriving home on the Monday evening she'd found that the twins had decided to have a party Sunday night. She'd walked in to find the girls slouching about in their pyjamas trying to tidy up. Kerry had been stood in the middle of the kitchen holding open a black bin bag. Kristen was putting empty bottles and pizza boxes into it. Any thoughts of Sal had been banished from Dee's mind as she'd taken in the scene before her. The girls had jumped a little and exchanged sheepish looks between themselves. Dee had listened as Kerry accused Kristen of inviting a girl to the party who kristen knew hated her. Kristen had then had a complete bitch fest at this girl half way through the party.  
"Shut up!" Dee had yelled, "I can't deal with your stupid petty squabbling right now. I'm going for a bath, get this place cleaned up." She'd left the kitchen and had gone up stairs only to discover that there was a guy asleep in the bath. She could have tried to wake him up with a nudge or shake. Dee had reasoned that she didn't have time for that. She'd just wanted him out of the bath, so had just turned the cold water tap on to him.  
She'd stood later watching him from the bedroom window as the bath ran. He'd cast a wet dishevelled figured skulking down the path. Later she'd sat with the girls drinking coffee. She'd sat and watched Girl Meets World with Kristen. Kerry had declared it was a stupid show. Dee had managed to defuse an argument when Kristen told Kerry to grow up and stop watching Disney channel. Kristen had then tried to tell Dee who was who, and what was happening. Dee had let it all wash over her as Kristen enthused about the show. In the kitchen the girls had left two full black bin liners by the back door. Dee had wondered why they hadn't taken them to the bin. She'd soon found out why though. Someone had thrown up just outside the back door. It had made Dee gag but she'd fetched a bucket and washed the pool of sick away. Then depositing the bin bags in the bin she'd locked up and gone to bed.  
Tuesday and Wednesday saw Dee back at work. She'd sat at the check out beeping the customers items through one eye on the clock the whole time. She found herself switching to auto pilot. She was just going through the motions her mind wasn't on the job at all. In the back of her mind she kept replaying the events of Skegness over and over again in her head. The more she thought about it the more wretched she felt. She was over analising everything she'd said to Sal. Feeling more and more wretched with every remembered phrase or action. What the hell had come over her? Oh yeah, too many cocktails that's what.  
Setting off for work Thursday morning she'd walked across the park for a change. The sky was a clear blue not a cloud in sight. The path was covered in a glittering sheen of frost. In places the path was slippy under foot and she'd laughed to herself as twice she'd slipped. She'd just managed to stop herself from going over.Her arms out stretched as she'd wobbled to keep her balance. Crossing the bridge that came off the park she'd stopped in the middle and looked down at the iced over canal. Victorian industrial buildings flanked the side of the canal that came through the town.These petered out as the canal ran under the bridge. Dee had turned and crossed to the other side of the bridge. Her eyes following the path of the canal into the distance, where it turned and disappeared from view. It carried on from there flowing on out of the town to join the river at the marina. She'd watched a group of ducks try and walk across the ice covered canal. They only succeeded in slipping across before climbing out onto the canal bank. Dee had taken her gloves off for a minute. She'd gripping her bare hands around the freezing cold frosted over metal railing. She'd held her hands on the rail for as long as she could before the cold begun to numb her fingers. She liked to see how long it took for the cold to seep through her skin. Letting go after standing it for as long as she'd could she'd pulled on her gloves and carried on across the bridge.  
Getting to work she settled down at her checkout and proceeded to zone out yet again. Half way through the morning she was relieved by a co worker and told she was wanted in the managers office.  
Dee' s heart had started to pound in her chest as she'd climbed the stairs and knocked at the door. She had a feeling she'd under charged a customer the day before. Dee felt sure that this was what she'd been summoned to the managers office about.  
Entering the room she'd caught the grave look in her managers eyes. She'd sat in the proffered chair sitting on her hands to stop fidgeting. Dee averted her graze looking at the floor rather than his face. She'd steeled herself waiting for the inevitable warning she was about to be given.  
"I'm sorry Dee....." he'd begun and Dee had steadied herself for his next words ," there's been an accident. It's your mum....." those weren't the words she'd expected him to say. It felt like her heart had stopped and plummeted to the bottom of her stomach like a shoot pigeon in flight. He'd offered to drive her to the hospital. she'd accepted the lift. Thanking him Dee had accompanied him to his car. She'd sat in the car in silence. Giving him a curt thank you she'd got out of the car at the hospital. Her eyes taking in the intimidating facade of the hospital. She didn't like hospitals they held too many bad memories. Ambulance crews were depositing their patients, some people were having a crafty smoke. People walked around her as she'd steeled herself and approached the entrance.  
Dee had been directed to a cubicle in the corner of A and E. Pulling the curtain aside she'd found her mum looking small and frail proper up against the stark white hospital pillows. Her right foot and leg had been dressed in a gauze bandage. Her sister Helen sat by the bed. As Dee locked eyes with her she could see the regret reflected in her eyes as she'd utter a barely audible sorry. Her mum had ran herself a bath and had forgotten that she hadn't put any cold water in. She had stepped in to the scolding hot bath water, burning her foot and ankle. She'd also slipped and clunked her head on the sink. Helen told Dee that it was only by chance that she'd decided to call in on their mum that morning. Any other day she would have gone straight to work .  
"I told you she needs looking after 24/7 ," hissed Dee. "Maybe you'll listen to me now. " Dee didn't push the subject further. She could tell Helen felt bad for not listening to her. The time wasn't right for recriminations.  
Thursday evening Helen and herself had sat round the kitchen table. Together they had come to an agreement on their mum's future. When she was discharged from the hospital she was moving in with Dee. Friday morning Dee went to work and handed in her notice. Friday evening had found Dee at Lorraine's. She'd sat next to her friend on the sofa as her husband made Mexican food in the kitchen. She'd refused the glass of wine Lorraine had offered her.Too late Dee realised that the Mexican food was going to be quite spicy. She'd still refused the offered glass of wine. Instead she'd had orange juice. Lorraine had tried asking about the mystery man she'd hooked up with in Skegness. Dee had been guarded. She didn't want to divulging too much about what had happened in Skegness. She wasn't going to talk about it. Thinking about it was bad enough. It made her stomach ache with self loathing knots. They'd plagued her all week twisting tighter and tighter in her gut.  
"I'm not going to the party" she'd blurted out to Lorraine after they'd eaten.  
"Oh yes you are!" Lorraine had declared. Then she'd proceeded to list a whole load of reasons why she had to make the trip down to London with her on Tuesday. Top of the list was the fact that she needed to clear the air with a certain friend of theirs.  
Saturday she'd spent shopping with Kerry and Kristen in tow, which wasn't ideal. Even though they were twins they were more like opposites. They wound each other up constantly making sniping comments at each other. Until Dee thought her head was going to explode right there in the shop. Sunday morning Dee had Skype her eldest daughter Hannah, who was at uni and lived away from home. They'd chatted for over an hour about this and that. Hannah had mentioned Skegness and Dee had inwardly cringed but bluffed it out. She'd told Hannah about scattering her dad's ashes, but nothing else. As far as anyone was concerned she'd spent Sunday night curled up in front of the tv on her own.  
Sunday evening Dee was bored. There was nothing on Kerry and Kristen were both out visiting friends. Just after seven she'd pulled on her boots. Slipping her coat on she had hurried over to the little convenience shop across the road. She'd bought two bottles of wine and the biggest bar of chocolate the shop sold. She'd ran a bath pouring way too much bubble bath in, so the tub was close to over flowing with bubbles. The bathroom was filled with the steamy aroma of jasmine as she'd lowered herself into the water. Laying back her head she'd rested it on the back of the bath, The water lapping round just over her breasts. The warmth of the water soothed the constant ache she'd been feeling all week.The digital radio she'd tuned into some station playing old sad Motown classics. She'd sipped at the glass of wine she'd taken into the bathroom. She'd relaxed back listening to the melancholy music soon she'd found herself singing along. She knew she was getting maudling. As The Tempations I wish it would rain faded she'd wiped a tear from from her cheek. She'd only just stopped herself from just bursting into tears twice already. Then they played Smokey Robinson and the Miracles Tracks Of My Tears. That had done it for Dee. She'd found herself sitting in the rapidly cooling water as her body was racked with sob after sob. The tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks. Dee brushed them away with the back of her hand as she'd tasted the salty tears on her lips She'd managed to pull herself together as the track faded and had gotten out of the bath. Dee dried herself off,and putting pyjamas on had come back downstairs. Fetching a glass she'd poured the remains of the wine she'd started into it. She put the second bottle which was already open on the coffee table next to the bar of chocolate. Dee had decided to watch a dvd. She slide the disc into the tray settled herself on the sofa and pressed play. Her choice of dvd wasn't going to help with the frame of mind she was in though.  
It was close to eleven when the girls let themselves in. Kerry and Kristen could hear Dee way before they even saw her. They recognized the music that was blurring out from the living room straight away. As Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes got stuck into the chorus the two girls just looked at each other.  
"Not bloody Dirty Dancing again!" they sighed in unison. Opening the door they found Dee wine glass in hand. She was dancing a little bit too wildly the wine sloshing to and fro in the glass. Turning Dee had flung out her arms.  
" 'cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door till I found the truth and I owe it all to you." It had been the third time Dee had rewound the dvd to the point where Patrick Swayze says. 'Nobody put ' s baby in the corner', the third time she'd sung and danced her way through I had the time of my life.  
Kerry prized the glass of wine out of Dee ' s grasp. The two girls guided Dee out of the room toward the stairs. Dee danced down the hall away from Kristen. She'd looked at her sister for support but Kerry just stood there her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh.  
"Oh, for fuck ' s sake!" exclaimed Kristen. She looked at her sister but by this stage Kerry was doubled up laughing.  
"I'm sorry" Kerry had laughed "It's just so funny when she get's pissed." They'd tried to help Dee up the stairs. She'd pushed their hands away as she 'd half staggered, half crawled up the stairs. The door of her bedroom banged loudly against the wall as Dee had flopped down on the bed. Then Dee had sat straight up again before the girls could get out of the room. In a moment of clarity she'd asked that they charged her phone because it was about dead. Connecting the charger they'd left her asleep on the bed, and locking up had gone to bed themselves.  
Dee had woken to a cool breeze tickling her face from the window she liked to keep open by her bed. Waking up she'd squinted at the time. Hoisting herself up she'd steadied herself on the edge of the bed before padded through to the en suite.  
Coming out of the bathroom Dee had been startled when her phone had begun ringing. In her experience late night phone calls spelled heartbreak. Her first thought was that her mum had, had a turn for the worst in hospital and as her next of kin they were phoning her. Answering the call she hadn't expected to here the voice she did. She could hear him stumbling over his words as she'd asked who it was. He sounded proper drunk, wonderful, she thought. He'd gotten himself completely wasted before thinking it was a good idea to call her. She didn't know what he'd expected by calling her, but she didn't expect the conversation to go the way it had.  
Pulling the covers away from her face Dee looked at the clock. It was 3.00am. she just couldn't shake the thought going round and round in her head. It was the fact that he thought she was the type of woman to shag a celebrity and then blab about it. It wasn't like he was an A list celeb, he wasn't even on the B list.  
"More like the Z list, " she grumbled to herself as she sat up swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.  
Dee came downstairs into the living room.She picked up the half empty wine bottle and taking it through to the kitchen she poured the rest down the sink. She switched the coffee machine on and made a really strong coffee. Sitting at the table sipping the dark scolding hot liquid she decided on a course of action. Her phone she shut in draw. The missed call log was mounting up, and now another unknown number was texting her. She slide the draw shut just as another message came through. Tying her hair up into a ponytail she got the polish and a duster out of the cupboard and carrying her coffee through to the living room, Dee did what she always did when she couldn't sleep. She turned into a one woman cleaning machine.  
By eight in the morning she'd polished every surface in the living, and dining room. The down stairs bathroom gleamed clean a strong smell of bleach assaulting the nostrils as soon as the door was opened. The hall floor was polished, coats hung and shoes stacked on the shoe stand. Now Dee sat on the kitchen floor having a break. Every cupboard in the kitchen had been emptied. The contents piled up on the slate flooring around her. She'd already disinfected the cupboards she just had to put everything back.  
Kristen appeared in the kitchen doorway took one look at Dee on the floor surrounded by pots and pans and left again. Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs she caught Kerry just coming out of her own bedroom.  
"I wouldn't go down there if I were you Kerry."she said as Kerry made to walk down the stairs.  
"Why?"  
"She's cleaning."  
"Oh my God! What the fuck ' s up with her? Don't you think she's been acting really weird lately! "  
"What, more than usual?" sniggered Kristen.  
"I think it's to do with Nan. It's stressing her out."  
"You think? I think it's more than that. Since she came back from Skeg last week she's been ..........I dunno.........preoccupied."  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm staying out of it I'm going back to bed."  
"Me too." agreed Kerry and they both disappeared into their bedrooms and back to bed.

 

3days 5 hours 55minites to departure of flight BA 0173  
3days 7 hours to departure of flight QR8  
Cait had woken just as the first watery rays of sunlight tried to filter their way through the drawn curtains of the hotel room. Q lay naked in the bed next to Cait his hand laying gently across her stomach as he slept. Cait lay and listened to gentle rhythm of his breathing. Waking up next to someone was one of those little pleasures in life, that some people took for granted. With a tiny stab of regret she knew she'd only got a few more days to have this feeling before she'd have to let it go. Turning she curled herself into Q's nakedness his hand sliding over her waist to rest on her lower back. His breathing didn't change but she could feel the early morning stiring of his cock against her thigh.  
"Good Morning Nurse Cait." Q growled into the side of her neck as he reached down his hand to caress her ass cheek.  
"How are you feeling today Brian-with-a-better-head?"  
"I'm feeling just fine." Q said running his fingers over her ass cheeks in teasing little circles.  
"Oh.......so you won't be needing any medicine today then?"  
"But Nurse Cait," he mock protested, "I can't miss a dose. Don't you have to finish the whole course of treatment even if your feeling better."  
" That's very true, Brian." and Cait found herself flipped over onto her back as Q loomed over her. A smirk of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. His eyes still kind of sleepy looking his hair flopping onto his forehead.  
Cait closed her eyes and reveled at the feelings that coursed through her body. Q placed baby kisses across her collar bone. Moving down to her breasts he trailed his tongue around one nipple. He sucked and teased, flicking the tip of his tongue over the hardened bud. He cupped her other breast in his hand and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Then he changed over giving her already hardened nipple the same attention he'd given the other with his tongue. Cait squirmed underneath Q.  
"Do it harder. " she murmured running her fingers through his hair. The light touch of pressure on the back of his head guiding him in. Q pinched the nipple he was teasing with his fingers. Then he rolled the tip of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He circled the other nipple lazily with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and then pushing it against his top teeth with his tongue underneath like a half bite. He let her nipple escape from his mouth as he cast a glance up at Cait.  
"You like that don't you?"he crooned  
"uuh huh." Cait all but whimpered. "Again........Please. ........now!"  
"What about this Caitlin? "She found his fingers having released her nipple were now brushing against the top of her thighs. Her legs parted to give him access as his fingers spread her folds. Two fingers sort and gained admittance into her wet entrance. He played his thumb against her clit. His touch alternated between flicking and rubbing her clit in circular motions. His hot tongue came again to her nipple. Sucking and biting the delicate bud into stiffness. The feelings that shot through her body were driving Cait insane.  
"You gonna come for me Caitlin?" he murmured as he played his tongue over her nipple his fingers still inside her as his thumb worked on her clit. "Don't hold it back Caitlin, I know your close." She cupped the flesh of her own breast in her hand as his mouth reconnected with her taut bud. Cait could feel the orgasm almost upon her. She arched her back and Q felt her contract against his fingers as she came over his fingers and palm. He gave her nipple one last teasing pull in his teeth before he moved away from her. He rolled onto his side propping his head up with one hand and licked his palm and fingers.  
"You taste so good Caitlin." The use of her full name had been sending goosebumps down her neck and spine every time he said it.  
"Let's see if what people say is true?" she questioned propping herself up on her elbow to face him.  
"What might that be?"  
"Is it better to give than to receive?" Cait touched the tips of her fingers lightly along the shaft of his cock as she looked Q in the eye running her tongue along her lip. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth as she saw the anticipation of what was to come glimmer in his eyes.


	2. Still hear your name

Cait and Q had joined Joe and Murr in the hotel dining area for breakfast. The two guys had greeted Cait warmly. Joe informing her that he felt like he knew her already, he'd heard so much about her. She'd given Q a sideways look, her eye brows raised. He'd just shrugged his shoulders looking sheepish as his eyes searched the floor. She didn't mind that he'd told his friends about her. She'd only spoken to Emma about him. She remembered Emma's words from the day before. This afternoon she would defiantly make that call. Cait knew she needed to apologise, they both did. The cloud of anger that had hung between them since the funeral needed to be banished.  
"Has Q been playing Doctor's and Nurse's then?" Asked Joe. His blue eyes twinkled as he swivelled a look at Q.  
"Your a Nurse right?" Murr asked standing up. Cait just nodded. "I've got this boil.........It's right on the end of the old......you -know - what. Do ya wanna take a look for me?" He began unbuckling his belt. Cait looked at him a little taken a back. She cast a glance at Q and Joe who were both trying to suppress wide grins.  
"Yeah sure.," she agreed playing along."If it's infected though I'd have to lance it." She took a sip of her coffee and glanced quickly at Q then smiled into Murr's face.  
"Lance it?"  
"Yeah, you know what that is right? You get a sterile scarpel blade and cut into the boil to release any infected material."  
"Means she's gonna cut ya dick Murr."Joe's face erupted into a wide opened mouth, all teeth laugh.  
"It's okay, I have a steady hand. I did Brian's stitches. I won't cut your dick off"  
"That's if he can find his dick!" and Q wiggled his little finger in the air.  
"Cait'll be scared for life if you start waving your weena at her." Joe said as he speared the sausage that was on his plate onto his fork He waved it in Murr's face.  
"Oh come on guys. Why are we even talking about my dick at the breakfast table?"  
"You brought it up first, you dope." A huge grin spread across Murr's face as he shrugged and sat back down.  
"Where's Sal?" Q asked. Joe shot Murr a look across the table as he took a drink of his coffee.  
"He's incapacitated at the moment."  
"More like intoxicated ," scoffed Murr.  
"Meaning what exactaly?"  
"Sal got very friendly with a bottle of whiskey last night. Too friendly, in actual fact."  
"He got drunk as a skunk. "Stated Murr as he told Q what had happened after they'd got back from the O2.  
"Oh shit, he came knocking at my door late last night but I sent him away."  
"I told him not to disturb you but he wouldn't listen."  
"Thing is, after he left you he went back to his room and made a really bad choice." Joe said between munching a slice of toast. "Drunken Sal told sober Joey everything." He let his eyes lock with Q's for emphasis.  
"Is something going on that I don't know about?"asked Murr. He didn't want to be left out.  
"Roz is pregnant." stated Joe.  
"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Murr. "I thought they broke up? That's what Q told me."  
"Roz and Sal were together for eighteen months. They broke up in November." Q informed Cait as he sipped at his tea.  
"She cheated on him, now she's pregnant but......."  
"But what?"asked Murr.  
"Who'da daddy is she don't know!"Joe said his eyes staring wildly at Murr.  
"The baby might not be his?"  
"He don't know,she don't know. It's totally fucked up his brain. He ain't thinkin' straight. Which goes along way in explaining the other thing that's messing with his brain at the moment. Namely a certain lady he hooked up with last week in um..........Skegness".  
"Do you know Skegness Cait?"  
"Oh yeah, I know Skegness." Cait hadn't been for absolutely years though. She was just about to say that a friend of hers had been there only the other week but stopped as Joe ploughed on.  
"So, to cut a long story short. Sal hooks up with this Dee........" Joe stopped as they all turned to Cait. She'd just taken a sip of her coffee when Joe had said Dee ' s name. She'd swallowed it too quickly and was now having a little coughing fit.  
"Are you okay?" They all asked together.  
"Ah - huh," she spluttered.  
"Anyway," Joe rolled his eyes. " Drunken Sal called Dee last night. He was insensitive and rude to her." Cait's eyes were like saucers as she listened to Joe. Was she really hearing this right? We're they really talking about Dee? Her best friend of twenty six years. Only last week she'd read Lorraine's status on Facebook. She'd posted that she was ill and was feeling gutted she'd had to drop out of a 80s themed do with Dee. Had Dee gone on her own? She didn't know the answer to this, Dee rarely updated her Facebook page. She refocused her attention back to Joe as he carried on.  
"He tried calling her back to apologise but she won't pick up. I've even texted her myself, but I've had no reply." Joe shrugged.  
"So, did Sal tell you all about last Sunday then Joe?" Murr asked a look of glee shining in his eyes. Joe swung his gaze up from his plate to look at Murr.  
"Yes, but I swore not to repeat a word."  
"But you can tell us, right?"  
"Nope. No can do," and Joe vehamently shook his head. "I ain't telling you so you can get off on all the sordid details you jerk. I ain't no squealer."  
" Maybe I should go have a talk with him?" Offered Q.  
"Nah......." Joe shook his head. "It took three cups of strong black coffee to even get him back to his own room last night. That was three this morning, he won't surface till after midday. I'd leave him to sleep it off Q. You got any plans for today?"Q looked up at Joe. "That doesn't involve going back to your room and hitting the sack with Cait here?" Cait lowered her eye lids a blush of colour tinged her cheeks. She was quickly realising Joe always got straight to the point, embarrassment was a foreign language to him. Q placed his hand gently on Caits thigh squeezing his fingers his grip reassuring.  
"I thought we'd take a trip on a cable car across the river." His dark eyes gleamed at Cait as he ran his hand higher up her thigh coming to rest at the top he slide his hand in between her legs his thumb skimmed teasing against the material of jeans. Her eyelids veiled her hazel eyes as she bit her lip. She focused on Joe as Q's touch seemed to burn through the material of her jeans into her very flesh.  
"I've been persuaded to go for a Turkish Bath treatment with Murr. " He pulled a face at Cait. "It's not really me though is it?" He addressed the question at Q.  
"I dunno dude. Maybe you'll like it."  
"I only agreed to shut ferret face up."  
" Listen Joe a herbal steam session, full body scrub and a bubble soap massage will do you the world of good."  
"I'm only going for the tea and cake after, and I've been promised turkish delight too."  
" You guys got anything planned for tomorrow night? " Q directed the question at his two friends "Only Cait's friends are giving her a going away party, you up for it?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the invite Cait."  
"Your welcome." Cait smiled following Q as he got up from the table.  
"See you guys later." With that Q took hold of Cait's hand and they both walked out of the dining area.

 

It was a crisp bright morning as they'd walked the short distance to the cable car terminal. The sky was a watery blue. Weak winter sunshine glared against the windows of the cable car they were in as it traveled over the industrial docklands below. The Thames had seemed to shimmer as the cable car had moved on over the water. The views across the city were spectacular as they moved around the cable car taking in the view from every angle.  
They'd only just stepped out of the cable car when from out of no where a girls voice had screamed. Waiting in line for the next cable car had been a group of six teenage girls. The scream had come from the girl at the front of the little party. She had begun waving her arms out to get Q's attention as her friends gawped around before setting their eyes on him. Realisation had slowly filtered through their faces and before long the whole group had descended on him.  
He had posed with each one in turn as they'd snapped their phone cameras at him. He'd been kind and courteous to the girls and had eventually managed to excuse himself.  
"Is she your girl - friend? " One of the girls had called as he'd walked away with Cait.  
"She's my Nurse. " He'd called back over his shoulder and winked at Cait before giving the girls a wave in salute and briskly walking away with Caits hand clasped tightly in his own.  
"Oh my god! Is he ill again? " The girl that had spotted him first turned to her friends. "He don't look ill does he?"Her friends shrugged as the girl turned to look over her shoulder at the figures of Q and Cait as they hurried away from view.  
As the morning had turned into afternoon Cait had returned to Emma's and Q had decided to seek Sal out to see how hungover he was.

 

"Do you have a spare key you could lend me till Thursday? " Asked Cait as Emma opened her front door to let her in. "Seems a bit daft having to knock every time I come back."Cait stepped through the door into the hall, side Stepping Emma. There were loud voices coming from the basement kitchen. It sounded like the owners of the voices were all trying to talk at the same time. Cait turned a questioning look at Emma.  
"Whose here?"  
"Come see." Emma smiled casting her steel blue eyes at Cait. "Goodnight?" She queried as she descended the stairs. Cait didn't answer and when Emma looked at her and saw the huge grin on her face she didn't need a verbal answer. It was written all over her face.  
As Cait stepped into the kitchen the voices that had been vying for attention stopped.  
"Angie? Oh my god, when did you get back?" The woman called Angie almost sprung up from her chair to envelope Cait into a tight hug. Emma, Angie and Cait, old school friends, then uni house mates had all graduated from nursing together. The last Cait had heard Angie was worked for the Red Cross in Africa.  
"Only last week. How ironic is it that the week after I fly home you fly to Cambodia? Anyway I couldn't miss not coming to see you off." Angie held Cait at arms length her hands gripping tightly to her upper arms. She scanned Cait's face and Cait stared straight back.  
"I see what you mean Em." she called over her shoulder. Cait cocked her head to one side regarding Angie, then looked towards Emma.  
"What do you see?" She asked her eyes wide.  
"It's in your eyes. The look of............Lust. Ems split on you, so tell us all about him. Come on, doesn't matter whether we're fourteen or forty we still want to know the goss. "Cait looked over Angie's shoulder and recognized Emma's two older sisters smiling at her, and Angie's little sister too who gave her a little wave.  
Her heart sank a little. She didn't want to share. The past few hours had only seemed to exist for her and Brian. It felt like they were in their own little bubble. She didn't want it to burst. Angie had always been like this though. Right from that first day at secondary school when they were eleven. The three of them had all been to separate Junior school's and had found themselves sitting at the same table that first day of secondary school. Angie had proceeded to literally interrogate Emma and herself about everything from what their favourite pop star was, to what they watched on telly, to what their parents did for a living and everything in between. Angie had even wanted to know which boys in the class the other two girls though we're fanciable.  
"You don't change do you? You always want to know about our sex lives. Even at school you'd wear us down till we told you who we had a crush on."  
"It's just healthy curiosity. "Angie pulled Cait into another tight hug. "You look happy Cait." she whispered in her ear." It's been a long time since I saw that look in your eye, it suits you."  
Cait felt a lump in her throat as she pulled away from Angie. Why was it every body could read her like a book? Even Maxine had seen the instant attraction she'd had toward Brian. And she'd only worked with her for six months. Why was she so transparent?  
"Are you seeing him again tonight?" Angie asked. The women's siblings had left them to it for a while, promising to be back later that afternoon. Emma stepped back into the kitchen from seeing them out moving back over towards the counter where she'd been preparing lunch.  
"Only Janice is craving a night out on the town. Three kids under five is stressing her out. Her nerves are in tatters you know. I brought her along because I thought she needed a brake before she collapsed with the stress of it all. She's left the kids with the mother-in-law. She didn't trust Col with them on his own."  
"You never liked Col did you Ang?"Emma called over her shoulder.  
"Nah........his eyes are too close together. I like Sam though, he'll fall over backwards to please you." Emma smiled to herself as she listened to Angie carry on. "Can't comment on Lorraine's new bloke 'cause I haven't meet him yet. I hated Sean, with a passion......"Cait looked at her friend. He'd pulled the wool over every bodies eyes but not Angie and Dee. They'd warned her, even when Sean had tried to charm them around they wouldn't have it. If only she'd listened to them, then things would have probably turned out very different.  
"So this Brian's got to be a hundred percent improvement on slim ball Sean. As for Ian, now.........I don't want to talk ill of the dead but he always came across as very needy of Dee. I don't suppose she's got another fella........"  
"That's what you think." Cait murmured.  
"What!......what did you say? What do you know?"  
"I'm not saying anything to you until I've got my suspicions confirmed. Em wants me to phone her soon before she comes up tomorrow. I need to apologise."  
"That's right," nodded Angie as Emma placed a plate piled with a selection of sandwiches onto the table. "What was it you said........" Angie crossed her arms across her chest her beady eyes boring into Cait.  
"How do you know what I said? You weren't there." Cait swung her gaze at Emma.  
"I couldn't help it," Emma sighed. "Angie interrogation is worse than any intelligence agency interrogation. She will always get it out of you in the end. I'm weak....." she shrugged.  
"You said, Dee had let Ian manipulate her into getting pregnant. If she'd stood up to him a little bit more she could have had a good career and kids. He made her choose between the two when she could have had both."  
"We knew it was the truth though." Cait knew it sounded like she was trying to justify her words.  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't have said it to her at the guys bloody funeral Cait. "  
"I know but she said that I have always made bad choices when it cames to blokes. She said if I'd have taken the rose tinted glasses off sooner where Sean was concerned then maybe I could have prevented what he did."  
"Ouch! " Exclaimed Angie.  
"All the more reason why you need to call her and clear the air between the pair of you." Emma reaffirmed.  
"I know." Cait agreed reaching for a sandwich. Although Angie and Emma had no clue quite how that conversation was going to go, only Cait knew. 

 

Stepping out of the lift onto the sixth floor Q spied the housekeeping trolley in the corridor. A member of staff had just come out of Joe's room and was just about to push the trolley along when Q called after her.  
"Hey, Lady.......Lady......." The woman turned around.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Hey, have you been into this room yet?" He asked pointing and waving his finger at Sal's door.  
"I tried,"the woman replied. "He told me to go away."  
"Do ya think you could let me in please Lady? Only he's my bud and he had a bit to much to drink last night. I just wanna check on him." He brought his hands together almost like he was praying resting his forefingers against his lips. The woman looked into his pleading eyes.  
"I really shouldn't. ......"  
"Ya gonna let me in?"  
" 'Suppose, " she conceded. " Don't let anyone know though. I need this job." She took her key card from her uniform pocket and unlocked the door. Q made to zip his mouth shut throwing the imaginary zip end over his shoulder and winked at her as she returned to the trolley.  
The room was in semi darkness as the curtains were still drawn from when Joe had left Sal. He looked at the mound in the bed. The covers cocooned around the figure and pulled over the sleeping forms head. He strode quickly across the room and yanked the curtains open. Bright afternoon sunlight streamed through the window pane bathing the room in dappled sunshine. The figure in the covers grunted.  
"I said come back later." Sal mumbled the covers still pulled over his head.  
"No can do bud. How's that hangover Sally boy?" Sal reached a hand up and pulled the covers away from his face. He opened one blurry eye, squinting in the light.  
"Urge! " He yanked the covers back up over his face.  
"How ya feeling dude?"  
"Like shit!"  
"You know what the best cure for a hangover is don't you? " Sal made no reply. "Hair of the dog."  
"More booze does not cure too much booze!" Sal's voice mumbled from beneath the covers.  
"Let's get outta here then, bit of fresh air and all that."  
Sal just grunted shuffling further into the bed. "What about something to eat?"  
"Urge...........I couldn't face anything. "  
"At least get up dude and take a shower." Sal folded the covers over with the tips of his fingers to reveal just the top of his head. He tried to open his eyes but only managed to look out through slits. Maybe a shower would help he thought.  
Q moved from the edge of the bed to sit on the sofa as Sal pushed himself up from the mattress and the confines of the covers. Swinging his legs out and over the edge of the bed he placed his bare feet firmly on the floor. He curled his toes into the roughness of the carpet and gripped the side of the bed with both hands. His knuckles showed white as he gripped harder. He drew in a deep shuddering breathe and exhaled slowly. He tried to focus on Q through barely open eyes. The thump in his temples was intensifying now he was sat up. He contemplated just laying back down again, pulling the covers up over his head and shutting out the world again.  
"Here." Called Q and lobed a small packet at Sal. He made no effort to catch the packet as it hit him in the chest and fell to the floor." They're the strongest painkillers you can buy over the counter in the UK. The nice lady on reception gave them to me, thought you might need them dude." Sal reached down and picked the packet up. He studied the packet for a moment then looked across at Q.  
"I think something weird's happened here......." he began. Q shrugged his shoulders not understanding what Sal was meaning. "Well, I think we've swapped bodies. Only it's normally you sitting nursing a hangover and me sitting where you are. I think I'm seeing what I look like from your point of view."  
"What do you look like as me?"  
"A smug faced sober asshole."  
Q passed Sal a bottle of water as he popped two tablets out of the blister pack. He took a swig of water with each tablet grimacing slightly at the taste they left in the back of his throat. Sal hoisted himself up and on wobbly legs he staggered round the bed. He slapped him palm thankfully against the wall as he started to fell a little dizzy. He mouth felt dry and his throat felt like sand paper the taste of the pills still lingered. As he closed the bathroom door behind himself he heard the telly come to life. The sound was too loud and harsh in his ears. He was thankful the bathroom door muffled the droning mono symbolic voice the news caster had. Sal stood in front of the sink and looked at the image that stared back at him from the mirror. Peering closer he could see how blood shot his eyes really were. He stuck his tongue out and recoiled grimacing. He reached for his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth.  
Discarding his pyjamas he turned the shower on, then getting in he let the water pummel at his body. Putting his head under the jet of water he let it wet his hair and he closed his eyes as the rivulets if water trickled over his forehead wetting his closed lashes as they ran over his lips into his beard and dripped off his chin. He stood like this for a while, not bothering to reach for any shower gel. He turned slapping his splayed hands against the showers tiles and let the water gush over his neck and back. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost feel the feathery light touch of fingers running over his wet body. He snapped his eyes open blinking away the water like he was trying to blink away the memory.He had to stop thinking these thoughts. He fumbled for the shower gel and began to wash. What was done, was done, he couldn't take it back, however much he wanted to. He couldn't fix it either. Or maybe it should be that Dee wouldn't let him fix it. A sober sorry didn't really touch the drunken words of the night before.  
Sal switched the shower off and groped for the towel he'd laid out in the steam filled room. He dried himself realising he was beginning to feel better. He felt almost half way human again. He wiped his hand across the steamed up mirror in front of the sink, and cleaned his teeth again. He rough dried all over, then wrapping the towel round his middle he unbolted the bathroom door and padded back to the bed.  
Q was still sat on the sofa the weather report was on as Sal sat on the edge of the bed his skin still slightly damp and his hair a tussled damp mess.  
"Looks like the UK' s in for some bad weather dude."  
"Like what?"  
"Something called thundersnow could hit the London area any time tomorrow."  
"What the fuck ' s thundersnow?"  
"I assume, it's thunder and snow." Shrugged Q.  
"I thought you only got thunder when it was humid, not the middle of winter."  
"I'm no meteoro.......meteoro....oro. ....meteorologist am I? That's what the lady said on the tv. Listen dude, let's go eat." Q said clicking the remote at the tv.  
"I dunno if I can stomach anything."  
"Well I could. If you don't want anything, you can always sit and watch me eat." Q stood up. "Get dressed, I'll be back in ten." Sal watched him leave the room, the door clicking behind him as he left. Normally hungry he felt if he had anything to eat he'd puck. He'd already puked up once this trip already, he didn't relish the prospect of doing it again. As he pulled on clean clothes he remembered the look on Cait's face when he'd thrown up almost simultaneously with Q. She probably thought he was a complete loser.

 

Q had assured Sal they wouldn't go far. Sal had said he wasn't up to a ride on the tube.Being underground, in a confined space, with a multitude of unknown people crowding him would make him feel more than a little claustrophobic. Sal pulled the peak of his baseball hat lower over his head and flipped the hood of his hoodie over the top. He dug his gloved hands into his pockets and trudged after Q. He wasn't really paying that much attention to where they were heading. They walked passed some cottage style houses and when Sal looked up at the building they were stood in front he narrowed his eyes. Turning he squinted at Q from underneath the peak of his baseball hat. His brows and eyes dark in the shadow of the peak.  
"It's another fuckin' pub!" He exclaimed "Why do I sense a theme here?" He grabbed hold of Q by the arm and began furtively looking up and down the road.  
"What the fuck's wrong with you now Sal?"  
"I'm checking for jerk's driving blue mini buses!"  
"I think your safe dude."  
"You can't be too sure. I don't want a repeat performance of last week!" His own words echoed in his ears . A repeat performance wouldn't be so bad, would it? He just wished he could take back some of the things he'd said to Dee last night.  
Q and Sal sat in the dining area of The Pilot Inn. Q had a beer, Sal had juice. Q had a disgusted look on his face as he watched Sal sip at the juice. Sal was adamant he couldn't face any booze, but had warmed to the idea of food. He'd cast a sly look at the other diners around the dining area. Had watched as the waitresses had bought though the food each diner had ordered. Sal ordered the same as Q. As they ate Q cajoled him into telling all about Dee. His reasoning was that Sal had already told Joe, so why not him.  
"Sounds like a fruit loop to me."  
"Why?"  
"She washed your clothes, that's why. What kinda woman does that for a guy she's only just met? Why' d ya let her do that? Doesn't sound like you at all."  
"You weren't there, you don't know."  
"I think you were probably right last night. In your drunken state you hit the nail on the head. Your well shot dude." He took a swig of his beer then rummaging in his jeans pocket he pulled out his phone.  
"You expecting a call?.......or a text?" Sal asked.  
"I'm just checking to see when my next dose of medication well be."  
"Your not on any medication." Sal swiped a look at Q from under hooded lids. Q lowered his gaze from Sal as he scanned the screen of his phone. He drew his lips together in a tight line as he tried to stop the smirk that was playing at the corners of his lips from spreading across his face. He failed. He rubbed the ball of his left hand in his eye for a second before focusing on Sal.  
"Cait said she'd text me this afternoon."  
"You meeting up again? "  
" Yeah dude. Listen I already asked Joe and Murr this morning while you we're still in bed. Cait's friends are throwing her a going away party Tuesday night you gonna come? Joe and Murr already said yes."  
Sal ran his fingers round the tall glass he held. The orange liquid sloshed up and down the sides. He twirled the glass which made the contents slosh more violently against the sides. He stared with unseeing eyes as Q's hand shot out to take the glass from him before he spilled it either over the table, or down himself.  
"I dunno." Sal shrugged. He wasn't feeling in a party mood. "I'll let you know tomorrow." 

 

Dee lay exhausted and asleep on the sofa in the living room. After cleaning out every kitchen cupboard and returning the assortment of pots, pans, plastic containers, baking equipment, plates, bowls and some stuff she'd even forgotten she had she'd set to work on the upstairs.  
She'd changed the sheets on every bed. Wiped down every surface with a duster even the skirting boards. She'd given the upstairs bathroom the same treatment as the downstairs. She'd gone over every room with the cordless hoover. From the corners that she could only just reach to underneath every bed. The house was a dust free zone. The girls had grumbled as she'd turfed them out of their bedrooms.  
"If this is supposed to be spring cleaning, your too fuckin early!" Kristen had moaned stomping down the stairs.  
"It's not spring cleaning. I just want a clean home for when your Nan comes out of hospital." Dee had called back.  
"Anyway you only clean like this when somethings really bothering you."Kelly voice rang out as she emerged from her own room and followed her sister downstairs. Dee had pursed her lips and carried on with the job in hand.  
Now she lay zonked out in the living room. The girls had afternoon lessons at college and the house was quite. Then her mobile began to ring. Dee opened one eye at the noise that had disturbed her sleep, not quite registering what it was to begin with. She thought it was coming from the tv but focusing her eyes on it she saw it was switched off. She sat up with a jolt, what if it was the hospital? Where was her phone? She fumbled around the cushions to find that the phone had slide down between the sofa cushions and she'd been almost sitting on it. It had stopped ringing by the time she'd pulled it out of the sofa. If it was important they'd phone back, she thought. Just as she was going to check who the missed call was from, it went off again. This time Dee could see exactly who it was trying to phone her.  
She'd rescued her phone from the confines of the draw after the girls had left for college. She listened to one of the many voice mail messages and had deleted the rest. The texts from Joe she'd hesitated to read. She'd eventually given in and read one. He seemed to be trying to apologise on behalf of Sal for Sal. She didn't read any more. This time there was no unknown number warning. It was Cait.  
Dee just held the phone staring at her name. She bit on her thumb nail for a second, she wanted to answer, but was scared to. Quickly Dee shot out her finger and swiped to accept the call.  
"Hello." she answered tentatively.  
"Hey, Dee.....it's Cait I.........." she went silent and Dee thought she'd had seconds thoughts and hung up. "Urm. ....."she heard Cait fumble.  
"I'm sorry." It came from both of them at exactly the same time.  
"You don't know how many times I've wanted to call you Cait."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I kept putting it off and putting it off till I thought I'd left it too late. I'm glad you called.......I've missed you."  
"I thought you didn't care. It felt like our whole friendship ment nothing to you when you didn't get in touch."  
"We've acted like a pair of stubborn school kids."  
"Let's agree to put it behind us and not speak of it again."  
"I'd like that Cait. When I found out you were off to Cambodia I thought I'd missed my chance to apologise."  
"What's done I'd done. Your still coming down tomorrow aren't you?"  
"I came very close to calling Em and cancelling last week."  
"Why? Something happened to change your mind?"  
"Mum's not well Cait."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Dee. Hope she get's better soon."Dee shrugged smiling weakly to herself.  
"Thanks." She didn't want to burden Cait with the details of her mum's illness.  
"Did you still go on that 80s do without Lorraine last week Dee? I saw she couldn't go on her Facebook page."  
"Yeah, I only stayed Saturday to Monday though. It's a bit boring on your own."  
"Didn't you ........like......uh ......Link up with any body else while you were their?" Cait tried to discreetly drop the question into the conversation. She would have liked to have seen Dees expression. Cait listened. In her opinion she thought Dee hesitated just a little bit too long before she answered.  
"Nah. I didn't even bother going to the 80s club night Sunday. I just stayed in and........read a book."  
"Really." Dee was confused.  
"What's that tone of voice for. Don't you believe me?"  
"What time are you coming down tomorrow?" There it was, thought Dee, Cait changing the subject. Dee was picking up a strange vibe in Cait's tone. She felt a little uneasy but quickly dismissed the thought.  
"Lorri wants to leave at seven. I mean, like really, really, seven a fuckin' clock!"  
"The sooner you get here, the sooner I can introduce you to.......urm........urh .........."  
"You've got a new fella haven't you? What's he like? He'd better not be another Sean."  
"No. He's nothing like Sean. You'll see tomorrow."  
"What are you wearing?" Dee looked down at herself.  
"Leggings, an over sized fluffy jumper and fluffy socks."  
"No, silly. What you wearing for the party tomorrow?"  
"Leggings, an oversized fluf. ........" Cait cut her off.  
"What about that midnight blue wrap front dress I saw you wear last New Year."  
"Really? "  
"Yes. You look good in that dress."  
"Thanks, but I don't think .........."  
"Shut up Dee and bring the bloody dress. Do as your told."  
"Best go and shave my legs then hadn't I?" Dee said a laugh ringing through the question.  
"Listen Dee, I've got to go. Angie's here and......"  
"Angie's back too? God Cait I can't remember when we were all last together."  
"Yeah I know. Angie and Emma's sisters are here too. They wanna go out tonight."  
"Sounds like you don't wanna go." Dee had caught the trace of regret in her voice.  
"I know it might seem ungrateful of me because I've not seen Angie in an absolute age and......well.....I was planing something else this evening."  
"Do both then. Go out with Angie and Em and then maybe you could slope off after a while to meet up with this new guy of yours."  
"That way I don't have to disappoint anybody." Agreed Cait . "How'd you know I was wanting to 'slope off' as you put it?"  
"Intuition. Have a good night Cait, and I'll see you tomorrow. Early tomorrow." Dee added with a groan.  
"Take care Dee, have a safe journey down see you tomorrow, bye."  
Dee looked down at her phone after Cait's call. She felt better for talking to Cait. The weight of months of silence between them lifted. Now she was actually beginning to look forward to the London trip. She swiped to her text messages. She typed out a reply to the one text from Joe she'd read. Please don't call or text me on this number ever again. She tapped to send then deleted all the other messages from him. 

 

That evening Cait stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom at Emma's. Her chestnut coloured hair hung long and straight down her back swishing as she moved. She'd applied minimal Make-up, just smoky eyes and a touch of lip gloss. She wore a knee length dress. The skirt a fern green, that complemented the flicks of green in her hazel eyes. The top was sheer white with embroidered roses across the bodice. It fastened with one button at the neck line the back open to the waistline . She turned around looking at her reflection from the back as she smoothed down the dress.  
Picking up her heels she swung them at her side by two fingers then reaching for her brown leather jacket and clutch bag with her other hand she left the room.  
Angie, Emma and their siblings were sitting waiting for her in Emma lounge. They were all laughing and talking as Cait came into the room. Cait declined a glass of wine that was offered by Angie. She eyed Angie's sister as she made short work of her glass and promptly reached for the bottle for a refill.  
"When's Sam back Em?" Angie asked standing up from the sofa and readjusting the top of the strapless black jumpsuit over her ample cleavage. She began teasing her fingers through her short black pixie cut in the mirror above the fireplace.  
"He get's back from the lakes early tomorrow morning. He's driving through the night."  
"Has he been away with work Em?"  
"Nah. He went to see his parents before this new jobs kicks in and he get's too busy. His mum and dad moved there last summer. He went with his brother and Valentino."  
"Whose Valentino? Is he your lover or Sam' s? " Angie laughed.  
"Thinking about sex again Ang?" Cait said shaking her head. "Valentino ' s the dog."  
"Oh...........When did you get a dog Em?"  
"February last year. Sam bought him for me for valentines day."  
"Oh that's so cute." Gushed Angie sister.  
" Valentino ' s her baby substitute. " Cait whispered into Angie's ear as the others started talking again. Cait checked the time by the large faced wall clock.  
" Are we all ready Only I've booked a mini to pick us up, should be here in about 5. We're gonna meet up with Brian and the guys at the club."  
"Where are we going again?" Asked Angie.  
"Tiger Tiger in Piccadilly. "  
Cait looked out of the front bay window to see the lights of the cab as it pulled up in front of Emma's. She ushered everybody out towards the door. Angie's sister Janice was the last to leave the room. Cait watched her as she guzzled back her glass of wine. Then when she thought she couldn't be seen she dipped her hand quickly into her bag. Pulling out a hip flask Cait watched as she took a swift swig before ramming it back into her bag before she got seen.  
Janice tottered past Cait oblivious to the fact she'd been seen by Cait and followed the others out into cold night air to the waiting cab. Cait stood next to Emma as she locked her front door. She watched Janice go down the short path and made a mental note to keep an eye on her during the night. She had a feeling Janice was in the mood to get completely paralytic.


	3. Turn your eyes

The mini cab had dropped Cait and the others at the bus stop right in front of Tiger Tiger bar and club in London Piccadilly. They'd grouped together on the pavement as Emma had paid the driver. It was a bitterly cold evening. They all wrapped their arms around themselves while they grouped together again. Then they headed for the open entrance of Tiger Tiger. Angie had nudged Cait in ribs nodding her head at a burly bouncer standing just in the doorway.  
"Do ya think he'll ask for any ID?"  
"Why"  
"'Cause if he does I might feel flattered, and if he doesn't I'm gonna feel offended."Angie held onto Cait's arm as they walked pass him toward the bar. The bouncer just inclined his head in their direction not even cracking a smile.  
The curved blue couch in the large front window that looked onto the street was jam packed full. Cait scanned her eyes over the people seated on the couch. He wasn't there. She'd text Q the details of the night out that afternoon. She followed Angie and Emma towards the bar. She craned her neck around her friends to look down the bar. Cait's eyes roamed over every face either siting or dancing near the DJ booth. She still couldn't see him. Cait gave the bar tender her order and drummed her fingers a little on the bar top. The thrill of seeing him again had been building all afternoon. Now that feeling was beginning to disintegrate. So this was how it ended Cait thought as she ran her finger through the condensation on the outside of her glass. She gave a weak smile to the bar tender as he placed Angie and Emma's drinks on the bar. The neon signs around the bar seemed to glare harshly in her eyes. Cait felt a pair of hands on her waist then, the sensation making her jump. Q snaked one hand further round her waist drawing her into his body. He brushed her hair away from her neck with his other hand. Cait inclined her head as Q's lips feathered against the delicate skin leading up to her ear. He took in a deep breath filling his nose with the familiar scent of her.  
"You look beautiful tonight Cait." He murmured in her ear. The deep huskiness of his tone sending a quivering wave of desire through her body. She somehow managed to wriggle her way round until she was facing him. Cait reached to his face and smoothed her finger tips over the fading abrasions from his encounter with the Manchester pavement. She looked deep into his dark eyes finding herself getting lost again. Everything and everyone was fading into the distance around her. Their chatter and laughter becoming just about audible back ground noise. She only saw Q. Cait pressed her lips to his a light almost invisible touch. He kissed her back and those small kisses turned into open mouthed longing kisses. Cait was brought back to her senses when through the fuzz of distant noise she heard a loud.  
"WHO HOO " Cait pulled out of the kiss and stifled a laugh trying to escape from her lips as she cast a slay look at her friends before turning back to Q. She linked her arms round his neck.  
"Think I got carried away a little bit there."  
"I don't mind. How soon do ya think we could get out of here?"  
" We only just got here." Cait whispered.  
"I'm well overdue my medication Nurse. I don't want to share you, I just want you Caitlin."  
"Well Brian, as my patient I'm gonna advise you to get some patience for the time being."  
"Anything you say Nurse." He winked as Angie's head appeared over Cait's shoulder. A huge smile was spread across her face as she raked her eyes over Q.  
Cait introduced everybody to Q then they all followed him over to where the other guys were sitting. Cait realised she'd walked straight past the small booth at the bottom of the stairs. All she'd needed to do was turn her eyes and she would have seen him.The two blue couches that faced each other across a table were only just big enough for two either side. Joe and Murr turned beaming faces to everybody as intros were made. Cait's eyes fell on Sal. He was slouched in the corner across from Joe and Murr. It seemed like he was trying to make an effort to make it look like he was listening. He wasn't though Cait could tell. His fingers played around the glass on the table in front of him. Joe and Murr were doing all the talking. When they said something that made the others laugh Cait saw Sal jolt himself. He came in laughing with the others a step or two behind. He'd painted a false smile on his face but his eyes were down cast and shadowed.  
"Is Sal okay?" She asked Q.  
"His hangovers better if that's what you mean."Cait shook her head. "Didn't think you did. He's putting on a good front but inside he's mixed up. He can't seem to shake this Dee woman out of his head." Q wanted to say that the sooner they were state side the better. Not for himself but for Sal. Being back home, back to what resembled a routine life for them would help to sort Sal out. He needed familiar people and places around him Q reasoned. Then he'd soon forget about his dalliance with Dee. As for Q the idea of being back home in a few days was beginning to plague his thought. As much as he kept telling himself that what Cait and he had was just for now. Only existing in this small moment in time he didn't want it to end. He thought she was brave to just give everything up to work in Cambodia. He had wondered if there'd be any chance they'd keep in touch after they went their separate ways. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. Taking Cait's hand they followed the others up the stairs into the club. A hunch shouldered Sal followed on behind as they climbed up the stairs. He kept pace with the group without really seeing.

 

Out of the different rooms at Tiger Tiger the group picked Groovy Wonderland. They played cheesy retro 90 and 00s tracks. The bar was along the far wall and lit up with garish neon lighting. Booths were dotted around the room The group piled themselves into one, pulling over extra stools. In the middle of the room was the dance floor. It had an old retro 70s vibe. The dance floor was divided into squares. These flashed through all the colours of the rainbow in time to the thumping bass beat of the music.  
Angie took a mouthful of her drink. Then hitched the boob tube top of the jumpsuit over her breasts again. Turning she strutting off to the dance floor followed by Emma. Emma's sisters were up and on the dance floor too. Angie's sister having just slugged back the remains of her drink was heading over toward the bar. Angie and Emma were beckoning Cait to join them on the dance floor.  
"I don't dance." Q said to Cait shaking his head.  
"Be back soon." She mouthed placing a swift kiss to his lips then getting up to join Angie and Emma. Joe and Murr also followed Cait onto the dance floor. Q cast a sideways glance at Sal who remained seated in the booth. Q noticed he'd hardly touched his drink and was on the verge of saying something. That's when Sal's eyes locked with his own for a brief second. The warning look in his expression said more than words ever could. Whatever Q was about to say died on his lips as he took a mouthful of his drink. He turned his attention to Cait. She was on the dance floor throwing some moves around with Angie and Emma. They seemed to be perfectly in sync as they danced. Murr was trying and failing to join in . Joe was just throwing random moves about that didn't really go together or with the music. Back To Life faded into Groove Is In The Heart. Cait danced for a little longer with Angie and Emma. As the track moved on she excused herself and rejoined Q back in the booth. She slide herself around the seating to be next to Q. Cait was feeling hot, not just on the outside either. She'd felt Q's eyes watching her every move on the dance floor. His eyes seemed to bore into her. She didn't find his attention off putting though rather the opposite. It turned her on.She sat right up next to Q one arm draped around his shoulder she ran her finger along the seam of his shirt on his shoulder as she held her drink in the other. Q held his own drink but had his other hand snaked around her waist.  
Sal was still sat in the corner of the booth. He turned and mumbled something in Cait and Q's direction.  
"What?.........You'll have to speak up I can't hear you." Sal shuffled a little closer so he didn't have to shout over Q.  
"I said, you were pulling some moves out there Cait." He'd been watching Cait and her friends too. Only the music they were playing on the dance floor wasn't what Sal heard. He was hearing Madonna. He was seeing Dee arms in the air, bangles jingling against each other as they'd slide down to her elbows. Sal remembered the way her body had seemed to flow with the rhythm of the music.  
"I had a good teacher."  
"You've been to dance classes?"  
"Yeah. Angie, Em and me went to classes when we were fourteen. Our two tutors was only four years older than us, we ended up really good friends."  
Cait was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on the conversation with Sal. Q's hand had left her waist and his fingers had found the open back of her dress. His hand was now placed on the curve of her spine his fingers gliding over her skin. His touch was sending her heart rate into overdrive. Her heart beat seemed to be faster than the beat of the music. Both sounds throbbed in her ears. Sal drank the last of the drink he'd been nursing for the past hour and offered to go to the bar. They watched Sal leave the booth before turning back to each other.  
"How soon is too soon to leave?"  
"One more drink. I've got a front door key to Emma's and nobodies home. Do ya wanna come back to my place?" Joe had come off the dance floor. He collapsed his full length across the booth his breathing heavy.  
"Oh man....time out guys......time out...." he stammered between breaths. He held his hands up to form the letter T. Sal slide into the booth on the opposite side from where Joe lay sprawled. "I'm as tired as a fat guy after 45 push ups and two rounds with a chicken." His eyes appeared over the edge of the table to look at Q, Sal and Cait. "Where's Murr guys? He still out there?" Three pairs of eyes turned to the dance floor. Murr was dancing with Angie, Emma and her sisters. He seemed to be giving Angie more of his attention than the others. Joe pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
"He dancers like a blind penguin on too much bootleg moonshine." Laughed Joe. "He thinks he's got a chance with your friend Cait. The one with the short black hair."  
"Nah......she's already spoken for."  
"She got a big burly boyfriend? He'd crap his pants if he knew."  
"Try a small petite girlfriend. " replied Cait. Joe's eyes swung dramatically in Cait's direction. His bright blue eyes bulging out of his head. "He could watch. Guys, guys don't tell him. I wanna see him make an ass of himself."  
"Do you dance Sal?"Cait asked turning towards Sal.  
"Yeah, come on dude. " Joe was back on his feet again having got his second wind. He was beckoning to Sal as he made over exaggerated moves back to the dance floor. Sal regarded Joe's outrageous gyrations. He took a swift mouthful of his drink and then followed him onto the dance floor with Cait not far behind.  
Murr left the dance floor to take a breather then. He sat on the edge of the booth for a moment watching the others then shuffled up closer to Q.  
"Oh man......" he gasped reaching for his drink "these ladies certainly know how to party dude. " He looked back over toward the dance floor. He followed Angie's every move his eyes roaming over her gyrating body.  
"She's hot isn't she Q? " He turned a wide smile in Q's direction. "The one with the black hair........she's hot, man"  
"Yeah Murr pretty hot dude. You should totally go for it."  
"Ya think so?"  
"Yeah man. Don't be a douche. Ask her if she wants a drink, she's bound to after all the dancing she's been doing." Murr nodded his approval at Q's words. He just might do that. Q sat back and watched Murr scurry over to Angie a wry smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Cait's friend might be hot in Murr's eyes but he was the one that was gonna get burnt. It would be quite amusing to watch Murr crash and burn.  
It Feels So Good by Sonique merged into Touch Me All Night Long by Cathy Dennis. More people were in the club and on the dance floor now. Cait wondered if now would be a good time to discreetly slip away. She danced her way back over to the booth. She slide herself across the seat the beat of the music pulsating through her body. She was singing to the chorus as she came up next to Q.  
"Hold me baby, drive me crazy  
Touch me all night long  
Make me love you, kiss and hug you  
Touch me all night long..........do ya wanna get outta here?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Just then Angie's little sister popped her head up from the booth next to theirs. Cait had wondered where she'd gotten to. Her hair was trying to escape the bun on top of her head. Wispy strands clung to her sweaty forehead. Her Make-up had began to melt on her face. Her mascara and eye shadow sliding down her cheeks, lipstick smudged across one cheek. She looked at Cait with sorrowful pleading eyes.  
"I'm sorry Cait.......but......I feel really......really....sick."  
"Oh Janice, how much have you had to drink?"  
"Dun know. " she shrugged "I lost count. I need the bathroom." She scrambled her way up and out of the booth as Cait gripped hold of her arm and guided her through the club to the ladies.  
They made it to the ladies and crashed through the first cubicle door. Janice launched herself at the toilet bowl. Her head almost disappeared as she threw up in a loud spectacular fashion. She was knelt in front of the toilet bowl, arms cradling the seat as her shoulders came up again. She was making low groaning noises between heaving. Cait stood over her gently rubbing her back. After a while Cait realised that the shoulder shuddering dry heaving had stopped. To be been replaced by sobs. Janice ' s crying was starting to get louder and louder. She dragged her upper body away from the toilet rim and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sat on the floor by the toilet in a dishevelled heap as she tried to control the silent sobs.  
"He doesn't love me any more!" She wailed turning her tear filled eyes to Cait. "Fuckin' bastard!" She spat. "He say ' s I've only got time for the kids, but not him. We don't have sex any more."  
"Maybe you'd better talk to Col about this Janice." Janice turned her tear filled gaze to Cait the large round tears now cascading down her cheeks.  
"But I love him!" She wailed a fresh bout of sobbing over taking her body.  
"Come on Janice let's get you up." Cait began helping Janice up off the floor as Angie came into the ladies.  
"For fucks sake Janice! Look at the state of you."  
"I think she'd better go home Ang. Brian and I 'll take her. We'll make sure she get's home safe."  
"You sure? "  
"Yeah. Okay Janice, we're gonna take you home." Janice just gave a nod.  
"He's outside by the way, your fella......Brian. " Cait cast a sideways look at Angie waiting.  
"And?" She questioned.  
"I like him. Not my type though, but if I was that way inclined then yeah I'd give you a run for ya money."  
"Listen," Cait smiled. "Give my apologies to everyone and tell them I'll see them tomorrow." Angie agreed as they each took hold of Janice and guided her out of the ladies.  
"I'm taking Janice home." Cait said as she hitched Janice's arm tighter round her shoulder. She gave a swift flick of her head indicating the exit as Q swapped places with Angie. He linked her arm round his shoulders and he and Cait half walked half dragged Janice towards the stairs. A couple of times Janice seemed to loose the use of her own legs. They had to stop hitch her up and then carry on. They managed to guide her down the stairs into the main bar where Cait called a cab.

 

Cait had hoped that the ride home wouldn't set off a fresh bout of nausea from Janice. She'd made a vain attempt to wash her face in the ladies while Cait had been talking to Angie. It hadn't made any difference as her Make-up was still smeared around her sad long face. Janice was still crying the tears running down her face sliding easily down her cheeks over the smudged make-up. Cait had asked the cab driver to wait as she'd watched Janice trot a weaving path across her drive to her front door. Janice fumbled with her keys. She dropped them once before finally getting them into the key hole to open the door. Cait watched her disappear inside. The door slammed behind her it's echo reverberating around the quite suburban street. Cait heaved a huge sigh. She gave the cab driver Emma's address. Then she sat back on the leather seat of the cab next to Q.  
Q wrapped an arm around her shoulder. As Cait shuffled herself closer into him resting her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a while. Q rubbed his cheek against the silky smoothness of her hair breathing in the scent of her. Cait watched the dark night flash pass the cab windows. Different coloured specks of light dashed through the darkness. Cait felt the movement of the cab lulling her heavy eyelids as she tried not to succumb to sleep. Q wound the window down a little the cold night air rushed through the small gap. Cait breathed deeply as the cool air filled her lungs.  
"Is it being a nurse that helps you calm a tricky situation?"  
"I suppose." Cait shrugged looking up into Q's face from his shoulder. " You have to learn to cope with all sorts of different situations in an a A and E department. My dad used to say I was like a swan. All calm and collected on the surface but underneath. .......paddling like mad. He died when I was twenty - five, mum too. My friends and my nursing became my family. "  
"What about boy - friends? "Q asked smoothing his lips against her hair.  
"I had one of those. One day I realised that the relationship we'd got was over and had been for a long time. Anyway that was a long time ago, I'm more interested in the here and now." Cait reached up to capture his lips with hers. She ran her tongue over his lips before their open mouths mashed together . She ran her hand up the front of his shirt feeling his broad chest through the material. Her hand came onto the skin of his neck as she slipped her fingers through his hair. She was sitting in a sideways awkward position but Q found he could reach with one hand the hem of her skirt. He snaked his hand under the material his palm feeling the cool soft skin of her inner thigh. Cait's breathing caught in her throat as she parted her legs giving Q more access to her flesh. His touch sent waves of arousal through her body as the tips of his fingers touched her lace covered mound.  
It wasn't far from dropping Janice off at her home to Emma's. When the driver slowed down and pulled the cab up in front of the house Cait and Q were still too engrossed in each other to realise the cab had stopped moving to begin with.They were brought back to their senses by a loud cough from the cab driver. They paid the fare and stepped out onto the pavement. Cait shivered the cold night air quite a contrast from the warm confines of the cab. Their breath billowed out forming cold clouds in the still late night air. Cait watched the cabs rear lights disappear from view as it drove away down the road.  
"It's freezing!" Cait's teeth chattered as she hugged her arms around herself. She reached for the wrought iron gate. The freezing metal feeling harsh against her warm hands. Cait opened the front door and let Q in first. A large lamp glowed lightly on a table in the hall as Cait locked the door behind her. She turned pressing her back against the door. She locked eyes with Q. Cait discarded her clutch bag by the lamp and kicked her shoes off in a hap hazard way. They slid away from her and came to a halt half way down the hall. Cait hung her jacket on the end of the stairs banister. Q sat on the bottom step untying his snickers as Cait walked over to him. She reached behind her back and unbuttoned the one and only button on her dress. She took her arms out of the bodice then slinked the material over her hips and let the dress fall at her feet. Q raised his eyes as the dress fell onto the floor in front of him. His fingers fumbled with his other snicker before his foot was finally free of it. His gaze traveled up her thighs lingering at the small mint green lace knickers she wore. Cait stepped forward shaking her hair down her back. The light from the lamp dappled against her skin. Casting a pale light across her face as it curved down her neck to play over her bare breasts. Q was sat a couple of steps up and with Cait on the floor their heads were at the same level. Q ran his hands up the back of her legs as Cait leant into him cradling his face between her hands. Cait kissed him. Soft teasing kisses at first then a tongue licking and sucking teeth nibbling and nipping. Their lips came together again as tongues sort out each other twisting and teasting. Q slid his hands under the material of her panties and kneaded her ass cheeks drawing her closer their kisses getting deeper. Cait reluctantly drew away panting a little as they both breathed in deeply. Cait looked him straight in the eye a smile on her red swollen lips. She reached for his belt buckle noticing with a satisfied smirk the bulge growing in his jeans. The belt buckle undone Cait ran her palm over his crutch her fingers teasing as she unbuttoned his jeans pulling the zip down. Cait delved her hand between the material of his boxers and jeans. Feeling his hardness strain against her touch she lent into him her lips fluttering against his ear.  
"My rooms at the top of two flights of stairs but you know what?..........I want you here, right now on the stairs."


	4. Time never stops.

British Airways flight BA 0173 to New York 2 days 5 hours to departure  
Qatar Airways flight QR8 to Cambodia 2 days 5 hours and 5 minutes to departure.  
Dee looked up at the clear blue sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight. You could almost imagine it was late May. One of those spring days when Summer is trying to muscle it's way in. Banishing warm spring sunshine for something hotter and humid. It was the bitter cold that chased that illusion away. The wind whipped around the car park and the services at Toddington that Tuesday morning. Dee could feel it biting against her cheeks as she wound her fingers round the warmth of the coffee she held. Lorraine had parked up fifteen minutes before.They'd each bought a breakfast cob from Greggs which they'd each devoured within minutes. Now Dee stood waiting with Lorraine's coffee in her other hand. Waiting for her to come back from the toilet.   
True to her word Lorraine had arrived at Dee's bang on seven that morning. They'd travelled down the M1 and here they were an hour and a half later. Taking a break at Toddington Services before leaving the M1 and carrying on there journey on the M25.  
"It's fuckin' freezin'!" Exclaimed Lorraine as she came towards Dee. She accepted her coffee from Dee's outstretched hand curling her own fingers around it. "Roll on summer."  
"I like it."  
"Your just weird."Lorraine shivered Dee just shrugged.  
"So? Winter by name, Winter by nature ."  
"Let's go and finish these in the car before this freezing wind finishers us off right here." Lorraine said as she began to walk across the car park towards her car. "I don't want to have to tell the others I left you frozen to death at Toddington services." Dee smiled to herself and catching up with Lorraine fell into step next to her as they walked across to the car.   
They finished their coffee and Dee disposed of the containers. Lorraine headed out of the car park and rejoined the road to continue on their way. Dee's glasses had steamed up as she'd got back into the warmth of the car from chucking the coffee cartons away. She held them till they were clear,then looked at her watch. It was quarter past nine. They had at least another hour before they got to Em's maybe longer if they got stuck in traffic. They should make it before eleven though thought Dee.   
"Do you mind?" Asked Dee indicating the radio. Lorraine's car radio station was doing more talking than playing any music. It was getting on Dee's nerves. She found another station playing more upbeat music. Dee sat back watching the road side, rush past in a continual blur.  
Dee had packed the midnight blue dress as per Cait's orders. Exactly why Cait had told her to wear the dress eluded her. Sometimes she just couldn't fathom Cait out. All those years with Sean she'd been blind to his actions. Only coming to her senses after Dee and the others had staged an intervention. The night they'd all sat by candle light eating Chinese at Emma's new home etched in her memory. As clear as if it were yesterday. They'd each took it in turns to hi- light to Cait exactly how the way Sean behaved towards her was unacceptable. That had been almost three years ago now. A lot had changed since then. She'd asked the others back then what they thought of the idea of her getting back into dance. After all Dee did have a degree in dance, she had taught before she could do it again. Her friends had been supportive all thinking it would be good for her. It had taken Dee a week to broach the subject with Ian. Straight away he had crushed her little dream down into tatters. She couldn't expect the girls to fend for themselves. Not while she was out gallivanting about giving dance classes. He'd made his views quite plan digging his heels in adamant she couldn't do it.   
She'd watched her little pipe dream crash and burn as not long after that he was diagnosed with cancer.   
Tainted Love by Soft Cell came on the radio. Dee looked at Lorraine and they started singing to the 80s revamped Motown track. Dee laughed to herself. The knotted feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't plague her so much any more She'd decided that what was done was done. What was the point in getting herself all worked up about it. She was never going to to see Sal again so the best cause of action was to draw a line under the whole thing. It had happened she couldn't change that but in her head she'd package up that one night. She pushed it to the back of her mind with the label Do Not Open stuck to the side. It made her feel better and she was looking forward now to seeing Angie, Emma and Cait.

 

Cait and Q had managed to make it upstairs to Cait's room after their impromptu session on the stairs. They'd still been awake when they'd heard the front door go in the early hours of the morning. They'd listened as heavy footsteps climbed the first flight of stairs. Cait had slipped out of her room. Peering down the stairs she had spotted the shadow of Emma against the first floor landing wall. Emma was humming to herself some implaceable tune as she clicked the handle of her bedroom door open. It clicked shut behind her and Cait waited listening. Soon the light that tried to sneak out from under the door was extinguished. Then there was silence so Cait went back to bed.  
At seven Cait had woken up and found she couldn't move her legs. It felt like something heavy was laying across her lower limbs. She'd turned on her side and reaching down her fingertips had found fur. A wet nose had sniffed her fingers then a tongue had licked them affectionately. Cait realised it was Valentino, Em's dog sprawled out across the bottom of the bed. Cait somehow managed to slide her legs out from being pinned down by the weight of the dog. It was still quite dark and Cait could only just make out Q's sleeping face in the darkness. His breathing was steady and calm. His face relaxed in it's sleeping state. She just lay looking at him for a long time. She could just make out the slight movement of his eyes behind his closed lids. She wondered what he was dreaming of, or even if he was dreaming at all. Cait wished there was a magic switch to stop time. She could quite happily stay like this forever, naked in bed with Brian. The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. Two more days and he'd be gone, back to his New York life.  
These past few days would become just a fleeting distant memory for him. He'd'd soon forget about her in Cambodia as he settled himself back into his routine again. Would she ever see him again after Thursday she wondered. She had her own life planned out till the end of May after then she was unsure. Peru and Mexico sounded enticing and that would mean they would virtually be on the same continent. Maybe she could squeeze in a trip to New York some time. She turned and studied his face. Maybe not, she thought he probably wouldn't appreciate her just turning up. She told herself to accept this for what it was. Two people hooking up for a few days no strings, no ties just two people looking for some adult fun. Deep down she knew this was more than that. From the instant she'd clapped eyes on him in the hospital cubicle. To looking into those dark sad eyes of his something had stirred deep inside her. Cait shuffled her body closer into his nakedness careful not to wake him. She just wanted to feel him close.  
By nine Cait was awake and running a bath. Q she'd left sleeping, Valentino now contently sprawled across his legs. The bathroom was soon full of the scented steam from the bath. Bubbles bobbed on the surface waiting expectant for that first limb to be pushed through into them. She found Q sitting up when she came back to the bedroom.   
"Where'd the dog come from?"   
"This is Valentino. Emma's dog." Valentino was a fox red Labrador and at almost a year old was still living a puppies life. Valentino was sat between Q's legs relishing the fuss he was on the receiving end of. Q's hands caressed Valentino 's ears and the dog in response licked Q's nose and cheek.  
"Hey there boy." Q ruffled Valentino ears again which the dog seemed to like. He immediately began licking Q's face with fervour once again.   
"Come on Vallie down." Cait ordered and Valentino with a wistful look at Q obeyed and bounded off the bed towards Cait. He trotted through the door. He stood on the landing giving Cait a sorrowful look before lolloping slowly down the stairs. He stopped half way and turned back to look at Cait.  
"No Vallie, go find mummy." So the dog turned and carried on down the stairs. Cait poked her head round the bedroom door.  
"I'm taking a bath Brian."  
"Room for two? " Q asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Come and find out. " Cait called pushing the bedroom door a little wider. Q flung the bed covers off himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked at Cait framed in the doorway as she untied her bath robe. The gap down the middle gave a tantalising glimpse of naked flesh. Cait draped the robe off each shoulder then let it fall to the floor. Cait took a step back flashed him a devilish smile and disappeared from Q's view. He was up and across the room in two strides. He heard the splash of water as he got to the door frame his eyes seeing the open bathroom door. Steam was trailing out from it's doorway onto the landing. The steam curled into the air beckoning him. He padded naked across the landing. Q entered the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.  
Turning he found Cait sitting at one end of the large bath. He stepped in and settled his back against her front as the water and bubbles lapped around them. Cait wrapped her legs around his waist and began to wash his back. She poured bath gel onto her palms. Cait massaged her fingers over the skin of his back in small sweeping movements.   
"You remember in the hospital Thursday night? When you asked what had happened to me and I said I didn't want to talk about it?"  
"Ah huh." He reached his hand up and linked his fingers through Cait's fingers her palm on his shoulder."You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"I want to." She answered giving his fingers a tight squeeze. Cait slid her fingers from his grasp and across his back again. She lathered her hands again and carried on.  
"After mum and dad died there was Sean. He was my rock back then. He helped me sort out everything after the funerals. I suppose I was feeling vulnerable and he sort of swept me off my feet. He took care of everything. We were friends at first. We seemed to fall into a relationship eventually we moved in together. I loved him. We bought a house together and I thought he was my future. I thought we'd get married and have kids."  
"What happened?"  
"For a long time it was great just the two of us. I knew he was a little possessive but I could handle it. He changed though tafter the funerals. I suppose I was feeling vulnerable and he sort of sweep me off my feet. He took care of everything. We were friends at first. We seemed to fall into a relationship eventually we moved in together. I loved him. We bought a house together and I thought he was my future. I thought we'd get married and have kids."  
"What happened?"  
"For a long time it was great just the two of us. I knew he was a little possessive but I could handle it. He changed though. The possessiveness got worse and he'd twist things. It started out with little things at first. If something wasn't done to Sean's high standard then I'd get it in the neck. He'd tell me I was useless, he said I was a waste of space and no other man would put up with me and I was lucky to have him. He dripped his poisonous words into my head till I believed him. He took over my life. He didn't like me seeing my friends, he'd take me and pick me up from my shifts. He'd go absolutely mental if he thought another guy was looking at me. Then he'd blame me and call me a slag and a slut. I had no contact with anybody outside work. They kept trying to tell me to leave him, but I was scared. I was scared he'd come find me if I left him and I was scared of being on my own. I had no confidence. The Cait I am now was a poor shadow of the Cait I was then."  
" You did leave him though."  
"Yeah. It was here in this exact house when I decided enough was enough. Emma and Sam had just bought it and we all came down to stay and help clear it out. My friends helped me to come to the decision that I had to leave him. When I got home he was waiting for me. He went ape shit. He accused me of seeing someone else and of using my friends as a cover. He said he knew I 'd been away on a dirty weekend with some guy from work. That's when I told him I was leaving him, that's when he started throwing things about, that's when he got physical." Cait ended the words almost a whisper on her lips. Cait tasted the saltiness on her lips and realised she was crying. The silent tears running unchecked down her cheeks.  
"Did he hit you Cait?" Q asked a rasp of sadness in his voice. Cait had stilled her hands on his back. So she wound her arms around his torso placing her palms flat her fingers spayed out across his chest. She lent her cheek against his shoulder.  
"He fractured my arm twisting and throwing me about when I tried to leave. We were at the top of the stairs when he yelled in my face 'you don't get to leave me whore'. He pushed me." Cait winced at the memory. "I fell from top to bottom. I was unconscious when he put the boot in. Then he left me there at the bottom of the stairs and walked out. Two friends of mine had been waiting for me outside my house. When they saw Sean come out but no sign of me they came to find me. They called the Police and an ambulance. I had four fractured ribs and a collapsed lung. I ended up in hospital for a few weeks."  
"And this guy Sean? "  
"He was arrested and charged with GBH with intent. He got sent down for three years" Q had been running the tips of fingers over her legs that were clasped round his waist. Now he placed his wet palms over hers that were playing through the sparse hair on his chest. He linked his fingers through hers as Cait dropped her legs from round his waist.  
"Can I wash your hair?" Cait asked.   
"Sure." So Cait wet his hair. Palming some shampoo she began to lather it through his hair. Cait massaged her finger tips over his scalp and around the delicate skin of his ears and neck.   
"It took me along time to get over it and to get the old Cait back. I had to stand and give evidence at his trail. It felt like I was reliving it all over again. But here I am, I made it out the other side. Slightly battered and bruised but stronger. I swore off men you know. No way was I gonna let any guy get that close to me again. In Manchester with Maxine and Toby I'd paint on the happy carefree face with the fake smile and pretend I was up for a night on the pull. Men were a no go area.........till I meet you."  
"And you thought whose that fuckin' drop dead gorgeous guy I've got to have him!"  
"No....." Cait laughed. "I looked into your eyes and saw the trace of sadness mirrored in the depths of depths. The sadness I tried so hard to hide in my own....... Then I thought I've got to have him." She laughed in his ear as she rinsed the suds out of his hair.  
"Let me wash your hair now." Q moved himself up the bath as Cait turned so they were at the opposite end of the bath with Cait between Q's legs. He wet her hair, palmed some shampoo and began to lather his fingers through her hair. He massaged his fingers around her scalp like she'd done to him. Cait closed her eyes losing herself in the way his fingers skimmed the delicate area behind her ears and the nape of her neck.  
"I was engaged once. We were gonna be married but she dumped me just before the wedding for someone else."  
"A part of my heart died the day Sean put me in hospital." Q rinsed her hair. Then he rested his chin on Caits shoulder and nuzzling his nose against her ear he took her ear lobe between his teeth. She reached her arm up running her hand through his damp hair as he skimmed his lips over the skin of her neck leaving kiss after delicate kiss. She tilted her head a little enjoying the pulsing feeling his touch sent through her body. She could feel his cock against her buttocks and she smiled to herself.  
"Her loss." She said to herself the words barely audible on her lips.

 

It was ten thirty when Cait looked out of the window onto the street below and saw Lorraine's car pull up in front of Emma's. She held a cup of coffee in her hand and blew on the hot swirling dark liquid as she watched first Lorraine then Dee step out of the car.  
"Remember last night at Tiger Tiger, when I told you I had a good dance teacher." Q was sitting on the edge of the bed with a mug of his own. He came now to stand next to Cait and watched the two figures in the street with her as they were joined by Emma.  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"This is them now. That's Lorraine with her head in the boot and that's Dee." Just then Dee looked straight up at the window they were looking down at her from. Cait stepped back from the window making Q step back too.  
"What's the matter? Why don't you want her to see you"  
"It's you I don't want her to see, no me."  
"Why? "Q questioned confusion written all over his face. "Has she got something against guys in general or just Americans?"  
"Oh far from it. I happen to know that last weekend Lorraine and Dee were supposed to go away for the weekend. Lorraine came down with the flu though and couldn't make it. Dee went on her own. It was an 80s themed do at Butlins Skegness." Cait turned to face him as her little piece of information sank in.  
"Holy fuckin' shit Cait" realisation slowly dawning . "Do you mean your friend Dee is Sal's Dee? Are you sure?"  
"I'm pretty sure but with your help I wanna test out my theory though. After we've finished these coffees I wanna go introduce you. "  
"I told Sal she sounded like a fruit loop and he was well rid."  
"A fruit loop? " She questioned. "Dee is like the older sister I never had. She's defiantly no fruit loop."

 

Dee crouched down at the side of the pavement as Valentino came bounding out of the front door towards her. The dog flopped his paws onto her knees and tried to reach her face.  
"No Vallie, " Dee scolded lightly, "No licking my face you know I don't like it." She ruffled his ears as he tired once again to attack her face." Maybe we'll go for a walk later eh Vallie? Get you away from under everyone's feet while they get ready for Cait's party. We can go up Greenwich Park like we did before can't we Vallie? Would you like that boy?" Dee stood back up and took her bag from Lorraine  
"Is Cait in?" She asked. She thought she'd caught a glimpse of Cait looking out of the top bedroom window just now. Dee was glad they'd sorted things out between themselves over the phone yesterday. She was sure the figure in the window had moved as if they didn't want to be seen though. Dee's mind was racing a bit. What if Cait had had seconds thoughts. What if she'd come all this way to be rebuked by her. She forced the negative thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew she was over analyzing things again. At the moment any little thing seemed to send her brain into overdrive.  
"Yeah. Her new fella ' s here too."  
"Oh yeah,.......I thought she was off men permanently after Sean. What's he like?"  
"His names Brian, she's known him five days and he's been given the Angie stamp of approval."  
"Is Angie here too?"  
"Not at the moment. She'll be here this afternoon though. She's having a heart to heart with Janice this morning."  
"What's up with Janice?"  
"Come inside and I'll tell you. Do you want a coffee?"  
"Don't tell me she got drunk and turned on the water works."  
"And then some." Added Emma. " How did you know that anyway?"  
"I've seen the Janice dramatics before remember. She was good mates with Helen before she moved down here with that Col."  
"Yeah well 'that Col ' is part of her problem." Emma pushed the gate to one side and shooed Valentino up the path and back into the house. Lorraine and Dee followed Emma up the path and through the door.  
"Hang on a minute did I hear you right? Cait's only known this Brian for five days?"Dee stopped dead so Lorraine almost collided into her back.  
"For goodness sake Dee!" Exclaimed Lorraine."Stop asking so many questions and get your arse in side. It's bloody perishin' out here."  
Stepping into the hall the door was firmly closed on the biting cold. Bags were left in the hall to be taken up stairs later and coats hung up. Then they followed Emma down to the basement kitchen.  
Dee sat at the end of Emma's table. She listened to Lorraine tell Emma about the trip down and the traffic they'd encountered on the M25. Dee ran her finger nails across the wooden surface of the table. She twirled a finger around a knot in the wood over and over again. Dee had a feeling something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was making her feel uneasy. Emma and Lorraine's chatter washed over her. She concentrated her gaze on the table top seeing but not seeing. Her fingers followed the grain of the wood over and over again and again.   
Valentino was sat on the floor next to Dee. His head rested on her thigh as she stroked her other hand across the top of his head. Dee jumped startled as Valentino gave out a loud bark. Leaving Dee's side he padded across the kitchen coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He stood there waiting his tail swishing madly from side to side. The dog had heard someone coming down the stairs. Dee turned her mug now cradled between her hands expecting to see Cait, it was only Sam.  
"Hey boy." He said taking Valentino ' s face between his hands, the dog giving him an adoring look back. It was obvious Valentino wanted to launch himself at Sam. "Look who I found loitering in the hall." Sam laughed as he moved away from the bottom of the stairs Valentino at his heels. Mug raised to her lips Dee took a sip of her coffee and swung her gaze passed Sam to where Cait stood at the bottom of stairs with Q.  
Dee spluttered into the raised mug. she gulped down the coffee she had in her mouth before it shot up her nose. She cast Cait a quick look and was sure she saw a self satisfied smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.   
Sam gave Emma a swift kiss before he was brought into a hug by Lorraine as they exchanged greetings. Valentino didn't know who to go to first. He ran rings round Sam and Lorraine's leg's trying to get some attention. He gave up and wound his way under the table towards Cait. He disregarded her for Q and followed him as he walked towards the table with Cait. Dee was trying to comprehend exactly what was going on.In what alternate reality did he get to sit in Emma's kitchen like it was natural and normal.   
Dee kept her eyes focused on the table top. By now every pattern of the wooden grain was imprinted on her brain she'd stared at it for that long. She could hear Sam and Lorraine talking.Their voices seemed to fade into the distance as her ears were filled with the thundering beat of her heart. She sucked in a swift deep breath to steady herself as Cait and Q pulled out chairs to sit down. Dee decided not to look at Q. It was a bit difficult though because he'd pulled out and sat down on the chair right in front of where Dee sat. Cait sat next to Dee in the chair at the top of the table. A million different thoughts were rushing through Dee's brain at the same time. Did they know? was the main one that was flying round her head.   
So her reasoning was that Sal had most probably told Q everything that had happened in Skegness. Did he know her name? Of cause he'd know the name of the woman that Sal had hooked up with. He didn't know she'd been anywhere near Skegness last week though did he. In Dee's head there was no connection. There were more women in the UK named Dee than just herself. Just because they had the same name ment nothing, if he asked she'd could bluff it out. Surely Cait didn't know she thought. Dee had given nothing away in the phone conversation yesterday. No, defiantly not, Cait didn't know. Oh shit! Part of yesterday's conversation came back to her. Why had Cait wanted her to wear the midnight blue dress to the party? The party! What if Cait had invited Q and the others as well? Oh shit!   
"Earth to Dee come in Dee."   
"What?" Dee settled her gaze on Cait. Her eyes stayed unwavering on Cait's face.. She couldn't look at Q. She knew he was looking straight at her and the more she tried to focus on Cait the more nervous she felt. Her mouth was dry and her throat tight. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and she just wanted the ground to open up and swollow her whole. Cait was smiling at her, her hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. She knew, she fuckin' knew.  
" So, Cait's friend Dee. How was urm......Skegness last week? Did you have a good time?" Dee was still looking at Cait and Cait just raised her eyebrows in question she was still smiling. Dee turned her eyes to Q for the first time. One eye brow was raised at the question but a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. Oh shit, oh fuckin shit! He knew too.  
"I...... er.......um........er.........arh! " Words failed her as she buried her face in her hands.  
There was silence in the kitchen. Emma and Lorraine had stopped talking and we're looking at Dee.  
"Are we missing something here?" Lorraine asked.   
"You know how she hates being left out of the loop."stated Emma as she reguarded Dee head in hands and Cait smiling like a cheshire cat.  
Dee lowered her hands from her face and looked around at everybody. Even Valentino was looking at her with his head cocked to one side as if he was questioning her as well. Dee knew her cheeks were glowing bright red. She thought she'd be able to power a small house with the heat she knew was radiating from her face. She needed to get out of the kitchen.  
"I......er.....um......need the er.........bathroom....." she stammered and got up pushing the chair across the kitchen floor with a noisy scapping sound. She walked across the kitchen with a calm measured pace.Her heart was racing and Dee could feel everyones eyes on her back.Out of sight she thundered up the stairs glad to be away from everyones searching eyes. She dashed into the small bathroom on the ground floor and rammed the bolt across the door. She sat on the toilet lid and waited. She didn't really need the loo, she was hiding. Standing she flushed the loo and took a look at herself in the mirror over the sink. Her cheeks still shone but now with only a slight pink hue. She splashed her face with some water and slumped back onto the loo seat. This wasn't happening. All last week she'd worked herself up about the night she'd spent with Sal. Now just as she thought she was putting it behind her as a stupid drunken mistake here it all was again.   
It seemed like an age till she heard muffled voices in the hall. Then the sound of someone coming down the hall towards the bathroom door.   
"Come on Dee you can't stay in there all day."   
"You wanna bet?" Dee called through the closed door.  
"Open the door and face this like a grown -up." Dee yanked the bolt across and opened the door with a quick jerk.  
"Maybe I don't want to face it like a grown - up Cait." Dee spat. "Maybe I want to act like an insecure fourteen year old. Maybe I'm destined to make a drunken fool of myself and have everyone sniggering at me behind my back."  
" Nobodies sniggering at you."  
"But Cait I threw myself at him. I had too many cocktails and laid it out on a plate. I did the Madonna thing."  
"Madonna? What was it la lsla bonita.? I always admired the dance you do to that one."   
"No......" Dee replied "It was Into the Groove and Crazy for you. I think there was some Prince later when we er.......when I er.......you know." she finished as she started to feel the blush creeping up her cheeks again. "Good grief Cait! I haven't blushed this bad since I got caught in a state of undress with Tony Collins by my dad in our front room at home."  
"Why are you letting it effect you like this ? You've got nothing to be ashamed about."   
"You wanna try telling that to my brain. 'cause it thinks I'm just brazen and I'm beginning to agree with it."   
At that moment Emma appeared at the top of the stairs from the kitchen. Dee and Cait fell silent as they turned together. A shadow flittered through the frosted glass of the front door. Dee's breath caught in her throat as Emma pulled the door open. It was Angie. Dee exhaled with relief. Cait gave Emma and Angie a swift sideways look before grabbing hold of Dee by her upper arms. Cait propelled her back into the bathroom. The back of Dee's knees hit the toilet and she instinctively sat down on the lid as Cait closed the door and lent on it.  
"You need to face him and clear the air."  
"Nope." Dee shook her head "Not happening, no way"  
"Yes way. I think he feels just as bad as you."  
"As if." Dee huffed.  
"He's coming to my party you know." Q hadn't actually confirmed that Sal was coming like the others though. Dee didn't know that and Cait wasn't going to tell her. She was hoping Q could work on Sal this afternoon and get him to agree to come to the party.  
"I'll have an early night then. " Dee stated jutting her chin out.  
"Okay. " Cait sighed deciding on a different tactic. "Why don't we go and help put up some of these decorations Emma's bought for the party tonight. She's making punch you know." Dee swung her dark eyes up to take in Cait. She screwd her lips into a tight ball as she inhaled a deep breath the scent of pine in her nose.  
"Is it gummi bear punch?" Dee asked her eyes falling away from Cait's face to scan the white tiled floor.   
"Yes."  
"I'm off booze. Makes me do things I regret." Dee knew she was contradicting herself. She'd told Sal she had no regrets about what they'd done. Her own words echoed in her ears. "Okay." She straightened her gaze at Cait. "Just don't keep going on st me and don't mention his name, please."  
" Okay. " Cait agreed opening the bathroom door to find Emma, Angie and Lorraine stood waiting expectant looks on their faces.  
"Would you two......." Angie waved her finger at Dee then Cait. "......care to let us three........." she waved her finger between herself Emma and Lorraine " ......in on exactly what this is all about. Because I think I'm gonna burst if I don't know like right now. By the way......" Angie added. "I need the loo!" Dee shoot Cait a warning look as she stood up from the toilet seat. They both came out of the bathroom as Angie dashed in.  
Angie re-emerged momentarily shutting the door on the flushing toilet.  
"After the morning I've had with that stupid sister of mine I need some hot goss to cheer me up." Emma lead the way down the hall followed by Lorraine and Emma. Dee came in close to Cait's shoulder.  
"I'll tell them what I want them to know."  
"Good luck with that Dee. If Ang has anything to do with it you'll be spilling it all within the next hour. I guarantee it."  
" Nah........you wanna bet?"  
"No, 'cause I know you'll lose. You'll see." Cait quickened her step to catch up with the others as Dee hesitated in the hall way. No way, she thought. Her resolve was strong she wouldn't let Angie interrogation win.

 

 

 

.


	5. Make me feel alive.

Dee failed. She'd crumbled under Angie's interrogation. None of the others were in any doubt now as to what had happened at the Butlins 80s themed do. Dee had told them everything, well almost everything. She'd not mentioned the whole Sal, Roz, baby situation. They didn't need to know that. She'd described in detail the chain of events.  
From the first moment she'd seen him slumped dejected against the check - in building. To leaving him and walking away on Nottingham train station and everything in between.  
. She felt better for getting it off her chest and saying the words out loud. The burden of keeping it to herself had weighed heavy on her mind. Now she felt more of an inner calm mingled with a little bit of trepidation. Would it really be that bad to see him again? She'd got a feeling earlier that Cait hadn't been sure he was coming to the party and had just said it to put her on the spot. So, if he did come then she'd consider letting him clear the air but that's as far as it would go she'd decided.  
Emma's lounge area was divided into two rooms by striped bi - folding wooden doors. The rear of the two rooms had patio doors that looked out onto the small back garden. Dee had helped Angie and Emma to string a mass of LED lights from the center of the room out to the corners. She'd stood on the step ladder in the middle of the room while Angie and Emma fixed up the corners. From the step ladder she could see Cait in the other half of the room with Lorraine. Sam had hired two helium canisters and was sat filling balloons. He then passed them to Lorraine and Cait. Who after tying curling ribbon to them let them float up to the ceiling. Dee watched Cait. Every few minutes or so she'd fish her phone out. She had it sandwiched between her thighs as she helped with the balloons but she seemed to be keeping a very close eye on it.  
They'd moved the sofa from the living area into the other room. The ceiling now a bobbing mass of purple, green and white balloons. Positioned facing each other either side of the open fire they made a good seating area. Emma had set up a trestle table across the wall and had covered it over with some purple material. The punch bowl sat pride of place in the middle waiting to be filled later.  
Sam had gone round to a colleague of his from work. He was picking up some 'Tec equipment' what ever that meant. It was two in the afternoon and they were sat now having a breather. Dee's eyes were on Cait again. Dee reasoned if Cait was up to something it most probably had something to do with Q and Sal. She sneaked a low look as Cait once again checked her phone and slide it back into her pocket.  
Dee was listening to Emma tell Angie who was coming that evening.  
There'd be the five of them, Sam, plus Brain and the three guys from the club the night before. Her brother in law Dan. Dee shot Cait a look their eyes locked for a moment at the mention of his name.  
"Didn't Dan have a thing about you Cait?" Asked Angie.  
"No!" Cait huffed. " He did not have 'a thing' about me."  
"Oh yes he did. He still fancies you Cait." murmured Emma avoiding eye contact with Cait.  
" Well he can stay well away from me." Dee watched as Cait folded her arms. " Keep Dan as far away from me as possible." Dee smiled at Cait.  
"Janice isn't coming." Added Angie. "The kids are still at her mum in laws and she and Col are having a date night. It's a make or break thing really. They've gotta sort things out one way or another. I hope they can work it out for the kids more than anything. I know I don't go a bundle on Col but she loves him. Do the neighbours know your having a party Em?"  
Dee listened as Emma explained that the house to her left was empty. The family was away on a skiing holiday next door to the empty house. The house directly to her right were cool with the party, as long as they could pop in for a bit. The house after theirs was a student house and they couldn't complain. They'd disturbed the street's slumber themselves more than once to complain about a party. Dee had, had enough. Cait's phone was out again and Dee was getting that anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Dee caught Cait's eye as she flicked her gaze from Dee's face back to the phone screen.  
Sam came through the living room door then carrying what looked like a speaker. He placed it on the floor and turned with a sigh. The speaker came up to his mid thigh and he patted the top of it with the flat of his Hand.  
"I've borrowed this beauty from Marcus. 500W audio output bluetooth wireless music streaming. There's another in the car." Dee saw her chance.  
"I'll help you bring it in." She bounded over to the door and was through before any of the others could stop her. Angie and Emma were stood inspecting the speaker as Sam came passed Dee to head back to the car. Dee shrugged her cape/coat on. Then yanked her boots on as Sam came back in with the other speaker Valentino at his heels. Dee reached for the dogs lead and gave Sam a silent shush her finger to her lips. He sneaked a look into the room as Angie's voice boomed out.  
"Dee...... Dee..... What you doing?"  
"Just going to the loo Ang, be back in a minute." She called and then turned to Sam. "I'm gonna take Vallie for a walk Sam." She whispered. "We're going to Greenwich Park. I'll be back before it's dark."  
"Okay Dee." Sam nodded as Dee lifted the handle and let herself out. She flipped her hood up gripped Valentino ' s lead and ushered him down the path. She dashed across the pavement in front of the house and carried on at a break neck speed down the rest of the road.  
Sam stood in the doorway and put the speaker onto the floor.  
"Where's Dee?" Angie asked.  
"She's taken Vallie for a walk." he answered with a scratch of his head.  
Angie and Emma turned to look at Cait.  
"Have you invited your sisters tonight Em?" Angie asked and Emma nodded.  
"We're you gonna mention last night to Dee or I'm I gonna do it myself" Emma bit her lip undecided what to say.  
"Hang on a minute. What's all this about last night?" Have I missed something?" Cait snapped her attention back to her friends phone in hand.  
"After you left last night Em's sister........"  
"Which one?" Cait asked her eyes narrowed and clouded.  
" Cara............She was dancing and ........."  
"Cara as in tall blond, blue eyed sex on legs Cara."  
"Yeah." sighed Emma."Cara who got all the drop dead gorgeous genes and left the leftovers for Sophie and me."  
"I'd rather have you any day Mrs Emma Phipps than Cara sex on legs." Sam said as he wound his arms round his wife.  
"Get to the bloody point Ang." Cait scolded as Angie sucked a sharpe breath in through her teeth.  
"Cara was dancing and flirting with Sal. She was giving him the come to bed eyes."  
"What did he do?"  
"Nothing. He wasn't encouraging her or anything like that.Only in the taxi on the way home she was all fired up for the party tonight. She thinks she's half way their with Sal already."  
"So whose gonna warn Dee that sex on legs is on the prowl?" Angie and Emma looked at Cait and Cait knew the answer.

 

It took less than ten minutes to walk to the entrance of Greenwich Park. Dee slowed her pace as she and Valentino crossed the car park into the park area. Dee unclipped the dogs lead. Valentino hurtled off across the grass. Then nose to the ground he sniffed his way along. In her haste Dee had forgotten to pick up a pair of gloves. She drew one hand underneath her cape/coat to try to keep it warm and followed Valentino. They headed towards the band stand.  
Dee kept an eye on Valentino as she walked along. He decided he'd had enough of smelling out every other dogs scent that had passed by that day. He wanted to play. Dee had remembered to grab his ball and chucker before dashing out of Emma's. Valentino sat in front of Dee as she pulled her arm back chucker in hand and launched his ball across the grass. Valentino hared across the grass after the ball. Almost skidding to a stop he clamped his mouth around the ball turned and tared his way back to Dee. He dropped the ball at her feet and Dee scooped it up with the chucker and launched it into the air again.  
Dee flung the ball through the air and every time Valentino chased after it. Dee thought she'd got one over on Cait. Maybe she was being paronoid but Dee was sure she'd been messaging Q earlier. It was the furtive glances Cait had tried to hide every time Dee had caught her looking at her phone. She didn't want to be forced into a confrontation. She had a niggling feeling Cait was arranging for Q and maybe Sal to make an unannounced call at Emma's. Well, she reasoned she wasn't ready. If he was going to turn up at the party she had a good five hours to prepare. She needed to get in the right frame of mind. Sure she was due an apology, but the little paranoia voice was whispering in her ear. Maybe he'd meant everything he'd said the other night. What if being wasted had nothing to do with it. A ball of wretched anxiousness was beginning to grow in her stomach.  
Reaching the bandstand Dee sat for a moment on the steps as waited for Valentino. The blue sky of that morning had long since faded into dull grey swirling ominous clouds. Dee clipped Valentino ' s lead onto his collar. Then they moved away from the bandstand towards the avenue through the park. Dee took a left turn walking beneath the trees that lined the avenue. Their barren branches reaching skeletal into the dark sky. She crossed over the avenue and into another car park. She was heading towards the Pavilion Tea Rooms.

 

"Finally!" Joe had called as Q came into the hotel lobby and walked towards the lifts with a spring in his step. When Q got to his room he did a quick change and freshen up before heading back down again. The guys were sat on sofas facing each other just beside the reception desk. Sal was engrossed in his phone, Joe was finishing off a cup of coffee, and Murr was giving the receptionist the look. She was trying so hard to ignore him, but he wasn't taking his eyes off her. Every time she glanced up he was looking at her. It was making her fell more than a little flustered a blush colouring her cheeks. Joe had just rolled his eyes at him.  
"Will you quit giving her the eye Murr. What's wrong with you lately? You're like a bitch on heat. You were all over that Angie last night. Now your giving the receptionist Lady the glad eye, what's wrong you, not gettin' any?" He'd sipped at his coffee as Murr had tried to stop a huge grin spreading across his face.  
"That Angie though........Do you think I stand a chance with her at the party tonight?" Joe had exchanged a silent look with Sal that Murr failed to pick up on.  
"Yeah, dude like you should totally go for it tonight. She's really into you man." Murr had nodded a self satisfied grin on his face. "Anyways you could always try reception lady if Angie turns you down." He'd turned then looking over at the reception desk. "Hey, reception lady......"he'd called. The girl on reception had slowly raised her eyes from the desk. "Would you hit that?" He'd called loudly pointing at Murr. The girls face went a deeper shade of red as she lowered her eyes and shook her head. Sal glanced up from his phone at Joe.  
"I saw you too, last night on the dance floor with blondie. "  
" You saw nothin'."  
"I saw plenty. Dancing up close flashing those baby blues at you."  
Sal couldn't deny Emma's sister had come on strong. He'd done nothing to encourage her though. He just wanted to get through the next few days and then get on that plane Thursday afternoon.  
"Shut up Joe, you saw nothin' man." 

Joe and Murr had plans for the afternoon. They planed on doing some sight seeing. Then they were going to have afternoon tea at the Even Keel Cafe under the Cutty Sark Clipper.  
When Q came back down Joe and Murr were already preparing to leave. They'd arranged to meet up later that evening before the party and then left Q and Sal.  
After Q and Cait had left Tiger Tiger the night before Sal and the others had stayed till just after mid - night. Sal had, had only one more beer and defiantly no whiskey or shots of any kind. He and Joe was the most sober out of the group. So they'd made sure that Angie, Emma and her sisters had got a cab to take them home safely.They'd Waited with them till it came as Murr had slumped against the bus stop shelter in the bitter cold night.  
Sal had danced with Angie, Emma and each of her sisters. He'd even danced with another group of women that had entered the club after Q and Cait had left. He'd got lost in the music and the gyrating bodies of the women around him. Emma's sister Cara had played particular attention to him. She'd danced up close to him. She'd stayed close to Sal. Flashing her blue eyes at him from beneath long lashes as she'd tried to grind her body against his. He'd pushed thoughts of Dee to the darkest depth of his mind. The feeling of regret he felt when he remembered what he'd said to her on the phone was still raw in his memory.His own words stinging in his ears as Joe had read him the text message from Dee. Don't call or text me on this number ever again.Those few words said it all. She didn't want to know and he couldn't make things right. While he'd been at the club dancing and laughing he could forget. Back at the hotel laying in bed in the dark of the night he couldn't. He'd lain in bed starring at the ceiling for along time. His eyes had grown heavy as sleep at last claimed him.  
At four that morning and still half asleep he'd reached his arm out expecting to touch warm flesh. His fingers fluttered against empty sheets. His finger tips circled cold covers. He'd opened his eyes a little and realised he'd been expecting to find Dee. His subconscious had pulled the shadows away. The image of her etched on his memory. It had seemed so real and blinking he'd sighed as he'd realised his mind was playing tricks on him. He'd rolled onto his back. Tucking the covers around himself he waited for sleep to claim his tortured mind again. How could one night with one woman have this effect on him. She seemed to be haunting him day and night and he didn't know how to make it stop.  
Q had brought Sal to the Observatory at Greenwich. They'd been to the Planetarium and taken in a show about asteroids. They'd stood together on the Meridian Line. Sal had snapped his phone camera at his and Q's feet stood on the Meridian Line and had posted it on Instagram. Heading out of the Observatory ' s court yard they'd crossed the road and headed over to the hexagonal shaped building of the Pavilion Tea Rooms. 

Sal and Q now sat in the up stairs of the Pavilion Tea Rooms. They'd eaten and we're now each sipping on two teas. The hexagonal building had a window on each side of the second floor. These bathed the inside of the Pavilion in intermittent sunlight. Just as the sun tried to flood the light and airy space with light all too soon the it's rays faded away. It seemed like the sun's rays didn't have enough energy to sustain themselves. Rolling dark clouds were winning the battle for the sky that .Tuesday afternoon. The semi circular window their table was positioned at looked down to the entrance to the Tea Rooms . Sal wasn't paying any attention to the view out of the window. He was mulling over the question Q had just asked him.  
"What does it matter anyway? I ain't gonna speak to her again let alone see her. Why ' d ya ask?"  
"It's a hypothetical question Sal. If she was stood right here, right in front of you, right now what would you say to her?"  
"I'd apologise of cause ........"  
"That goes without saying dude."  
"Yeah, and then I.........I.........dunno. Well it all depends on her really. She could accept my apology and then I suppose we could move on from there. Or she could throw my apology back in my face.Anyhow I'm not gonna get the chance to find out either way am I? Can we just drop it Bri? " Sal asked a heavy sigh on his lips. Q 's phone buzzed at an in coming text message and Q scoped his phone up relaxing back into the chair to read it. Sal assumed it was Cait. They were probably sexting each other. He'd seen how they were all over each other when they were together. Q straightened up in his chair and cast a sideways glance out of one of the squared panes in the window. Sal pulled his gaze up from the table top as Q began typing a reply out to the message he'd just received.  
"Listen Quinn about this party thing tonight for Cait...."Sal started as Q was still concentrating on his phone.  
"Ah - huh ."  
"I'm gonna take a rain check on it dude."  
"No you won't!" Stated Q as he slipped his phone into his pocket. Hooking his finger through his cup handle he raised it to his lips to drain the remaining tea down his throat. "Cast your mind back Sal to Nottingham train station last week......"  
"Son-of-a-bitch Quinn! please just drop it already ."  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I don't remember." He mumbled but he did.  
"Why're being so obstinate?"  
"Why are you being such a pain in the ass?" Sal replied a harsh tone to his voice. "I said........" he sighed. "I said you owed me one and I was going to call it in at sometime."  
"Consider us even now." Q tapped his finger against the window pane. Sal's eyes roamed to where Q's finger pointed. Out across the paved area in front of the Tea Rooms. There was a group of three picnic style table and benches. There was no one else about just a woman sitting on the middle bench a dog laying at her feet. She had the hood of her coat pulled loose over her head. A swift gush of wind blew it off the back of her head. The woman turned scanning her eyes towards the entrance of the Tea Rooms.  
"What the......but that's.......but......how.......how did she.......but how did you.........?" He stood up the legs of his chair scrapping loudly across the floor. He sat back down again then got up again.  
"What do I do? What do I do?"  
"Talk to her you idiot." He stood up again and moved away from the table.  
"Well come on then." He called over his shoulder to Q as he moved towards the stairs. Q strolled after Sal as he watched him almost scramble down the stairs. He followed catching up with Sal by the serving counter.  
"Urm......urh. ........Make sure she doesn't leave dude." Sal pushed Q by the arm towards the doors. "I just need to get something." He approached the counter as Q pulled open the door. A trace of cold air sneaked it's way into the Tea Rooms before it shut behind him.

 

Reaching the Pavilion Tea Rooms Dee had headed to the middle one of the three picnic benches on the paved area in front of the entrance of the Pavilion. The ball chucker she put on the table top. A tired Valentino settled himself down at Dee's feet. He took the opportunity for a well deserved rest. Dee felt the cold wind biting at her cheeks. More thunderous looking clouds were rolling into view over the city sky line in the distance. Dee decided it was going to snow. Something in the wind seemed to whisper it's approached. A gust of wind blew into her hood and the hood fell back onto her shoulders. She scanned her eyes over the entrance to the Pavilion and mentally cursed herself. In her haste to get out of the house she'd not picked up any cash. A coffee would just hit the spot right now she thought as her phone buzzed in her pocket.  
To Dee Nice try.  
From Cait.  
That's all it said. What did that mean? She felt Valentino stir and move from his laying position to stand his tail swishing the air. She sensed from the swish of Valentino's tail that someone was approaching the table were she sat. Probably someone with another dog she thought as turned her gaze over her shoulder to find Q stood there. He didn't say anything. Dee watched him her mouth a gap as he trailed his hand along Valentino lead chain. They locked eyes brown on brown as Dee relinquished her hold on the lead and Q took it from her. He lent his hands on the rough weathered wood of the table top leaning in a little towards Dee. Lowering her gaze Dee felt more than a little bit intimidated.  
"Don't jerk him about Dee." Was all he said before he turned to Valentino. " C'mon then boy."His dark brooding eyes regarded Dee before he turned away. He headed towards the tree lined avenue Valentino trotting at his heels. Dee sucked on her bottom lip resisting the urge to look round. Rather than avoid him she realised now she'd done the exact opposite. She'd walked right into this and there was nothing else she could do but brave it out. She kept her gaze straight ahead her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't look round when she sensed him come round the table.  
"Milk no sugar right?" Dee turned to see the proffered polystyrene cup his fingers laced around it as he held it out to her.  
"Thanks." She smiled reaching for the cup their fingers brushing against each others for a second. She wrapped both her hands around the warmth of the cup. She took a sip of the coffee and waited.  
"Dee I...... Dee I've been a dick, I'm so......so........sorry."He sat down on the bench mindful to leave a gap between himself and Dee. He pressed his knees together. Hunching his shoulders he rammed his hands between his own thighs in an effort to control them. Her glasses had slipped down her nose and his fingers itched to push them back up. Dee watched him a moment over the top of her glasses. He blew out a long breath concentrating his gaze on the trees in front of where they sat.  
"Thanks for the coffee Sal and yeah 'dick' is pretty accurate. ...." He cast his eyes down to his hands. "While I understand why you said what you did it doesn't excuse the fact you called me when you were wasted. I was already feeling wretched with myself I really didn't need your input." His shoulders slumped as he pulled his gaze to his hands wedged between his legs. "Cait and I had an almighty falling out a few months back, I hated it. We upset each other and didn't speak and clear the air till yesterday." Dee turned towards Sal resting her chin on her shoulder. She re guarded his bowed head and the way he tried to stuff his hands further between his thighs. " Let's forget the drunk phone call ever happened shall we?"asked Dee as she shuffled across the bench seat closing the gap between them. Their thighs brushed against each other. It sent a rush of warm heat through Dee almost screaming the intimacy they'd already shared. Dee turned and looked over her shoulder at the approaching dark clouds.  
"Think we'd better make a move. Those clouds look like something from The Day After Tomorrow. It's gonna snow ya know."  
" Yeah." Sal agreed looking over his shoulder too. "Very apocalyptic."  
" What the fuck is Thundersnow anyway?  
"It's the same as a Thunderstorm but snow falls instead of rain." Dee replied standing up."The air closest to the ground is cold enough for snow but the air above it is still warmer. Don't worry I'm not a weather nerd." Dee laughed lightly,"They were going on about it on the radio in the car this morning." Sal stood too and turning he faced Dee. He reached out his hands and taking the edge of her hood in his fingers he flipped it up over her head. Looking Dee straight in the eye he ran his fingers round the edge of the material till they came to rest at her chin. His fingers tips fluttered around the poms poms down the front of her coat. Dee watched him the butterflies doing a mad dance in her stomach as the first flakes of snow began to fall. A muffled rumble was followed by a streak of lightening that lit the sky for a brief second. It cast an eerie glow over the falling snow as the flakes fell larger and quicker.  
"Are we .....er.......good now Dee?"  
"Yeah, we're good. You coming to Cait's party tonight?"  
"Sure.......I wasn't gonna bother but I changed my mind. Now I know .........."  
"Know what?"  
"Your gonna be there." He gave a little nervous laugh and Dee sucked on her bottom lip as her eye lids veiled her eyes. She looked down trying to suppress the smile that played on her lips.  
They moved together away from the Pavilion Tea Rooms. Sal followed Dee through the trees on toward the bandstand back the way she'd come earlier. Coming into the car park they spied Q waiting by the ornate royal railings out of the park with Valentino. He fell into step beside Sal as they hurried along after Dee. The snow was falling quicker the wind whipping the flakes around them. When they got to Emma's Sam was just getting into his car. He mumbled something about last minute supplies for the party. Sam asked if Q and Sal would like a lift back to their hotel. They accepted and Dee watched as they both got into the car with Sam. The car pulled away from the kerb. Dee stood the snow whirling around her watching the tail lights blur into the distance.  
Cait stood in the open doorway as Valentino trotted passed her into the warmth of the house. Dee walked up the path leaving footprints in the already settling snow.  
"Well?" Cait asked.  
"You stitched me up Caitlin Melody Cross!"  
"No....no.......I didn't .......you just needed a push in the right direction. So? Did you sort things out? Is he coming to the party?"  
"Yes Cait he's coming to the party. Now let me in, my feet feel like blocks of ice and I think I've lost all feeling in my fingers they're that cold." Dee placed her hands round Cait's cheeks. Cait sucked in a sharp breath from the feel of Dee's cold fingers.  
"Get off! Your fuckin' freezin'."  
"Remember how this feels next week when your baking hot in Cambodia Cait." Dee said as she walked into the hall. Cait a wry expression on her face closed the front door on the falling snow outside.


	6. An unbreakable thread

It had stopped snowing. For a while the sky had been lit up by lightening. The falling snow muffled the crack of thunder that proceeded every streak as it crackled in the dark sky. Cait lay on her bed in just a pair of red knickers. The black spaghetti strapped dress she was going to wear later was hanging up on the wardrobe door. Cait held her phone in her hand waiting as Dee's innocent words from earlier echoed in her head. This time next week she'd be in Cambodia. The humid heat a stark contrast to the cold English weather they 'd had that day. A week away that was all just a week. In that time her world would become so different. She'd not only be in a different country but she was leaving everyone she knew and loved behind. She would have also said her goodbyes to Brian. This time last week thought Cait she'd never heard of Brian Quinn. Never even thinking that she'd meet someone like him and feel how she felt about him so soon.  
Sam had offered to pick the guys up from their hotel and give them a lift over after he'd dropped them off earlier. Emma had sent him out to the shop when Dee had gotten back and a detour to the hotel wasn't out of his way. Emma had remembered that she was out of Ginger ale for the punch.   
When Sam had gotten back they'd performed their ritual of making the punch. They'd let Sam add the first can of light beer. Then they'd each added a can each to make six cans of light beer sloshing in the extra large bucket. Angie was first and poured a litre of grain alcohol into the mix. Emma added one and three quarter litres of cheap vodka. Dee added two litres of ginger ale that Sam had been sent out for Followed by Lorraine adding a large can of country time lemonade mix. Emma had told them she could only get it on Amazon and had ordered it weeks ago for this party. Last but not least Cait added three quarters of pomegranate vodka. The mixture was the clear colour of a white gummi bear and tasted like a clear gummi bear too. Emma poured some into the punch bowl. The five of them stood round the punch bowl almost like a coven of witches round a couldron. They'd passed Cait a punch cup for the first taste. Cait had taken a mouthful of the punch and had let it slowly trickle down her throat. She always forgot how potent it was till that first mouthful. It caressed her throat sending the alcoholic mixture rushing through her body. She'd sucked in a deep breath as she exhaled she gave an audible 'wow' and gave it the thumbs up. They each dunked a punch cup into the mixture, even Dee. Taking a sip from their cups they'd looked at each and just cracked up laughing for no reason. The last time they'd made gummi bear punch was after Sean had been sent down. They'd been at Lorraine's and had all woken up to a complete mess in the kitchen. They'd decided to cook while drunk and had made bolognese. Not out of a jar though but from scratch. There'd been so much tomato sauce spattered about it had looked like the crime scene of a massacre. It was Dee who had cleaned up while the others had sobered up.  
The punch cup sat on Cait's bedside table almost empty. She swigged back the remaining liquid feeling it's warmth coat her throat. Cait was feeling horny. She picked up her phone.

To: Brian-with-a-bad-head  
Where are you?   
To:Nurse Cait  
At hotel waiting for Sam. Why?   
To:Brian-with-a-bad-head  
I'm laying here thinking of you. I want you.   
To : Nurse Cait.   
What you wearing?   
To: Brian-with-a-bad-head   
Just these and a touch of mystique. I'm touching myself while I'm thinking about how your cock fells inside me. I want you so bad.  
Cait took a picture of her red knickers with her hand just under the elastic top. She held her phone in her hand waiting for his reply. She touched her fingers against her slick folds thinking about Q. Thinking about his hot tongue probing inside her before teasing the hard nub of her clit. She fired off another text.  
To: Brian-with-a-bad-head   
You like what I sent?   
To: Nurse Cait   
Fuck yes. In the car now. You're making me feel so hard.  
To : Brian-with-a-bad-head   
What you gonna do to me when you get here?  
To : Nurse Cait.   
I'm gonna spread your legs and tease your wet pussy with my hard cock.  
I'm gonna slide my cock deep into you.  
Before pulling it nearly all the way out.  
Then I'm gonna slide back into you.  
I'm gonna go faster then. God I need to be inside you.  
To: Brian-with-a-bad-head  
You here yet? I want you so much.  
To: Nurse Cait.   
Only minutes away. The anticipations killing me.  
To: Brian-with-a-bad-head.   
Meet you in the hall. I need you in me I want you to fuck me hard.   
Cait swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She wriggled her knickers over her hips and down her legs before picking up the damp garment. She slipped her dress over her naked body. Slipping her feet into a pair of soft soled black flat shoes she checked herself in the mirror. She screwed her knickers up into a ball and stuffed the garment into her fist. She flicked the light off and hurtled down the stairs just as the front door was opening.   
She could hear Everybodies Free playing in the living room as Sam came through the front door. Sal followed him in Joe and Murr close behind. Cait began collecting there coats.  
" Cait you don't have to do that. " Sam turned his hands out stretched as he made to take the coats from her. Cait had hooked them over her arm and pulled them closer into her body. She clamped her other arm over the top.  
"No......it's okay Sam. I'll just put these in the study with the others." Sam was about to protest. The party was in her honour anyway but the warning look she flashed him stopped the words from coming out. He mumbled something neither she or the guys heard and moved out of the hall into the living area. His living room didn't resemble anything like it did only twelve hour before. It was a throbbing dark cavern of music. The room was lit by only the lights draped around the ceiling and the two waist high speakers. The lights from the speakers flashed in time to the beat.   
Cait waited for them to move into the room. She turned to Q. He stood in the hall his coat already off and folded over his arm. Cait went to reach for his coat but he shook his head.  
"I had to take it off in the car."  
"Why? You feeling a bit hot?" She asked taking a step closer to him.   
" Yeah, only your the one making me feel hot." He drew his coat to one side revealing the defined bulge in his jeans to Cait. She came even closer to him their breaths mingling.  
"I've got something for that."She said trailing the fingers of her right hand across the taut material of his jeans. Cait cast her eyes at the open living room door and taking a step back she moved down the hall past the open door. She opened her hand took her knickers out and hooking them round her fingers she dangled them in Q direction. Q glanced furtively at the open door and then darted down the hall towards Cait.   
Cait opened the door to the study. The selection of coats she carried she flung onto the sofa. closing the door she turned to Q. He throw his coat down and stepped forward. Cait turned the key in the lock. She lent her back against the door as Q's body pressed into hers. The only light in the room was from a small lamp. She could see his eyes gleaming in the dim light.   
"Your a very naughty Nurse Cait."Q said as he brushed his fingers up her bare arms. The soft caressing touch sent a shiver of want through Cait's body. His fingers played along the spaghetti straps of her dress as he ran them through his fingers. "You want me to fuck you up against the door?" He asked letting the straps of her dress fall from her shoulders. Cait began to unbuckle the belt of his jeans. Their lips meet in small teasing kisses before they couldn't hold back any longer. They kissed their tongues probing and fighting each other drowning in the desire they felt. Q's hand reached for her under her skirt. Cait lifted her leg round his waist as his hand and fingers found her soft juicy folds.  
"Your so wet Cait. You feel so good." He panted. The slurping sound of his fingers teasing her wet folds made Caits insides sream for more. he ran kisses down the soft skin of her neck and over her collar bone . The straps of her dress were down to her elbows the material of the bodice exposing her breasts.Q bent his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Cait moaned as she offered herself to him. He teased her other nipple between his fingers as he licked and sucked the other. Cait was pinned up against the door letting Q play her body like a finely tuned instrument. He had two fingers inside her as he continued working his tongue over her nipple.   
"I need you inside me Brian before it's too late." Cait gasped between panting breaths. " Fuck me up against the door from behind."   
Q released Cait and fumbled in the pocket of his jeans which were round his ankles for his wallet. He let his boxers fall to the floor exposing his throbbing cock. He rolled the condom over his length as Cait looked on watching his hands smooth down the length of his cock.  
Cait turned placing her hands on the door as Q lefted the material of her dress over her ass. He roamed his hands over her firm cheeks as he positioned himself against her entrance. The first touch of the tip of his cock against her was tantalising as he moved slowly into her. She pushed herself back onto him letting out a satisfied moan when she felt the whole of him deep inside her. Slowly he pulled out withdrawing his cock almost all the way before thrusting back again. He held his hands around her waist as he quickened his pace. Cait slapped her hands on the wood of the door.  
"That feels amazing. Oh god........oh my fuckin' god!" He thrust into her his pace quickening with every stroke.  
"Caitlin I'm close. I'm gonna make you come too." He slide one hand away from her waist across her stomach to her mound. Making a v shape with his fingers he exposed her clit which he began to rub in time with his thrusts. Cait's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sucked in a sharp breath. The room echoed to their moans as skin slapped against skin. The door rattled in it's frame as they headed for their orgasm.   
"Brian........I'm .......oh fuck!" Her knees felt weak and her body shuddered as she came and Q did too. His body jerking in spasm as he came inside her.They didn't move. They stood still coupled together their breathing ragged and rasping. Their heart rates slowed and their breathing became less shallow. Cait felt her muscles relax as his erecting ebbed away. Q pulled out of her and turned Cait cupping her face between her hands. Cait kissed him her soft lips capturing his.  
"Nurse Cait thinks her patient is looking a bit flushed. She's gonna keep close obs on him he might need some more medication later."she whispered her lips feathering against his.  
"I think I feel a temperature coming on in maybe a couple of hours. Think I'm gonna feel a bit stiff.......I'll just have to have a quite lie down while my Nurse administers to me."  
" I'll take care of you Brian-with-a-better-head. "  
"Oh, I know you well Nurse Cait."  
Cait picked her knickers up from the floor and slipped the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders. She smoothed down her skirt and opened the study door as Q bundled his boxers and jeans to his thighs. Cait unlocked the door and opening it she spied her eye out of the small gap. Their was no one in the hall way and the door of the down stairs loo was ajar. Opening the door wider she took hold of Q's had and together they dashed for the bathroom. Once inside Cait locked the door, Q disposed of the condom and they each adjusted their clothing. As if nothing had happened.

 

Dee tapped her finger nails against the bathroom sink and blew out a long breath. She swung her eyes up to the mirror and her own reflection.  
Sam had entrusted her with his ipad when she'd got back with Valentino. She'd cosied herself on the sofa in front of the open fire and spent the next hour or so putting together a play list.   
"Are you putting any slushy mushy stuff on your play list Dee?" Angie had asked as she'd set out a load of plastic cups on the trestle table. The punch bowl had been joined by bottles of beer and a selection of wine. Emma and Lorraine were setting out some finger food on paper plates. Emma's idea was no breakagers, and no washing up.   
"Nope......no slushy stuff and........"  
"What about some Taylor Swift?"Angie asked eye brows raised as Dee swung her dark eyes at her.  
"Not on my play list no." That's when Angie had decided to tell her about sex on legs Cara. Cait seemed to be dodging the subject and Angie didn't want Dee to be blind to Cara ' s intentions towards Sal. In that moment all of Dee's insecurities had come flooding back.   
Getting dressed later she'd slipped her dress over her matching navy bra and pants. Then she'd slipped her feet into a pair of navy flat pumps. Emma didn't want her lovely stripped flooring marked with high heel scuffs. So they'd all agreed to wear flats for their friend. Angie had wanted to curl her hair but Dee had refused. She knew her hair didn't take well to curls they always seemed to drop out within half hour. It was best to leave it to do it's own thing. It just wanted to be straight and Dee just clipped the sides up away from her face. She'd added a pair of ear rings and then some lip gloss to her lips.  
Dee had already been dancing for half an hour before people started to arrive. Sam had synchronised the two speakers together. Then between them they'd linked up his ipad. The beat of the music coming from the speakers was as near as you could get to being in a club. The beat vibrated through the floor boards. She'd slipped her shoes off . She'd felt the thumping beat travel up through the souls of her feet. It seemed to follow the blood rushing through her veins.The beat pulsed up her calves and thighs travelling to the tips of her fingers as she stretched her arms over her head. The pulsing vibe of the music filled her core with the need to dance. She'd closed her eyes and let the music flood her being as she was taken over by the beat . When she danced she forgot everything. She became as one with the music nothing seemed to matter. Her mind was free of all the niggling doubts and insecurities. The stress and worry of normal life just melted away.   
She threw herself into the music. That was till she saw Cara. She had heels on even though Dee knew Emma had asked her to wear flats. They made her legs look amazing. She wore a tight white dress that clung to her thighs, breasts and everything in between. Her blonde hair framed her delicate face. Her blue eyes had flashed around the room. Was she looking for Sal? wondered Dee. Their eyes locked for a moment. Dee felt her eyes scan over her before she flashed Dee a tight sweet smile accompanied with a little wave.   
Slipping her feet back into her shoes Dee had headed into the room towards the punch bowl. Standing for the briefest of moments before plunging in her cup. She let the first mouthful trickle down her throat. How did she hope to complete with that. That was when she'd slinked off to the bathroom.  
Opening the bathroom door an inch Dee had seen Cait walk passed.She was heading towards the study waving something red in her out stretched hand. Within moments she saw Q follow. Dee shut the door. She knew he was here now. What exactly did she want from this? She didn't know. Where it was going or even where it would end up she didn't know. She had no plan, no ulterior motive. She just liked him simple as that. Taking a drink from the punch cup she contemplated her reflection.  
"What ya doing in here ya dozy mare? Pull yourself together." Squinting her eyes at herself she tipped the last of the gummi bear punch into her mouth. Slowly she let the liquid flow down her throat.   
Stepping out into the hall she closed the bathroom door and lent against it for a moment. Turning her attention to the study door she could see the door vibrating a little against the door frame. Taking a step closer she shot her hand up to cover her mouth. Eyes wide she could hear the distinct moans and pants from the other side of the door. Oh my god, they were fucking in the study! Dee moved away from the door the noises from the room becoming fainter as she got closer to the open living room door and the beat of the music.  
As Dee approached the doorway the thumping bass line of Say Hello by Deep Dish began to vibrate through the speakers. Emma's living room felt like a dark intoxicating music hideaway. Letting her eyes adjust to the reduced light she walked with an air of confidence into the room toward Angie Emma and Lorraine. They were already dancing and Dee joined. Soon her friends were coping Dee's moves. She was aware of being watched. Knowing full well Sal's eyes were on her every move she carried on dancing with an abandonment no - one else dancing could match.   
Sal had found Emma's sister Cara hovering by the doorway when he and the others had entered the room. With a ting of disappointment he'd looked round and not found Dee. Sam had passed Murr and himself a punch cup each. Murr had taken a drink of his before Sal and had, had a sort of coughing, chocking fit. Regaining his composure he'd indicated for Sal to try it. Talking was useless in the heavy atmosphere of the throbbing wall of sound. Returning Sam had passed Joe a soft drink leaving them to join his wife again. That's when Cara had appeared at Sal's side. Positioning herself close to him she risked a hand on his shoulder as she made small movements to the music. Smiling at her Sal was too polite to tell her otherwise and he let her hand run up and down his upper arm. Joe had turned to Murr then inclining his head in Sal's direction. Murr could see his blue eyes wide and starring even in the darkness of the room. A smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he'd swivelled his eyes in Sal and Cara ' s direction. Then Dee had walked in.  
Murr was oblivious but Joe drank it all in. The look on Sal's face as he'd watched her walk across the room. The way his eyes were now glued to her every move. His attention focused on Dee, Cara fading into insignificance. Joe thought there was something familiar about this woman Sal couldn't drag his eyes from. The connection alluded him though as turning Dee locked eye contact with Sal. Moving towards Sal she didn't let her gaze stray. As long as he was looking at her and her alone Dee knew she'd won a little victory over Cara.   
A tricky time never slows,  
That moment walked me by  
Without bothering to say,  
Lucky time never stops,  
That moment knocked me by,  
Without bothering to say.  
Say hello.  
Dee was right in front of Sal now. Taking the punch cup from his hand she placed it on the window sill. Turning she smiled at Cara then she slipped her hands into Sal's. His fingers curling round her own as she lead him away dancing the whole time. He didn't hold back, his step didn't falter as his eyes stayed locked on hers. It seemed like they were connected by an invisible thread as their bodies moved to the beat together.  
Dee's heart beat in time to the music her feet in perfect sync as Sal reached out for her. She let his hands rest on her swaying hips. She allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she sucked her bottom lip in an effort to suppress it. An invisible heat flowed through their bodies radiating off them as Dee lost herself in his deep irresistible eyes. Dee moved herself closer. Her breasts brushing against his chest. She could feel her nipples tense at the friction against the lace of her bra and thin material of her dress. Her breathing was coming out in short ragged breaths. At that moment all the worry and anxiousness of the past week melted away. The music made Dee feel alive she decided to live for the moment, this moment. Linking her arms round Sal's neck she stood on her tip toes to bring her closer. Leaning in close their hot breath mingled together as Dee grazed her lips over his. Sal glided his hand away from her hips. Cupping the back of her head with one hand he snaked the other round her waist drawing her into him. They blurred into one as mouth on mouth they alternated between open tongues probing and closed nibbling on each others lips. He tasted of gummi bear punch as the track faded to the next. The pounding of her heart rushed in her ears as her body fizzled with the electricity between them. Drawing away to catch her breath Dee spied Cait walk into the room. They locked eye contact for a second knowing smiles playing at the corners of their mouths as Q joined Cait's side. Dee and Sal carried on dancing while Cait and Q headed into the other room followed by Joe. Murr had joined Angie, Emma and Lorraine dancing with them in a group. Joe had decided to head the same way as Cait and Q because he was finding the temptation of food too hard to resist.

 

Murr was slumped on the floor by the bathroom door. He found that he liked gummi bear punch. Actually he really liked gummi bear punch. He'd had a couple of beers and had lost count of how many punch cups. He'd justified refilling his punch cup with the fact that they were small cups. Angie was showing no response to his obvious come ons and he was getting bored with trying.   
"I need to pee sooooooooo bad....." he called raping his knuckles on the door. "I could pee an entire river right now. Whose in there?" He knocked louder on the bathroom door. "What you doing in there? Are you having sex in there? Come on man......" he slapped his hand against the door. "I need to peeeeeee."  
Dee opened the door and looked down at him.  
"Where you having sex in there? Is Sal with you?"  
"Nope. No Sal no sex......look." he craned his neck round the door frame and huffed to himself. Dee extended her hand to help him up.   
"Will you be okay?" Dee eyed him as he squinted into the fluorescent light of the bathroom.   
"I'm not that drunk ya know. I can still find my own dick to pee! My alcohol tolerance is quite high these days." With that he shut the door sliding the bolt across. Dee waited. The toilet flushed then nothing. She heard scrambling against the door then quite.  
"You okay?" There was no reply but the handle of the door flicked up and down a few times then stopped.  
"Oh man!...........Oh fuck, fuck........" he sounded exasperated . "I can't get out!" Murr wailed.  
"Just slide the bolt across."  
" How? I don't remember how? Oh fuck......."  
"Hay, brown eyes......" Dee turned to see Joe walking down the hall towards her. "Have you seen Murr?"  
"He's in the loo only.......he's forgot how to get out." Dee shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hey, ya douche open the door."  
"Joe....Joey man.....I can't. ......."  
"Oh man! How munch punch have ya had ya jackass? "  
"Not that much.....that punch though.......Sooooooo much vodka."  
"How drunk are you right now?"  
"On a scale of 1 to Russia I'm Vladimir Putin."  
"God damnit Murr just slide the bolt across ya idiot"  
Dee looked at Joe as they lent in to the door listening. After more scrabbling at the door they heard the bolt slide across. Joe reached for the handle, but didn't open it.   
"Ya got ya pants on?"  
"Yeah, I've got my pants on......oh........no. There're round my ankles......does that count?"  
"No, ya dope. Get yourself decent then ya can come out. "   
"Joey.....Joe Joe Joe......Joey......." The door flew open and Murr stood swaying holding onto the door frame. "I seriously love you Joey...." he said stumbling forward flinging himself at Joe. "Like I'm serious it's not just the alcohol talking. Your so so special Joey."  
"Quit making out with me ya asshole!"  
"I love you Joey man."  
"He's not declaring his undying drunken love for again is he?" Sal asked.  
"Sal Sal Sally Sal......If ......If I had 4........" he held up four finger and waved them in Sal's face."If I had 47....."he held his splayed hand right into Sal's face. Pulling it back he waved two fingers at him from his other hand. "If I had 47 unicorns, I'd give you one Sal." Murr linked his arms around both Joe and Sal and they helped him walk down the hall.   
"Dumb ass needs some fresh air and his bed." Stated Joe.  
"It'll take about ten minutes from here to walk to your hotel." Sam said standing by the front door."Can't give you a lift, I've had too much to drink."  
" 'S alright. Do ya know the way Sal?" Joe asked hitching Murr's arm up across his shoulder.  
"I do." Dee smiled reaching for her coat. "I can show you the way to go."  
"Oh I bet you can." Joe smirked the words coming out the side of his mouth as his eyes darted across Murr's slouched head to Sal's.   
"What?" Sal asked. "What do ya want from me? What's that look for?"  
"You ready brown eyes? " Joe called over his shoulder.  
"Yeah." Dee answered pulling on her boots.   
Opening the front door the cold hit them full on like a tidal wave. A good inch of snow covered the path, pavement and road beyond. Their step crunched the crisp covering of snow as the small group moved down the path. Dee walked in front while the others followed.

 

Dee stopped and waited for the guys to catch up to her. They were close to the hotel now. It had taken them longer to get here due to the snow. Not only that but Murr seemed to insist on wanting to race either Joe or Sal every time he saw a stop sign.   
Dee wondered if this was a good idea. She knew the gummi bear punch was potent stuff. Consequently she'd only had two and nothing else. She wasn't drunk she knew that for sure. She hadn't been drunk either when she'd taken hold of his hand for that first dance. She hadn't been drunk when she'd kissed him either. Dee had known then, as she did now where this was going to end up. They'd danced together most of the night. From pulsing beat stomping, arm waving rhythms to slow sultry melodies their bodies entwined together. She'd shut down that niggling voice of reason in her head. She wasn't going to let her brain over analyze everything tonight and make her feel wretched again.  
"NO WAY!" Yelled Murr his voice echoing muffled around the snow covered street. "Oh my god!!! It's been so long how are you!" He said shrugging away from Joe and Sal as he came towards Dee his arms out streached. "Okay hold on...." his face clouded over as he tried to think through the booze fog in his brain. "I'm really sorry but I can't remember your name. I'm a shit head, I'm sorry."  
Joe and Sal steered Murr towards the hotel entrance.  
"Is she here for the or...the or....the orgy? Will receptionist Lady be joining? What about Angie? "He directed this question at Dee over his shoulder.  
"Er. ......hasn't anyone told you?"  
"What.......Aw fuck she's married ain't she?"  
"No.....She's a lesbian, you know......gay."  
"Fuck! You dopes knew didn't you? Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He turned to Dee as they walked through the hotel doors.  
"I can watch."

 

Dee lent against the hotel corridor wall. Her coat was folded in a bundle over her crossed arms. Joe and Sal had guided Murr into his room emerging within minutes. Dee assumed they'd just left him crashed on his bed. Sal and Joe were deep in conversation further up the corridor from where Dee stood. Their whispered voices rustled in the stillness of the quite corridor. Dee couldn't hear what they were saying. Flicking her gaze up from studying her feet she'd caught Joe looking in her direction over Sal's shoulder. He seemed to snatch something out of Sal's fingers before abruptly turning round. He strode away down the corridor shaking his head. He only went as far as the next room along though.  
Dee felt more than a little stupid stood in the corridor. Sal had his back to her one hand on the wall the other stuffed in his pocket. He didn't look round. Dee was thinking that this was what a cheap pick up must feel like when Joe appeared again. Getting up close to Sal he rammed his hand into chest.   
"Enough d'ya think?" Dee heard Joe ask as Sal snatched his hand away from the wall to grab hold of whatever Joe had pushed into his chest. Dee was lent on the wall between Murr and Joe's doors. Joe swiped his key card and stepped into his room only to stick his head back out round the door frame.  
"Try to keep the noise down brown eyes......" he said rolling his blue eyes at Dee. " These hotel walls are paper thin ya know and I need my beauty sleep. Ya not a screamer are ya?" His eyes bulged in their sockets at Dee as she felt the crimson heat of a blush hot on her cheeks. He was gone then as his door shut. Dee chewed on her bottom lip swiping a look in Sal's direction from under veiled eyes. She blew out a long breath raising her eyes to look at him. Sal stood his hand resting on the wall.  
"Come over here, Dee." He flicked his head in his direction. Her pulse quickened as she moved towards him. Coat looped over one arm Dee gripped the material in a tight fist. In her other hand she held her clutch purse. He cupped her face between his hands. Sal brushed his thumb across her lip as her turned Dee up against the wall. One hand reached into her hair tilting her head up a little as his lips took possession of hers. Dee's insides felt like they'd melted, pooling at her core. The tingling feeling at her center was growing into a pulsing throb. The need to be touched ached inside her. Dee felt her bum press into the wall as he pushed his body into hers. Her hands gripped tighter on her coat and purse, her breathing heavy. She was pined up against the corridor wall. He kissed her long and hard their tongues tangling together.  
"Maybe we should take this inside?" Dee questioned gasping for breath. Sal reluctantly stepped away from her. He swiped his key card and pushed the hotel door open. Dee stepped through after him she pushed the door shut with the flat of her foot. He was immediately on her again. She still clutched her coat and purse as his lips found hers again. She relinquished her grip on them and the coat and purse feel to floor leaving her hands free to roam over his body. She pressed her body hard against his the tingling throb at her core getting uncontrollable. She felt his hand reach under her skirt his fingers leaving a tantalising trail up her inner thigh. He slid his hand up against the damp material of her knickers. Dee moaned into his mouth.  
"As much as you look gorgeous in that dress Dee....." he breathed into her ear as his fingers played against the wet lace of her knickers. "Take it off." He gave her only the smallest amount of space as she pulled the dress off over her head. She flung it over his shoulder. It landed in a heap across the top of his suitcase . Dee stood on trembling legs against the door in just her bra, knickers and boots. Sal tossed his hoodie over his own shoulder followed by his tee. It landed on top of Dee's dress. He was kissing her once more heir warm bodies pressed against each other, flesh on flesh. He kissed down her neck to her breasts. Her bra straps had slipped down off her shoulders. Sal peeled the material away from her heaving chest exposing a rock hard nipple. He licked and kissed the warm flesh of her left breast around the nipple before glancing his tongue over the hard bud. Dee ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as he ran his tongue over her nipple inside his mouth. Dee reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. It slide down her arms and fell to the floor exposing her breasts to Sal's hungry gaze. Caressing her left breast he moved his mouth to her right giving it the same attention as the other.  
Sal sank to his knees. He lifted each of Dee's feet up in turn to pull off her boots discarding them over his shoulders. He ran his fingers teasing up the back of her calves .Skimming the skin of her thighs he slide his hands under her knickers to squeeze the bare flesh of her ass cheeks. Kissing her mound through the damp material of her knickers Dee opened her legs as he kissed where her lips were through the material. Slowly he slide her knickers down her legs. Dee stepped out of them finally her nakedness exposed to him. She opened her legs wider as he buried his head between her thighs. Dee found she was gripping onto his hair for dear life not wanting him to move away from her throbbing core. She thrust her hips forward as Sal ran his tongue over her folds from bottom to top probing his tongue into her hole along the way before nudging at her clit. She slapped her free hand against the wall to brace herself at the sensation of his tongue on her clit. He sucked her swollen nub into his mouth lapping at it rapidly.  
"Ohhhhhhhh God!" Dee gasped. He gripped her ass cheeks tightly as he worked faster over her clit.  
"Ohhhhhhhh God!" she repeated feeling the surging power of her orgasm almost upon her.  
"OHHHHHHHH MMMMMH FUCKIN' GOD!" She came hard and Sal lapped at her as she tipped over the edge. She thrust herself into his face squirming above him as she lost all abandon. Her body rocked and her heart thundered in her ears as she rode it out.   
Sal stood up. Dee could feel the bulge in his jeans against her hot naked flesh. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he probed her mouth. She pulled back panting a little.  
"You've still got too many clothes on." She said as she palmed her hand over his bulging crotch. Taking her by the hand he walked her over to the bed. Glancing down she saw that a fair few condom packets had fallen out of his hoodie pocket onto the floor. Dee smiled to herself as she flopped down onto the bed. She watched as he haphazardly kicked off his shoes . Soon his jeans were off and Dee devoured him with her eyes as he let his boxers fall his cock free from the material. He reached for a condom and slid it down his throbbing cock as he looked deep into Dee's dark eyes. She hitched herself further up the bed as he approached her. He could see her desire for him smoldering in her eyes. Dee took hold of his cock and placed the head at her entrance. Sal looked deep into her dark beautiful eyes as he pushed forward. Dee sighed as he held himself still inside her his eyes never leaving hers. They kissed tongues seeking out each other again as he began to slide in and out of her slickness. She ran her feet up and down his legs as her fingers dug into his back. Sal began to thrust into her harder, faster and Dee moaned with each hard thrust.   
"Ya gonna come for me again Dee? He thrust even harder into her. Dee's feet failed against his thrusting ass as he drove them both towards the edge. Dee's entire body jerked with pleasure as she came. Sal looked at Dee's face her eyes closed in ecstasy as she came. He lost it as his cock spasmed inside her.Gasping for breath their lips met as he groaned shuddering the last of himself inside her. He stayed inside her as the hardness of his cock ebbed away. Sal lay beside Dee as their breathing returned to normal.He got up to get rid of the condom and Dee crawled under the covers. Getting into the bed beside Dee he gathered her towards him. She rested her cheek against his chest. Each breath they took together. Their heart beats matched. Dee soon found she couldn't fight the wave of tiredness that wanted to envelope her any longer. She realised from Sal's even breathing he was already sleeping. She closed her eyes and let the bliss of his embrace lull her off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

..


	7. Don't wanna lose a moment

Cait stood on the landing one hand on the wall the other on her hip. The door to the bathroom opened and Dee jumped. She was taken aback to find Cait there.   
"Good Morning, you dirty stop out!" Laughed Cait. Dee grabbed the towel around her body tighter and flashed Cait a look of mock bewilderment.  
"What? I'm a big girl you know, your not my mother. Anyway....." Dee reached her hand up to steady the towel wrapped around her head. She leant in closer to Cait. "I heard you last night, in the study. He'd only just got through the door and you were already jumping his bones." Cait's expression, shocked by getting caught out, changed to a smug smile. She chewed her lip to suppress the smile spreading across her face.  
"What can I say?" She shrugged. "Gummi bear punch has a way of making me feel......"  
"Horny as a rabbit on viagra!"  
" How was it, though? Last night with Sal?"  
"I am not discussing it with you here right now." Dee stepped towards her bedroom door.  
"later then?"   
"Whatever," Dee called over her shoulder as she shut the door.  
Dee sat on the edge of the bed towel drying her hair. She'd been buzzed awake that morning by Sal's phone. Just after five it had started it's buzzing vibrating dance across the floor. Dee had sat up swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The phone stopped. Dee had headed for the bathroom on her way back it started again. She'd looked down at it buzzing between her bare feet. She couldn't see the caller ID. This time whoever was calling was persistent. She picked the phone up and squinted at the screen. It was Roz. Nudging Sal awake she'd passed him the phone. He'd answered with a sleepy 'hello'. She caught the woman's tone of voice even though she couldn't hear the conversation. It sounded like she was crying. Sal had told her to claim down and getting up had taken the call into the bathroom. Dee had lain listening to his mumbled voice as it echoed through the wall. Fifteen minutes later he'd gotten back in bed beside her. His naked body was cold against the warmth of her own. He'd drawn her into him then running his cool fingers down the curve of her spine . Sal's light touch skimming over her skin made goosebumps prickle all over her body. He'd circled his hands around the fullness of her ass cheeks pulling her into him. As Sal caressed his fingers over her warm flesh Dee had snuggled herself closer. She'd rested her face against his chest. She'd felt the soft rise and fall of his chest against her cheek. Dee had listened to his gentle calm soaring before she'd drifted off herself.  
She'd woken at seven and decided to head back to Emma's. Groping around in the dark she'd found her knickers and bra discarded by the door. In the bathroom, she'd ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair clips were still clinging tangled in her hair. She'd taken them out before coming to retrieve her dress. It was creased from laying in a heap. She'd slipped it over her head.Sal had stirred then. He'd raised his head to focus on Dee's shifting silhouette in the darkness. Sal flicked the bedside lamp on. Then he'd rested his elbow on the pillow one hand cradling his head. His gaze becoming accustomed to dark of the room he'd focused on Dee watching her fuss over her dress.  
"Where are ya going?" He'd asked. His voice still sounding sleepy.  
"I'm heading back to Em's." Dee had brushed the front of her dress down. "I don't remember the last time I went home in the same clothes I'd wore the night before." She'd turned her gaze to him as he'd sat up smiling at her.   
"Can I see you later Dee? Have ya got any plans?"  
"Well......I do have plans for today......but you can come along if you like." She'd walked over and sat on the edge of the bed pulling her boots on. "Do you really want to hang out with me today? Don't you have anything better to do?" She'd smoothed the skirt of her dress down. Oblivious to the fact she was doing it as a distraction. Avoiding having to look into his eyes. Afraid the eagerness to see him again would be too hard to disguise in her own eyes. She felt him shuffle down the bed so he was sat behind her back.   
"No. I don't have 'anything better to do' today. I really, really wanna hang out with you. Quinn ' s gonna be with Cait and I'd much rather be with you than Murr or Joe. Please, Dee, don't abandon me to a day with Murr. He'd only pissed me off. I could very well throw him off .....er......Tower Bridge......that's the one right? That left's up?" Dee had nodded smiling. "......Yeah, throw him off Tower Bridge into the depths of the Thames never to be seen again."  
"You'd miss him"  
"Like hell, I would." He'd looked at Dee through veiled eyes. "Okay, maybe I would miss him. He's a first class douche, but he's our first class douche. So, what do ya say Dee? " He'd wound his fingers through her hair tucking a strand behind her ear. His fingers fluttered down the smooth skin of her neck. Her heart had beat faster as she'd inclined her neck a little. Sal had brushed his lips against her neck. He'd trailed his touch over her shoulder. His fingertips smoothing the delicate skin of her inner arm.  
"If you like." She'd managed to breathe. He's touch giving her pleasure able shivers.  
"Yeah, I'd like."  
"You don't even know where I'm going, though." Dee had turned to face him.  
"Don't care. I just wanna spend some time with you." Dee knew he was all set to fly out the next day. Their lips meet then and Dee got lost in kissing him back. She'd placed her hand on his bare chest pulling back a little.  
"I've really got to get back to Em's and change." She'd said with regret. Sal watched her get up and move around to pick up her coat and purse. Her eyes caught the discarded condom wrappers on the floor. She bit down on her lip spinning her eyes up from them.  
She'd felt his intent gaze on her as she'd pulled her coat on.   
" Meet me in the hotel reception at 10."Dee smiled.  
"Where're ya going? "  
" Oh.....just some sightseeing stuff. I'm gonna take in some British culture while I'm here. I don't get to London that often" Dee had replied. "Last time I was down was a weekend about eighteen months ago. Cait and I spent the entire Saturday at Portabello Market."  
"That's like antique shops and stalls right?."  
" Yeah." Dee had smiled. "It was nice to browse and soak in the atmosphere. Well....." Dee had sighed turning to look towards the door." I'd better go and do the walk of shame now I supposed."Dee had laughed as she'd opened the door stepping out into the corridor.   
"See you at 10 Dee." She'd heard him call after her as the door clicked shut.  
Dee had met up with Sam on her way back to Emma's. He'd been giving Valentino his early morning walk. Dee was thankful she'd run into Sam. Not having to try and knock someone up was a relief. She'd sat and had a coffee with Sam before she'd headed for a shower. Getting the hair dryer now Dee began to dry her hair. She wondered why Roz was contacting Sal at that time of the morning. Would it seem too presumptuous to ask? Did it make her look to nosy? It was none of her business anyway. She decided to just enjoy the day and set about getting ready.

 

"Leaving already.?" Cait queried sliding across the bed. Q sat tying his laces as Cait slipped up behind him. She pressed her body into his back snaking her arms around his front. She rested her chin on his shoulder.   
"Yeah. I'm heading back to the hotel to change. I've got an appointment at noon." he glanced at his watch.  
"Oh." Cait murmured. She had hoped to spend the whole day with him. They were, after all, going their separate ways tomorrow. She couldn't help feeling deflated that he was leaving. "What sort of appointment?" She asked feeling curious.  
" I can't tell you that Cait." He turned his dark eyes in Cait's direction a spark of mischief twinkling in their depths. "It'd ruin my surprise." She was just about to ask what surprise but Q shushed her with his finger. He pressed it against her lips. "Wait and see Cait." He gave her a tender kiss raising from the bed. "I'll text you when I'm done. Then I'll come pick you up."   
"I'm intrigued now." Cait pouted shuffling herself off the bed to follow Q. "I'll see you out." She said following him onto the landing. Sam was stood by the front door when they both got down the stairs.  
"All set Brian?" He asked.  
"Yup. "Was his simple reply as he shrugged into his coat.  
"Oh....are you in on this surprise too then Sam?" Cait asked. He gave a non-commital shrug of his shoulders as he opened the door. Cait caught a conspiratorial look between the two men. Moving through the door they headed down the path. Cait stood and watched them get into Sam ' s car. The cold crisp morning air breezed around her bare feet and legs. She tugged her robe tighter around her shorts and vest top. Sam pulled away from the front of the house. Cait closed the door and returned upstairs.

 

"A surprise? " Asked Dee. "What sort of surprise?" Cait sat on the edge of Dee's bed watching her pull her hair into a ponytail.  
"I dunno. Haven't got a clue."  
"How do ya feel about that?"  
"You know me, I'm not all that keen on surprises. " Dee nodded  
"Where you off too?"Asked Cait   
" I'm going to Tate Britain and The V&A."  
. " I thought you'd be spending the day with Sal. Ya know with it being their last day."  
"I am." Dee smiled turning and reaching for her boots. "I'm meeting him in the hotel reception at 10."  
"Am I forgiven then? For setting you up yesterday? "  
"Yeah, you're forgiven." Dee regarded Cait sitting crossed legged on top of the bed covers still not dressed. "I'm gonna miss you, you know. I missed you when we didn't speak. The thing was I knew you were only in Manchester, just a train ride away, but Cambodia. I can't get on the next East Midlands train and come see you there."  
"I'll be back in May." Cait twiddled the belt to her robe in her hands.  
"I know. You'll fly in and be off again in a couple of weeks, though. I know you've got to do this but.....your not gonna come back are you, like properly, for good?" Cait didn't answer she just kept twirling the belt of the bathrobe. "Listen Cait. I didn't mean to upset you." Dee had wanted to ask Cait so many things. What did she leaving mean for this thing she'd got going with Q? That was the main question. She didn't want to push her luck, though. The last thing she needed was Cait blowing up at her again. This close to her leaving she didn't want to risk it.  
"I'm not upset, it's just your not the first person to say that you think I won't be back. " Cait was remembering Ella's words to her at the Marina Friday afternoon. Dee decided to leave things there for now. She gathered her things together and headed on out.

 

 

Cait watched Dee walk down the path and into the street. The snow from the night before had almost gone. The sky was a nondescript grey, the pavements echoed the grayness of the sky. Cait heaved a huge sigh and looked around the room. Her eyes roamed over the crumbled covers of the bed. They came to rest on her suitcase and rucksack. Dee was going to take the clothes she'd brought down to London back with her tomorrow. They were stuffed into the weekend bag she'd borrowed from Faye. Kneeling on the floor she flipped her case flat and unzipped it. She reached for the photo frame she'd been given the night before. It was a leaving present from everyone. She opened the frame out. On one side was a picture of Emma's wedding. Emma in the middle. Angie and Lorraine on her left, Dee and herself on the right. They all had raised champagne glasses towards the camera as they laughed. Caught in the moment of Emma's special day. The other picture was older. Dee in the middle this time. They were all dressed in 1950's gear. Angie and herself wearing pink lady bomber jackets. Emma hadn't been a pink lady in their school production of Grease. She'd been a backing dancer as had Lorraine. She'd been there so the others could match her moves to the hand jive. Dee was dressed as Cha Cha. Nobody else had been able to do that dance like Dee, so their dance tutor had been coerced into performing. That's how they'd met, that's how they'd started going to dance classes, that's how they'd become best friends. Cait looked at the photos nostalgia shining in her eyes. She closed the frame and stuffed it into her suitcase. Where ever she ended up in this world she'd always have her friends with her. Getting dressed Cait eyed the brown paper package that sat on the dressing table. It wasn't just Brian Quinn that had a surprise, she had one too.

 

"I don't know why you just don't move your stuff over to Cait's friend's house. Ya spend more time there than here. In your 'paid for' hotel room."  
"Well guess what? I just checked out!" Q said tapping his hand on Sal's shoulder. Sal had failed to notice his bags by his feet. They stood side by side in the hotel reception. "As it's Cait's last night in the UK as well as ours, I have a surprise planned for her. "  
" What?" Q swung his eyes round at Sal giving a small shake of his head.  
"I'm not telling you! Sorry bud but I don't want Cait to find out. If I tell you, you're bound to tell Dee......."  
"No, I......."  
"Yeah, well the less you know the better the surprise." Sal's jaw opened and dropped a couple of times before he gave a silent shrug of his shoulders. Q passed Dee on his way out of the hotel.  
"Where's he going with his bags packed?" She asked Sal.  
"Some surprise he's got for Cait. Don't ask what though 'cause I don't know. He won't tell me in case I tell you."  
"And he thinks I'd blab to Cait?" Dee watched him stride across the car park and get into Sam ' s car.  
"Where are we headin'?" Sal asked changing the subject.  
"Greenwich Pier. To catch a Thames Clipper to Millbrook Pier." Dee gave him that dazzling smile he remembered so well from Skegness. The butterflies in her stomach had taken flight again as she looked into his eyes. She held her hand out instinctively. She felt his palm slide into hers his fingers wrapping around her hand. Just the slightest touch sent her heart racing. They fell into step together as they walked out of the hotel. Moving out across the car park towards Greenwich Peninsula.

 

Cait had helped Emma and Lorraine tidy up after the party. There was still some gummi punch left. Not much though and Emma had poured it into a jug stashing it into the fridge. They'd collected up all the used paper plates and plastic cups into bin bags. The trestle table was folded down and stowed away again. Then furniture was moved back and it started to look like Emma's living room again. The array of balloons still bobbed against the ceiling. They sat side by side on the sofa. The fire spread out its warm glow around the room. They each cradled coffee mugs laced between their fingers.   
"I suppose you know about this 'surprise' too?" Cait asked Emma. She regarded Cait over the edge of her mug as she swallowed.  
"Maybe."   
"I don't." Chimed in Lorraine. "Why am I always last to know everything!"  
"I'll tell you when Cait's not listening," Emma said a secret smile threatening to spread across her face. That seemed to placate Lorraine. "Is Ang coming over today?"  
" Yeah, later. Apparently, she has something to tell us."  
"Oh God!" Cait exclaimed."Everyone has got surprises today. First Brian, then Ang."  
" Are you still going to the cinema with Ang tonight Lorrie? "Emma asked.  
"Yeah. Don't ask me what we're seeing. We're gonna make our mind up when we get there. Do you think Dee would want to come along?"  
"Er........no.........." Cait shook her head. " I think Dee may be making other plans." A knowing look passed across their faces as they sipped at their coffees.  
"Sam and I are having a date night. He's promised me dinner at a swanky restaurant before he's up to his neck in Theatre next week." Emma's phone buzzed and she slipped it out of her pocket. She read the text message smiled to herself and slipped it back into her pocket.   
"Right." She said springing up from the sofa. She drank the last of her coffee and turned to Cait. "Time for a fashion show."  
" Has this got anything to do with Brian ' s surprise?"  
"What's your underwear like? Do have a strapless bra or a thong?"  
"What do I need a strapless bra or a thong for?" Cait asked but Emma just tapped her nose.

 

Dee and Sal took the Thames Clipper service to Tate Britain. They spent an hour or so wandering from room to room looking at the artwork on display. Dee had lingered a little longer in room 1840. She had a soft spot for the Pre-Raphaelites particularly Ophelia by Millais. They caught a bus from Tate Britain and traveled towards Kensington and the V&A. Before going to the museum they'd called at a pub for a drink and some pub grub then headed for the museum. After a couple of hours wondering around they'd traveled back to the embankment by bus. They'd waited for the next Thames Clipper to take them back to Greenwich.  
"Is ever thing alright?.......you know with the baby?" Dee asked. They were sat side by side on the catamaran as it bobbed along the river toward Greenwich. " I just thought she sounded upset on the phone this morning." He squeezed his fingers tighter in Dee's hand as he contemplated the question. He tugged the peak of his cap further down over his eyes. Sal dragged hand down his face over his cheek before looking out across the moving span of water.  
"The guy she dumped me for has dumped her now. Turns out he can't handle the situation as well as she'd thought he could. The shit hit the fan last night and he's walked out on her. He told her he couldn't be with her knowing that the baby could be mine."  
"If it was the other way round would you feel the same?"  
"I'd like to think I'd at least stick around till the baby came."  
"Even as friends?"  
"Yeah, even as friends."  
"Maybe that's what she needs right now. A friend, a good friend, you."  
" I know that's exactly what she wants, she's already mentioned that. How do I do that, though? Try to keep things as friends, making sure the lines don't get blurred and cross into something else."  
"Do you love her?"  
"I did, I do...... but I'm not in love with her anymore."  
"She got a due date yet?"  
"Yeah, July 29th"  
" You should both get together face to face. Then try and work out some boundaries in your friendship till the baby comes and then move on from there. You'll be doing a paternity test to find out if you are the babies fathers or not won't you?"  
"Sure. What if I get to liking the idea of being a dad and then find out it's not mine, though? " He sighed looking out the window again. "Their's too many what if's in this scenario for my liking. What if it is my kid and it's ugly?" He whispered into Dee's ear. She rolled her eyes and focused on the view out the window. Sal sneaked a look at Dee out the corner of his eye. What if he got back home and worked things out with Roz for the babies sake. What if they fell into a safe and cozy family existence. Could he make it work? 

 

"How come you have five evening dresses Spud?"Cait asked. The dresses were draped over the end of Emma's bed for Cait's inspection.  
"It was for a Gala Ball at the Hospital last year."  
"Okay, but why five?"  
"I bought that one first...." she indicated a red dress. "then I decided to get the same dress in the salmon pink. Then I saw that one......" she waved her finger at a green dress. "I bought it then saw that one." she pointed at a blue-gray dress. "So I bought that one too. Then the day of the Gala I went into a blind panic. I started running by then and lost some weight and they didn't fit. So I rushed out and bought the black one. That's the one I wore"  
"Why do I need an evening dress? And why do I need an overnight bag? Please tell me where he's taking me?"  
"No! Now pick one." Cait studied the line up of dresses again.   
"It's either this one......" she picked up the green one. "Or this one." She picked up the blue-gray one. She held them up one in each hand. "Which one do you think Lorrie?" Lorraine looked at the two dresses, then at Cait, the at Emma.  
"What do you think Emma?" Lorraine asked.  
"The blue-gray one." they said together.  
"Good, that's what I thought. "Cait smiled. Emma took the dress from Cait and zipped it into a hanger bag. She then set about putting the other dresses back into her wardrobe.   
"So have you got a thong?"  
" Nope, but I have a pale cream bra with detachable straps. It's in my suitcase, though." Emma opened a drawer and began rummaging around before lobbing a selection of thongs onto the bed.   
"Pick a pair, " she ordered. "Then I think you'd better pack." From downstairs, they could hear Valentino barking. Cait froze.  
"Oh shit! I'm not ready." She stammered wide-eyed.  
"It alright, it's only Ang," Lorraine said looking out of the bedroom window. Angie stood on the path looking up at the window.  
"Go on. You go and pack. Lorrie and I'll let Ang in. See you in the kitchen when you're done." They parted on the landing. Cait going up a flight to pack, Lorraine and Emma going down a flight to let Angie in.  
Emma and Cait had the same size feet and she'd borrowed a pair of shoes that went with the dress. She stowed these in the bottom of Faye weekend bag, Her dirty clothes now folded up on a chair. She added a small toiletries bag with a few essentials for an overnight stay in it. She put in the bra she'd dug out of her suitcase and the thong. Hair brush and some bobbies pins. Lorraine had surges tied a pinned up hair do to go with the dress. She put in a small amount of make -up and her bottle of Amber mystique. At the bottom of the bag underneath everything, she'd put in the brown paper package.  
Coming down stairs Cait placed her bag in the hall, the dress was hung on the living room door frame. She could hear the voices of the others in the kitchen drifting up the stairs.  
"So Col and Janice are gonna work things out. The week after next they're having a few days away just the two of them to get their marriage back on track. Minus any kids, Col ' s mum's stepping in again, she's been brilliant." Cait stepped into the kitchen.  
"Where's Dee?" Asked Angie. "I thought she'd be back now."  
"Why?" Cait asked walking over.  
"I wanted to tell you all together." She looked around at three pairs of expectant eyes. "Zoe and me, we're getting married." Emma shrieked first followed by Lorraine. Cait drew her into a tight hug.  
"Don't you dare do it without me!"  
"As if I would. We've set a date for the end of May, your back then aren't you?"  
"Yep. Oh wow, Ang, I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks, Zoe's contract finishers next month so she'll be flying back then. The lease on her house is up in March so we'll be moving back there once the tenants have moved out. Just then Cait's phone buzzed a text message.  
"It's Brian. He's outside in the car with Sam. Asks if I'm all set."  
"Go on go. " Angie shooed her out of the kitchen. "Have a lovely time and I 'll see you tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? Are you coming to the airport too?"  
"We're all coming to see you off at the airport Cait."   
"Oh nearly forgot!" Cait smiled digging into her pocket. She pulled out Emma's spare key and slide it across the table. "Thanks for the loan of your spare key." She dashed towards the stairs casting one last wistful glance at the three beaming faces of her friends. Turning she rushed up the stairs into the hall to grab her stuff and head to Brian in the waiting car.

 

It wasn't till Dee and Sal got off the Thames Clipper back at Greenwich that he was recognised. A family group was walking towards them when the father did a double take as they walked passed each other. The mum had turned her hand shooting up to cover her mouth as her eyes bulged. The two teenage boys shuffled together as their dad had called out. The teenage girl that was in the group turned at the sound of her dad's voice. No older than thirteen her face flushed a beetroot red as her face crumpled.   
"Oh my God, oh my God." She kept repeating getting more and more flustered. Her voice was shaking then she started crying. Her brothers looked on with utter disdain in their expressions. Sal gave her a reassuring squeeze across the shoulders. The father had asked for a photo. Dee offered to take it and snapped a photo of them with Sal.   
"#wtf sis," One of the teenage boys said as they walked away. "Did you really have to start crying, you're such an embarrassment."  
"It's only 'cause she's got a crush on Sal the size of the London Eye ya know." The two boys sniggered together as the girl gave Dee and Sal a last lingering look before they disappeared from her view.  
"Our fans are awesome but.......some can kinda get a bit too emotional. I wish they wouldn't dissolve into a crying snivelling messes. Why is it when people cry snot spontaneously erupts from their nose?Yuck. ....gross."  
Coming into the car park at the front of the hotel Dee and Sal slowed their pace. The afternoon light was beginning to fade. It was only just after three in the afternoon but Dee knew it would be dark not long after four.   
"Be dark soon." She said in a whisper almost to herself. She scanned her eyes around the car park. The lights of the hotel were already casting a warming welcoming glow into the advancing gloom of the late afternoon.   
"I really enjoyed spending time with you today Dee." She looked around into Sal's face at his words. " Have you any plans for tonight?" She just shook her head. "Can we er........meet up later maybe?"  
"Aren't you sick of the sight of me?"  
"No, Dee." He said taking a step towards her. Sal cupped her face in his hands. Her cheeks were cold against his fingers as her eyes shone into his. He kissed her then pressing his lips against her own. "I could never get sick of the sight of you Dee." He murmured against her lips.  
"Come round Emma's about seven if you like then." Dee smiled. Sal agreed and Dee watched him go into the hotel before she turned and headed out of the car park towards Emma's.  
Dee took a slow walk back to Emma's. It's just a fling, she kept telling herself. A one-time chance encounter fling. That's where it had started 10 days ago. So much had happened in the past week and the thought of him had always been in the back of her mind. She felt like a stupid teenager consumed by a silly crush that was going to lead nowhere. She was trying so hard to calm her anguish at the situation. Trying not to get too emotionally involved was easier said than done. Come tomorrow he'd be gone and that would be the end. Common sense told her to step away. She really shouldn't be seeing him again but after the night before she couldn't help herself. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Dee knew that she'd most probably go into one of her downward spirals again. She felt a fluttering in her stomach when she thought of him coming round later. It fluttered all the way up to her heart making it beat faster. How had she let this feeling creep up on her without realising it till now? She couldn't allow herself to feel like this, it would only complicate her messed up brain even more. She found herself at Emma's gate and resolved to push these insane feeling down. She couldn't risk letting her emotions take over her thoughts. One more night, then he'd be gone.

 

Cait couldn't stand it any longer. Ten minutes they'd been in the car. She'd sat next to Q expectantly waiting for him to reveal all. Nothing, not one word. Not even a slight clue as to where they were heading. Q was talking to Sam about his new job and Cait sat listening. Cait couldn't lie she was getting a little annoyed. She'd noticed Q's packed bags in the boot of Sam ' s car along with a suit bag. It had aroused her curiosity even more as she'd placed her weekend bag next to his luggage. The dress was draped in its bag covering over the front seat next to Sam. Cait had slid into the back next to Q as Sam had driven out of Greenwich.   
"So....." Cait ceased an opportunity in the lulling conversation and hooked onto it. " How did your appointment go? Who was it with?" She smiled at Q as he lowered his gaze trying not to make eye contact.  
"It was fine thanks, they fixed me up real good."  
"They? Who's they?"  
"Sam and I......We.... er.....We went to Moss Bros on Canary Wharf." Q stopped scanning Cait's face as this piece of information formatted itself in her brain. He didn't say anymore and Cait just nodded an 'oh' tumbling from her lips as she thought. Obviously, he'd been to Moss Bros for a suit that's what was in the suit bag in the back of the car. Cait deduced that where ever they were going he needed a suit, which of cause meant her needing an evening dress. God, she hoped it wasn't Opera. No, Cait thought he wouldn't be into Opera, but how did she know that? They'd not spoken about any of their likes or dislikes. When she was near him she just wanted him, her primal sexual instinct taking over. Ten minutes later and Sam drove towards Lambeth.  
"Where are we going? Please tell me?" Cait finally snapped particularly begging. "I'm gonna burst if I don't find out soon." Q looked out of the car window as they drove on.  
"Your gonna have to contain yourself for just a short while longer Cait. Try not to burst just yet." Q smiled his dark eyes glistening mischievously. Cait groaned and decided on a different approach.  
"Twenty questions then? Let me guess." Q weighed the situation up. Could he risk Cait guessing and ruining his surprise. Would she be able to work it out? He gave a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Sure." He conceded.   
"Are we going to Covent Garden? "  
"No." he replied a puzzled look on his face.  
"It's not Opera then?"   
"No, defiantly not." Q laughed. "Opera? Seriously?"  
" Thank God for that!' Cait exclaimed relief written all over her face. "All those warbling arias in Italian.........no thanks."  
They'd crossed the Thames at Lambeth Bridge and headed towards Westminster. Cait was running out of questions and no closer to finding out where they were heading.  
"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Cait her eyes taking in the view from the car window. "It's the Queen isn't it?" She half laughed half mocked. "You're taking me to stay at Buckingham Place for the night right?"   
"Now you're being ridiculous."  
" Well if you told me where we were going I wouldn't have to be, would I? Shame...." She shrugged. "I like Corgis ." Q looked at her a trace of exasperation on his brow before he crumbled. He couldn't wait to tell her any longer. They were close to their destination anyway.  
"Well, Caitlin I thought you deserved a treat. Bunking up with a guest family in Cambodia for the next four months isn't exactly living in the lap of luxury. I wanted your last night in the UK to be one of to remember . I've booked us into this really nice swanky hotel for the night and I'm taking you out to dinner." Cait didn't know what to say. She looked at Q her eyes all misty as she tried to blink back the tears that were threatening.   
"I......I...... don't know what to say." Cait stammered her heart beating faster as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. The green in her hazel eyes sparkled through the unshed tears. She blinked quickly a small tear escaped running down her cheek. Q smoothed it away with his thumb.His hand slipped into her smooth chestnut hair his hand cradling the back of her head. The press of his lips on hers wasn't fueled by hunger for her. He just craved the feel of her soft tender lips against his own.  
"I had help, though, from Emma and Sam." He whispered against her lips.  
"So, what's this swanky hotel called?" Cait asking her breathing slightly shallow as she fought to keep her composure under control. Cait detaching herself reluctantly from his grasps. If he'd been speaking to Sam and Emma then maybe she already had an inkling where they were headed. Sam pulled the car into the kerb and Q inclined his head.  
"Take a look for yourself Cait." She turned her head to look out of the window. She smiled to herself as her eyes took in the flight of steps that lead up to blue canopied entrance.  
"The Ritz," Cait said the words fluttering on her lips. She mouthed a silent 'thank you ' as Q reached to open the car door.


	8. Another night together

Cait stood in the foyer of The Ritz Hotel in London's Picadilly. Her eyes absorbing every detail as she turned around on the spot. Q was stood at the desk talking to one of the two concierges. Cait had followed Q up the steps as the doorman greeted them with a broad warm welcoming smile. She'd smiled back at him as her eyes looked him up and down. He was immaculately turned out right down to the white gloves in the epaulettes of his uniform. Two Bell Hops had opened the doors for Cait and Q as they did for every guest of the hotel. They too were dressed in matching uniforms.The rich warm golden glow of the reception area reflected onto Cait's face as Q stepped towards her. He held in his hand the navy blue and golden keyring their room key dangling from it.  
"look...." He whispered under his breath so just Cait could hear him. " Real keys. No plastic key cards here." They followed a frock-coated member of staff as he carried their luggage to their room. Cait walked behind Q soaking in the grandeur of the Louis the XVI-inspired decor. She felt like she'd stepped into a sumptuous amber dream.  
Their room was decorated in the same style the colour theme being blue. The porter left them depositing their luggage as Cait walked around the room.  
"Emma told you I'd always wanted to stay at The Ritz didn't she?" Cait asked tracing her fingers over the cornflower blue flower patterned bed cover. She stuck her head through the bathroom door. It was fitted out in marble.  
"I got talking to Sam and Emma last night at your party. We sort of hatched this plan together." Q stood behind her snaking his arms around her waist. "They didn't elaborate on why The Ritz, though. Sort of got the feeling Emma didn't want to say."  
"It's no secret." Cait turned scanning his expression. "My parents were married in London. They started their married life with a weekend stay here. When I was growing up my dad would tell me all about it. It was a magical time for my parents and my dad always said he'd like to bring my mum back one day. I used to dream about coming here. Even just for afternoon tea just to say I'd actually been. I never dreamt I'd stay here, though. Thank you for making my dream come true."Cait swallowed her mouth feeling dry.Q moved his hands tighter around her waist. He wanted to ask about her parents but didn't want to risk upsetting here. She'd never said but he got the feeling her parents weren't around anymore. It was obvious she was enjoying just being here. So he kept quiet not wanting to spoil things. Fearful of losing the wide smile he knew was lighting her face at that exact moment.  
" What times dinner this evening?"Cait asked. Turning herself around to face Q.  
"From seven onwards."  
"I'm hungry now......"  
"I'll order some room service...."  
" No." Cait shook her head. "I'm not hungry for food......." Q looked into Cait's shimmering hazel eyes.  
"Me neither."  
"I'm gonna take a shower..."Cait smiled. She ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip. Casting her eyes down Cait veiled her expression from Q for a brief moment.  
"Oh sounds good, do you want some company?"  
"Uh huh. I've missed you today. I need to make up for lost time." she raised her eyes taking a step away from him. She began to unbutton her shirt as she watched him. Q's eyes studied her fingers as they slipped each button through every button hole. She didn't hurry. No yanking at the buttons to get the garment off this time. Each undone button was leading him closer to her bare flesh. She dropped the shirt to the floor. Her creamy white full breasts strained against the black lace of her bra. He made a move toward her, but Cait silently shook her head. She began to unbutton the buttons on her denim skirt now. Four buttons down she wriggled out of the skirt letting it fall to the floor. His eyes roamed down from her breasts to take in the matching black panties. He feasted on the sight of her nearly naked body as Cait moved towards him.  
"What ya waiting for?.." Cait almost whispered plucking her fingers at the hem of his shirt . "Get your kit off Brian-with-a-better-head. "  
He grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. He held it bunched in his hand before flinging it onto the floor. Cait's fingers tugged his belt out of its notches. She could felt the bulge in his jeans as she slipped the button open trailing her touch over the taut material. She tugged the zipper down over his ever hardening cock. Her lace covered breasts pressing into his chest. Cait teased her fingers along the top of his boxers before she plunged her hand in. Q gave out a low growl from the back of his throat as her fingers skimmed over his ridged member. They kissed hard and wanting and Q's hands snaked around her waist gripping hold of her ass cheeks. Kneading the firm fleshy globes with his fingers.  
Cait broke the kiss. She played her fingers over his cock her hand still rammed into his boxers. Q was making agreeable noises as Cait relinquished her hand from his boxers. Running her fingers around the band of the garment she trailed her other hand over his chest. She looked Q in the eye her eyebrows raised giving him a little smirk.Cait lowered herself down till she was squatting in front of Q. She tugged his jeans down his legs. Then taking the material of his boxers between her fingers and thumbs she pulled those down too.  
Cait's eyes devoured the sight of his cock in front of her face.  
"I've been thinking about your cock in my mouth since you left this morning. " She breathed. Reaching out she took hold of his shaft. Starting a pumping motion with her right hand Cait glanced up at Q. He groaned a deep gruntle sound.  
"Oh yeah, Cait. That's so good." She pressed her lips against the velvety head of his cock his pre-cum glistening her lips. She licked him then swirling her tongue up and around the head of his cock. She gripped the base of his shaft with one hand, her other on his thigh. Her nails pressed into his skin as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. Cait looked up at Q and smiled as his eyelids fluttered closed He groaned reaching a hand for the back of Cait's head. His fingers entwined in her hair. He guided her movements as she worked her tongue over his throbbing cock. She slurped her lips and tongue over him before releasing him. Her lips skimmed the tip of him and he felt the warm breath of her brush over the tip of his cock. She ran the nail of one finger up his shaft to the head. His cock twitched at her touch Q groaned as Cait straightened herself up. Reaching behind her back she unsnapped her bra. She let it fall her breasts exposed to him, her nipples hard. The taut buds ripe for the licking Q craved to give them.  
"Come on, let's get in the shower." Cait murmured her lips only inches from his. Stepping away from Q she shimmied out of her knickers. She took slow deliberate steps backwards to the bathroom. Q kicked his feet free of his pants and underwear. He yanked his socks off then padded across the plush carpet after Cait. He stroked his fingers over his cock as he shut the bathroom door.

"When's the big day Angie?" Dee asked. Arriving back at Emma's she'd been disappointed to find Cait already gone. Emma had filled her in on Cait's surprise night at The Ritz. Dee knew it had been Cait's dream since almost forever to stay at The Ritz. She was happy for her, but the happiness she felt for her friend was tinged with a hint of sadness. She had a feeling Cait was heading for heartache again. Sean had taken Cait's heart and stamped all over it. Dee and the others had rescued Cait and her bruised heart. They'd been there for her through the tough times. Now Dee was worried that Cait's scared heart was ruling her head and she'd end up in pieces again. She'd so wanted to talk to Cait. She found Cait easier to talk than the others. Dee wanted to talk and unburden herself. If she didn't she knew these thoughts she was having would begin to fester in her brain. She'd over analyze again, she knew she would.  
"Last weekend of May. Saturday the 29th. We want you all to be our Braidsmaids. "Angie grinned. Dee rolled her eyes from Emma past Lorraine to focus on Angie.  
"Your joking, right?"  
" No. We were thinking peppermint green and lavender......."  
"She serious!" exclaimed Dee tearing her gaze from Angie. There was no trace of that secret smile Angie had when she was joking the others along. "You're not laughing.You're really fuckin' serious."  
"Why not? What's wrong with having you all as Bridesmaids Dee?"  
" Oh watch out everybody.......here comes the oldest Bridesmaid in town."  
" What would you rather Dee? Bridesmaid or Best Woman?"  
"Best Woman!......" Dee laughed." That sounds stupid....." She was silent for a moment ."Maybe Bridesmaid isn't so bad when you compare it to Best Woman."  
"When Zoe flys in next month we're gonna stay with dad till the tenants are out of her place In Bolton. Emma's offered me Cait's room after tomorrow, so I'm moving in for a month."  
" Hey, what are friends for." smiled Emma.  
"I was gonna stay with Janice and Col but they've got their problems. I crashed on their sofa for one night but it felt awkward. Since then I've been in a B&B."  
"Oh, Angie!" exclaimed Emma exasperation laced through her words."Why didn't you say before?"  
" I thought you'd got enough with the others here already." Angie shrugged her shoulders.  
"You could have bunked in with me,"Lorraine added.  
"Or me. "Said Dee.  
"Erh...you weren't here last night anyway were you Dee?"Smirked Emma. Dee lowered her gaze shaking her head. She let her eyes once again roam over the pattern of the wood grain of the kitchen table. Angie was just about to say something but Lorraine gave her a warning look and Angie retracted from whatever she was going to say. She clamped her lips tight together. The struggle of not blurting out the words she wanted to ask evident on her face.  
"What if we go get your stuff Ang and you bunk in with me tonight?" asked Lorraine. "That would be okay, wouldn't it Em?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind?"Emma added looking at Lorraine.  
"Only if you're sure?" Angie said scanning her gaze between Emma and Lorraine. The relief of not having to spend another night in a B&B evident on her face.  
"I'm sure," Lorraine affirmed as Emma nodded agreement.  
"sooo. .Peppermint green and lavender is it?" Emma asked steering the conversation back to the wedding.  
"Yes." Angie brightened. "Two of you in peppermint green the other two in lavender."  
" I'm not wearing peppermint green!" Dee said bringing her gaze back up to Angie determination written all over her face." Stick me Lavender but please not the green." 

 

Cait and Q spent the early evening just talking.Something they'd not done before.They talked about video games, favorite movies, tv shows and the last book they'd each read. Between the pair of them, they'd polished off most of the afternoon tea they'd ordered from room service. Cait had thought the scenario a little ridiculous. They each wore nothing but The Ritz Hotel white bath robes while they ate afternoon tea. Delicate cut sandwiches and melt in the mouth pastries served with their choice of Ritz Royal English tea. Time seemed to slow as they'd talked slipping away from them without them even noticing.Q rolled onto his side. He dug his elbow into the soft mattress resting his head in the palm of his hand. He studied her face. From The tiny peppering of freckles across her nose to her hazel eyes framed by long lashes.His dark eyes roamed over her pale cheeks with a hint of pink to her full lips that curved into a small smile when she talked.  
"I like the smell of the pavement after the rain. I like to lie in a cool bedroom under a huge pile of blankets. I love Marmite. I hate celery and chunky onion in a stew. I don't like narrow-minded morons. Ignorant or mean people. I love my cats, comics, and Harley Quinn. I love my friends so much it's going to be emotional at the airport tomorrow. I hate......" She scanned her eyes over his face as Q's dark intense eyes bored into her being. "I hate the fact that this time tomorrow you'll be half the world away from me."  
"Can we keep in touch Cait? When you're in Cambodia? Can you......would you consider it?"  
"Consider it?" Cait's eyes twinkled. "Oh, you don't know what you've let yourself in for now. You'll be bombarded with that many texts and picture messages you'll wish you'd not suggested it. Hadn't we better get ready for dinner?" Cait asked smoothing her fingers along the edge of Q's bath robe where it crossed over his chest.  
"Suppose." He sighed rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom. "Take a look in the mini bar Cait tell me what ' s in it" Cait sat up and dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. She curled her toes into the carpet. She liked the feeling of the plush carpet against the souls of her feet. She scooted off the bed and padded over to the mini bar.  
"Is there any whiskey?" Q called through the bathroom door. Cait told him there was Chivas Regal and Glenfiddich. He chose the Chivas and Cait poured the dark amber liquid into a glass. Cait helped herself to a mini bottle of champagne pouring the bubbly into a glass. She perched herself back on the edge of the bed. Q came out of the bathroom and Cait watched him get ready. He drank his whiskey in between getting ready. He stood just finishing buttoning his shirt when he brought his eyes up to Cait.  
"Are you not getting dressed Cait? Or are you intending to eat dinner in your bathrobe?" Cait snapped her attention to Q's face. She'd forgotten herself for a moment. Losing herself just watching him pulling on his boxers and buttoning a shirt.  
"Oh sorry. I was just..... I got distracted ......watching you." She hopped off the bed scooped up her toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom. She applied a light amount of make -up and sweeping her hair into a side ponytail she secured it into a low chignon . Cait opened the door all set to walk back into the room. She stopped dead. Q was sat on the edge of the bed doing his shoes and turned his head towards Cait. Her breath caught in her throat as she gripped hold of the door frame. He brought his attention up from his shoes his gaze falling on Cait. His deep dark eyes with that dangerous glint seemed to bore into her. Oh damn! Cait thought as he straightened up stepping away from the bed. He looked so damn sexy. She'd only ever seen him in jeans and a graphic tee. Now he stood before her looking so damn hot. She wondered if she'd be able to control herself through dinner. Their eyes locked as Cait moved towards him. His tie was draped around his neck and she began to tie it for him. She flared her nostrils a little breathing in his cologne.  
"Are you smelling me Nurse Cait?" He asked. She smiled to herself as she finished his tie.  
"You smell good, I like it." She teased running her hands along his shoulders. Her fingers twirled into the ends of his hair that touched his shirt collar. Q took hold of her hands and linked his fingers through hers.  
"I'm gonna go and wait for you in the Ravioli Bar. I'm gonna order you a cocktail, don't be long." He realised his hands from hers then and walked around the bed toward the door. He had to leave Cait to it. He knew if he hung around the room waiting for her they would most probably miss dinner all together.  
It didn't take long for Cait to get dressed. Strapless bra and thong on she'd let the borrowed dress glide over her figure before zipping it up at the side. Shoes on,clutch bag in hand she'd spritzed mystique on her neck. Picking up the room key from a side table she headed out of the door.  
Q was sat at the bar on a stool waiting for her. He twirled his glass around with his fingers as he looked around the Ravioli Bar. The lighting radiated an amber glow around the art deco bar. It made the mahogany wood paneling shine like mirrors around the room. It felt like he'd been transported back in time 100 years. His dark eyes settled on the entrance as Cait came into the Bar. His eyes raked over her body. The dress a blue- gray colour flowed like liquid silk over her breasts clinging to every curve. As she walked to where he sat the dress clung to the contours of her thighs He swallowed deeply in his throat and leant to kiss her as she came next to him.  
"You look absolutely stunning Caitlin." He breathed into her ear. The deep rumble of his words reverberated down her neck as she smiled at him. He inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of her.  
"I scrub up pretty decent don't you think? makes a change from hospital scrubs."  
"You scrub up more than decent. You are one hot Nurse in that dress."  
" You know you don't look too bad yourself Mr, Brian-with-a-better-head. In fact, in that suit you look sooo sexy, it hurts. I'm surprised we even got out the room with you looking like that." He passed her Bossa Nova across the bar to her.  
"The night is still young Caitlin. " Q smiled as Cait sipped her cocktail. She had no intention of sleeping tonight. She'd have bags of time to sleep on the plane. She didn't want to miss one single second of her last night with Brian Quinn.

 

Emma held the spare front door key up in front of Dee's face.  
"What makes you'll think I'll need your spare key?" Dee asked. Emma studied her for a moment stood by the living room door Chinese takeaway in hand. She slipped the key into Dee's shirt pocket.  
"You never know it might come in handy. We intend on having a late night. You won't find Sam walking Valentino at stupid o'clock tomorrow morning. "  
"Poor Vallie's got to keep his legs crossed till you get up?"  
" Oh, Dee. I'll let him out in the garden when I get back. Don't leave your empty containers all over the place when you're done."  
"Er. ......give me some credit Em. I'm not a teenage slob you know."  
Angie and Lorraine had left already. They'd decided to go for pizza before catching a movie. Dee turned away as the front door shut on Emma and Sam. They'd booked a cab to pick them up and we're heading into the city to a quite restaurant Sam knew. Dee had the house to herself apart from Vallie and Sal. He had turned up at seven just like she'd told him. She'd already texted him to ask if he'd eaten and would he like Chinese.  
Dee knelt on the floor in front of low coffee table emptying out the Chinese from the carrier bag. Valentino lay spread out in front of the fire. He raised his head as Dee peeled off the lids. His nose started to twitch as he smelt the air. He hadn't paid much attention to Sal when Dee had shown him in. He didn't want to relinquish his place in front of the fire, but for food, well that was a different story.  
"Don't even think about it, Vallie." Dee smiled scolding the dog through laughing.  
"You and Cait met at dance class right Dee?" She nodded as they began to eat. "What kind of dance did you teach?"  
"Everything. I started doing tap and ballet when I was 5. By 10 I dropped ballet. My dream of being a Prima Ballerina disappeared when I got to puberty. ......I got boobs and curves and that's not the look The Royal Ballets after. I've done contemporary and modern dance plus ballroom and Latin American. " Dee reached for the bottle of wine and poured two glasses handing one to Sal. "I did a dance degree at Derby Uni and went to work dancing on a cruise liner in '94 after graduation. It was an amazing time, hard work but I loved it. Gave it all up, though, to have babies." Sal noted the small waver in her voice. The way her eyes fell from his face as she concentrated on her food.  
"Do you miss it?"  
" Oh, I'm too old for all malarkey now. It's a young person game. I'd like to teach, though. I seem to recall mentioning wanting to run my own business to you that freezing Monday morning in front of the Jolly Fisherman statue. Can't see it happening now, though."  
"Why?"  
"My mum's moving in with me come Friday. I quit my job last week to look after her full time." Dee sipped her wine contemplating the sloshing liquid. "Cait thinks I take on too much, but not this time, this time, it's gonna be different." She'd flogged herself to the point of physical and mental exhaustion before. She was adamant she wasn't going to go through that again. "One day a week I'm gonna get a carer to help out so I can have some Dee time. I'm thinking of looking at what's on offer at the local dance studios. "Dee stopped prawn cracker between her fingers. "Why the hell I'm telling you all this I don't know. Think I'm rambling." They lapsed into silence for a while as they continued to eat. Soon they were talking again as Dee cleared away stuffing the containers into the carrier bag.  
"Wanna play a game?" Dee asked standing up from the floor.  
"Sure. " Sal replied. His eyes scanned over towards the tv but he couldn't see any sign of a game console or controls. Dee had noticed where his gaze had wondered too as he turned to her, a perplexed expression furrowed his brow.  
"Wondering where the console is right?" Dee asked smiling . Turning she pulled the wooden partition doors closed and flicked the light off. The room was lit by two lamps. A small one perched on top of Emma's piano the other larger shone from behind the sofa where Sal sat. The flames from the fire flickered and danced around the room. Their warm glow lit her face as Dee refilled their glasses. Sal watched her his gaze traveling down from her face along her neckline to where her shirt buttons began. He could just see the peak of her bra as she moved. Dee passed Sal his glass.Dee reached for the DAB radio. She selected a station letting it play as background music. Sitting next to Sal their thighs close together she flashed him a wide dazzling smile.  
"You don't need a console and controls to play a board game. See, no over complicated button choices." She reached underneath the coffee table. " I have Pandemic Contagion and Pandemic The Cure. We either destroy humanity or work together to save it."

 

Dinner at the Ritz was divine. Decorated in a lavish concoction of ceiling frescos, chandeliers, and golden cherubs. The floor to ceiling windows looked out onto Green Park tube station .Cait thought without the view she could have easily imagined she was in a French Palace. They drank champagne and finished off the meal with an apple parfait with calvados ice cream. Cait savoured the last mouthful. Letting the lush ice - cream melt on her tongue. Q leant back in his chair glass in hand. A smile played at the corner of his mouth as he watched Cait.  
"Have you ever been to a Casino, Cait? He asked draining his glass.  
"Nope, never. Why?"  
"As a guest of the hotel, we get full access to the Ritz Club. Wanna see me win big Cait? "  
"Are you feeling lucky? Cait asked finishing her glass and moving out of her seat. She tucked her plump padded chair under the table and picked her clutch purse up.  
"Of cause. "Q replied holding his arm out for Cait's. She slipped her arm through his holding onto his upper arm. Her fingers clasped around his bicep as they walked out the restaurant. "I have my lucky charm with me don't I?"  
The entrance to The Ritz Club from the Hotel was hidden. Secreted away the door just looked like one of the many mirror decoration. Q guided Cait in front of him his gaze running over the back of her dress. His eyes came to rest on the way the dress flowed over the curves of her buttocks. He moved a step closer behind Cait as the door closed behind him. He smoothed his hand over the material feeling the fullness of her butt cheeks. He dug his fingertips into her flesh well aware there was only the thinnest piece of material between his hand and bare flesh.  
"I do so admire your ass in this dress. " He whispered into her ear.  
"Behave." Cait giggled. Her eyes roamed around the Club as she soaked up every last detail. She wanted to capture this moment and lock it into her memory.  
"Actually, I admire your ass out of that dress as well. " He winked at her and Cait's insides felt like they'd turned to jelly.  
"I feel like a film star."Cait sighed her eyes darting everywhere. " I keep looking for James Bond."  
" In that dress, you could pass for any A-lister at a red carpet event". Cait cast her eyes down a slight blush tinging her cheeks. "No honest to God I absolutely mean that Caitlin." Cait's lashes fluttered as she brought her gaze back up to Q's. "Actually....." He continued. " James Bond stays here in the books. In Diamonds Are Forever and The Man With The Golden Gun."  
" Who needs James Bond anyway ? You looking like you do in that suit most defiantly does it for me." A broad smile spread across Cait's face as she returned his wink with one of her own.  
Q and Cait headed to the bar. Q got a glass and a mini 50ml bottle of Jameson Select Reserve. He poured the whiskey into his glass then passed Cait a cocktail.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"A Ritz 110." Cait twirled the gold liquid around her glass a little before taking a sip.  
"Oh, my Lord, that's amazing. What's in it?"  
"The waiter informs me it's gold infused absolute vodka, Grand Mariner, and peach liquor topped off with champagne."  
" That would explain the colour." Cait smiled. "Looks like liquid gold."  
"C'mon Caitlin, let's play a little American Roulette. "Q smiled guiding Cait over towards the roulette tables.  
Turned out Cait was indeed his good luck charm. He won a modest amount with Cait by his side as he played the roulette table. Straight up bets 25 was a good number for him. That was Cait's birthday and the only number that won for him. Split bets he won with Cait's choice, 22 and 25. His choices, including 11 and 14 didn't pay out.  
"One more try Cait. Let's try a street bet, you choose."  
"What's a street bet?" Cait whispered in his ear. She didn't want the croupier to hear feeling self-conscious at her obvious Casino naivety.  
"Pick three numbers in a row vertically. " Q said sliding a chip towards Cait his fingertip tapping it. Placing her hand over his she ran her own finger down his and swooped the chip away from him. She shuffled the chip across the table trying to decide. Q scanned her face delighting in the intense concentration in her expression. She pushed the chip to rest on 13 just in time as 'no more bets' was called. 15 came out.  
"You really are lucky for me Caitlin. How's ya poker face?" Q asked waving his hand in the air at the croupier. Cait leant into his side and Q breathed in the scent of her as she feathered her lips against his ear.  
"Do you mean my p-p-p-poker face my p-p-p-poker face? " Q swung his eyes round at her.  
"You really went there didn't you!"  
"Yep. I just couldn't resist." She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "I've not played poker before either."  
"Well, watch me play a few hands then join in if ya wanna."  
"Okay." Cait beamed at him. She was imprinting the whole ambiance of the Ritz Club into her memory forever. They didn't allow photos. So Cait was absorbing the atmosphere into her being trying to keep a snapshot of the whole experience in her mind. The way Q looked tonight. The things he said and the way he looked at her saved as a pre sous gift to her memory.

 

Sal had wiped out civilization twice and together they'd saved the world from total extinction before they decided to quit. The bottle of wine was almost empty. Dee packed the games away as Valentino rested his head against her thigh. She feathered her fingers in the tuft of hair between his ears.  
"I'm just gonna let Vallie out." She said to Sal. She stood stretching her body, arching her back a little as she reached her arms into the air. Dee opened the patio doors and Valentino padded out into the dark. He was soon back. Dee closed the patio doors thankful she wasn't out in the cold. She'd felt the evening coldness creep around the door frame waiting for Valentino. The cold air brushing against her bare legs like icy fingers. Turning she found Sal stood next to the fireplace.  
"Think I'll stick another log on." Dee shivered reaching for one of the apple wood logs from the stack. She added it to the fire along with a couple of cinnamon sticks. The flames licked around the new additions as Dee warmed her face before straightening up. The flames danced reflecting in her dark brown eyes as Sal watched her. The fire crackled and burnt sending out an aroma that smelt like fresh cooked apple pie around the room. Reaching out with his long fingers he deftly removed Dee's glasses folding and placing them on the mantle.The radio was playing a slow song and Sal held out his hand towards Dee. She slipped her hand into his. She trembled at the touch of his hand in hers searching his eyes to see if he felt it too. Sal pulled her to him closing the gap between them. He put his hands on her hips and Dee placed her hands on his shoulders. Her body felt comfortable pressed against him.They danced so slow there was hardly any moment between them their bodies were like one.The song came to an end and they looked deep into each other's eyes. cradling her face between his hands Sal brushed his thumbs along her cheek bones. Her eyelids shut over her dark eyes. Breathing deeply Dee revelled in his touch. Her body shivered not from the cold though as his lips pressed onto hers. Dee's hands slid down his arms,then back over his broad shoulders, wrapping around his neck. She parted her lips drawing him deeper into her. Their tongues met twisting and writhing around each other.  
"When's anyone due back Dee?" Sal asked pulling out of the kiss, yet only inches from Dee's face. The breath of his words brushing the fullness of her lips.  
"Nobody will be back till after midnight," Dee whispered in a hushed tone. A soft moan escaped her as he brushed his lips against hers again.  
"We ain't gonna get disturbed at an inopportune moment?" He asked. Dee shook her head. He looked deep into her dark brown eyes Her heart leaped in her chest as he caressed the smooth skin of her cheek. Dee closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his touch. His fingers slid down her throat feeling her rushing pulse. He ran his fingers along the opening of her shirt. His fingers played with the first button.  
"Look at me Dee." She shot her eyes open at his words. His fingers unbuttoned the first button with ease. His hands brushed against her breasts as he undid one button at a time. Dee fumbled with her skirt button then unzipping it she shuffled it over her hips letting it fall at her feet. She kicked it away from her ankles. Sal undid the last few buttons of her shirt. He snaked his hands into her shirt resting them on the rise of her hips. His thumbs rubbed over her warm skin in small circles. Dee's hands slid up his strong arms, to his broad shoulders. Then on to his neck to the back of his head. Sal's fingers kneaded the flesh of her ass pulling her into him. Their lips meet again moving over each other softly then with more intensity. Her legs trembled a bit, her breasts heaved against his chest as her heartbeat quickened. Tongues entwined they kissed long and hard. Dee pulled from him first. Panting a little she turned towards the sofa. She scattered the cushions onto the floor in front of the fire. The blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa she pulled that down too. Turning she found him in just his boxers and socks. They stood in the firelight not touching or speaking, they didn't need to. The warm glow from the fire licked over his chest as Dee peeled her shirt over her shoulders letting the garment fall to the floor. Unclipping her bra she let the straps slide down her arms. It fell next to her shirt. Closing the space between them she reached for his boxers. She ran her fingers along the waistband then tugged and pulled till they slid down his legs. She brushed her fingers up his hard length her hand closed around him and started to stroke him. He moaned deep in his throat as Dee's fingers smoothed over the head of his cock.  
She lowered herself to lie on the cushions. He gazed at her . Her hair was fanned out across the cushions. Her breasts moving with each breath she took. Hard erect nipples begging for his attention. She opened her legs as he knelt between her thighs. She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him smooth the condom over himself. He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed hard and feverishly. Sal trailed tiny kisses down Dee's neck. Dee moaned as he worked his way across her flushed skin. Caressing the softness of her left breast he looked her in the eye before lowering his head to the other. His tongue flicked across her taut nipple, lips nipping against the delicate flesh of her breast. He swapped sides giving the other the same attention. She opened her legs further as he positioned his hardness against her. A gasp caught in her throat when he took the head of his cock and moved it up and down her entrance. Moaning she arched her back towards him wanting to feel him inside her. He slowly pushed his cock into her stopping when only the head was in. Dee's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.  
"Please...... Oh.......Please. " The words tumbled out pleading from her lips. Her breathing was becoming more rapid as he pulled out of her. She gave a small moan of protest. He slid the tip of his cock in again then back out and in again.  
"Don't tease."She gasped.  
The fires glow warmed their skin as he thrust his cock finally deep inside her. She swallowed her eyes never leaving his as he thrust deep inside her. She concentrated on the feeling of his cock inside her. Tightening and flexing her muscles with every thrust. She arched her back her hips meeting every thrust as their rhythm intensified.  
"Oh God, Oh God......."she panted.  
"Oh yeah baby, you feel so good, Dee. "  
" Don't stop, I'm gonna......" She let out a silent gasp, her back arched into him as the wave of pleasure took over her body. Seeing her that way spurred him on. He thrust hard into her quivering core as her muscles tightened around his cock. His body shuddered one last muscle exploding spasm as he came.  
Spent Sal lay next to Dee. His head rested against her breasts their legs entwined together. Dee pulled the blanket up over their naked bodies. She held him close to her entwining her fingers through his hair. She held her other hand in Sal's. Their fingers linked as their desperate breathing slowed. Dee felt drowsy, content and stated. Their feet poked out from the bottom of the blanket. Dee smiled to herself. They both still had their socks on. Her gaze traveled up to the ceiling. The leftover party balloons bobbed above them as she smoothed her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes.


	9. Right person wrong time.

Cait raised her eyes from the cards she held in her hand. Q and the other player had already folded. The dealer fanned his cards out first. A flush, King of Diamond 9 and 7. She glanced up at the dealer then fanned her own cards across the table. Straight flush, 10, 9, 8, of Hearts. Q's hand rested on her bare shoulder.He squeezed his fingers into her warm flesh as she turned, a beaming smile spread across her face.  
"To say you'd never played before, your very good at poker Cait."  
"Oh, I don't think so," she shook her head. "It's just luck. Plus I have my lucky charm with me." She smiled her eyes crinkling with mischief.  
"I'm done now." She smiled scooping together her chips. "Time to cash out."  
"You've got a good little pot there Cait. You gonna treat yourself?"  
"There's nothing I need." She shrugged. She cast her eyes down. The only thing she needed, she couldn't have. " I think I shall convert my winnings into US dollars. Then donate it to the orphanage I'm gonna be working in for the next four months."  
"That's generous of you."  
"If it helps towards feeding and clothing the children, then it's all good."  
"Want another cocktail from the bar Cait?"  
"No, thanks." Cait declined. Reaching for him she smoothed the material of the jacket between her fingers. She played her fingers against the lapels of his jacket. Spreading her hands against his chest she leant into him. Cait looked into his deep chocolate eyes. They didn't need words as Q stared into hers.  
"Shall we go back to our room and raid the mini bar?"Cait asked.  
"Jeez Cait," Q breathed relief on his face. "I've been dying to get these goddamn shoes off since putting them on. They're fuckin' killin' me."

 

Emma and Sam arrived back just after midnight. Sam headed straight for the loo. Emma noticed that Sal's shoes were still by the front door along with his jacket. She flicked the light on in the living room and padded over towards the partition doors. They were pulled almost closed. Emma could see the lamps were on. She slid one-half of the partitioned door open. She'd had a lovely night at the restaurant with Sam. They'd enjoyed their meal together. They'd taken their time not rushing as they'd savoured every mouthful. The last thing she wanted now was to catch Dee in a comprising position. With slight trepidation, she peered into half light. Valentino was stood in front of the fire. It's dying embers casting a weak warming glow across Valentino's fur. He wagged his tail with fervour at Emma. Everything was neat and tidy. The blanket draped over the back of the sofa, cushions positioned side by side along the sofa. There were no remains of the Chinese meal. Plastic bag and containers all cleared away. Even the wine bottle, that Emma knew Dee had opened, was gone along with the two wine glasses.  
Emma crouched in front of the fire. She got hold of the poker and spread the embers out flat. With the shovel, she spread some of the ash over the embers. Valentino gave a small whimper as he licked the side of her face.  
"I know Vallie." She soothed. Standing she moved to the French doors. Unlocking them she watched Valentino plod out into the darkness of the garden. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering as Valentino came bounding back in. Returning to the fireplace she scattered more ash over the dying fire. Opening the door onto the hall she came face to face with Sam as he came out of the downstairs loo.  
"I'll be up in a minute Sam, just finishing off damping down the fire." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Okay Em. Don't be long sweetheart." He moved down the hall followed by Valentino. Emma turned back towards the fire hearth. She sprinkled the bicarb of soda she kept on the piano over the embers. Making sure there were no stray flames she clicked both lamps off. Closing the door she got to the bottom of the stairs just as Lorraine and Angie came in. Angie heaved her luggage through the door.  
"I thought you were back already!" exclaimed Emma.  
"We would have been only we stopped for chips."  
"I thought you had pizza before the movie."  
"We did, " grinned Angie "but then I just fancied a bag of chips . Proper chippy chips. Zoe and I would dream about a bag of proper chippy chips in Africa."  
"Yeah, and you know how she likes her chips." Added Lorraine.  
"Oh, yes. Swimming in bloody vinegar."she shuddered. "I'm off to bed, night. "  
"Hang on we're coming too."  
"Didn't you want a coffee before turning in Ang?" Lorraine asked.  
"Changed my mind." she shrugged. "I'm knackered. " Emma climbed up the stairs followed by Angie. Lorraine came last. Stopping half way up the stairs Lorraine fished her phone out of her pocket.  
Who's texting you at this time of night Lorrie?" called Angie over her shoulder.  
"Cait."  
"What's up with Cait?"  
"Well, I offered to pick her up from The Ritz and bring her back here to collect her gear. I texted her like two hours ago to see what time she wants to be picked up. She only just texted me back." she read the text. "Urge! Fuck it!"  
"What's up?"  
"Look ' s like I'm setting an early alarm for the morning." She grumbled light-heartedly as their voices disappeared up the stairs.  
Dee sneaked her head around the bottom of the kitchen stairs listening to their voices drift away. She flicked the kitchen lights back on and turned the dimmer down. The kitchens light was too harsh and bright for that time of night.  
"I thought Angie and Lorrie were coming down when they mentioned coffee," Dee said speaking over her shoulder. Sal sat at the kitchen table in just his boxers and tee shirt. His eyes took in the view of Dee. They travelled up her bare shapely dancer's legs to where the curve of her round ass cheeks began. She had her shirt on. The edge of the garment skimmed just over her ass cheeks. The material of her knickers showed slightly as she turned and moved across the slate flooring to sit at the table with him. Dee's skirt and Sal's jeans were draped over the back of the small sofa. They'd come down in search of food. Dee picked up her spoon and plunged it into the bowl of cereal and milk. Sal did the same. They ate in silence for a while. Dee's gaze came to rest on the large faced kitchen clock. It's black hands showing twelve forty.  
"What time's your flight tomorrow.......Oh....." she stopped. "My mistake, tomorrow's now today." He pulled his eyes up to look at the clock too.  
"Five past two.Got a cab booked for like a quarter after nine. " He sneaked a look at Dee. She was running her eyes over the table top. She'd have the patterned grain of the table top chiselled into her memory soon she thought. She 'd stared at it that often over the past couple of days. Dee finished eating. She placed the spoon down and shot Sal a wide smile which made her eyes sparkle.  
" 'cuse me, but I just gotta do this." She lifted the bowl up and trying not to slurp she drank the milk from the bottom of the bowl. "Do it yourself, you know you want to. I'm not gonna judge." So he did.  
Dee stood and collected the bowls together, clattering the spoons against each other in the quietness of the kitchen. She placed the bowls into the sink and immediately felt Sal's presence right behind her. His fingertips brushed along the skin of her thighs. Dee held her breath as she felt his palms smooth under the thin material of her knickers. He squeezed the fullness of her in his fingers before snaking his hands around her hips and waist. She gripped her fingertips into the sink as his strong arms wrapped around her body. His body pressed into her from behind as his hands moved up her body from under the shirt. Sal's hands caressed the softness of her breasts. His fingers rubbed against her hardening nipples.  
"Come back to the hotel with me Dee." He murmured into her ear. His hot breath tickled against the sensitive skin behind her ear. She was trapped against the sink his body pressed into her back. He skimmed delicate kisses down her neck. His soft lips soothing her hot flushed skin. She could fell his growing hardness pushing against her butt cheeks. Closing her eyes she sucked on her bottom lip as Sal pinched her hard erect nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Dee sucked in a sharp breath letting it out in a low moan. Should she say yes and go back with him? Her body ached for his touch, his mouth on hers, his lips tracing imaginary patterns over her bare flesh. She knew deep down she wasn't going to refuse him. Time with Sal was running out. Would she spend the next few weeks over analysing the past couple of days?Most certainly. Would she ever meet anybody that made her feel like this ever again? Someone who had the power to make her heart skip a beat just by a look or touch? Most defiantly not. Sal's hands slid from her breasts to her hips as Dee twisted around to face him. She stared into his intoxicating green eyes. The tiny mark in his right eye visible as she moved her body closer into him her face inches from his. Her hot breath mingled with his as she pressed her lips to his. Then her mouth was opening drawing his tongue inside her. That was all the answer he needed.

 

To: Lorraine. Thanks for offering to come pick me up. You're a star. About 8 okay?  
Cait looked at the message she'd just typed on her phone and hit send. Placing her phone onto the marble surround next to the sink she turned the tap on and washed her hands. Dying them on the provided towel she glanced at her phone when it pinged at her. One simple word. Okay. She knew Lorraine wouldn't mind getting up early to pick her up. She knew Emma wouldn't want to after a late night. She was glad really. Emma asked too many questions Lorraine was content to leave you to your own thoughts. She slipped her phone back into her purse and headed out of the ladies room to where Q stood waiting.  
As he walked behind Cait his mind wondered. So many different probable's bombarded his brain to overload. It was just his rotten luck to meet Cait and know that this was it. Tonight was as far as their fledgeling relationship would go. He'd stupidly let his guard down. It had been a while since he'd let any woman get this close and affect him in this way. The connection he felt toward her was clouding his thoughts. Entering the room Q headed for the mini bar. He needed a drink to take the edge off. He helped himself to a drink taking a long deep slug before placing the glass down. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the bed. He sat down onto the soft mattress and kicked his shoes off. Letting out an audible sigh he kicked his feet free of the shoes. Peeling his socks off he was a little dismayed to see one of his toes shining red. He hoped he wasn't getting a blister. He rubbed his hands over his sore feet. He sensed Cait standing in front of him but was distracted. That was until her dress fell to floor covering his hands and feet. His hands stopped massaging his feet as his deep dark eyes travelled up her body.  
"Well, Mr Brian-with-a-better-head should I change your name to Mr Brain-with-sore-feet?"Cait asked stepping out of the dress. Q swallowed deeply as Cait turned. Her near-naked body glided across to table where his glass stood. His eyes were fixed on her ass as she walked over. The gentle quiver of her butt cheeks was making him fell hard already. She came back with his glass and passed it to him as she positioned herself between his legs. Cait leant into him and began loosening his tie. Once undone she slid it away from his neck. Q glass in one hand watched her as he propped himself up with the other. His hand spread wide over the cornflower blue flowered cover. Cait began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Tugging the garment out of his trousers to undo the last few. Cait slipped open the button of his trousers with ease. The zip came down next in her fingers. Q raised himself as Cait pulled the trousers from under him, then down off his legs. She staggered back a little as his legs came free of the garment. Gathering her dress up with his trousers she placed them both on a chair. She unclipped her bra and discarded it onto the chair too. Turning she just caught sight of his shirt flying towards her. She caught it just before It landed in her face.She added his shirt to the pile of clothes on the chair. She walked slowly back to where Q sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes never left her as she unclipped her hair as she walked. He loved the way she moved . Even with clothes on there was a confident grace about her. Q watched the swell of her breasts swaying as Cait moved towards him. Her pale pink nipples beginning to harden and Q swallowed deeply. Oh, fuck it! He wanted her so much right now. He raised his glass to his lips gulping down the remaining liquid. Cait took the empty glass out of his grasp and placed it onto the mantle. Q leant both hands now onto the mattress his palms spread out on the cover as Cait positioned herself between his knees. He hooked his fingers into the thin strings of the thong and slid the scrap of material over Cait's hips .It fell straight down her legs and Cait kicked the thong behind her.  
Cait sat on his lap. Her smooth inner thighs gripping tight against his. Cait ran her fingers through her hair. Her chestnut brown tresses tumbled over her shoulders. She smoothed her palms over his shoulders her fingers playing in the ends of his soft hair at the nape of his neck. She raised her face to his looking into his deep dark eyes. The depth of his want for her shone deep in his eyes as he breathed in her scent. Q's hands glided up her thighs reaching around to her butt cheeks. He drew slow lazy circles over her flesh his fingers trailing up the small of her back. Cait felt the beating of her heart as the soft whisper of Q's breath tantalised the skin of her neck. Cait kissed him on slightly parted lips fingers smoothing into the hair at the back of his head to bring him closer to her. They kissed slowly and deeply soon their kisses grew deeper, mouths open tongues dancing around each other. Q reached between their bodies his hand palmed raised and slinked it between Cait's legs. His fingers slid over her wet folds. Cait arched her back as he slipped his first finger into her wetness. He rubbed small circles over her clit. Cait let out a low moan as his free hand found her breast. His finger and thumb pulling and tormenting her hard nipple. Cait responded by kissing him harder. She felt the tingle of pleasure curse through her core. She stroked her hand over his as his fingers probed into her soft wet centre.  
"I need you inside me. I want to come on your cock." she murmured.Cait reached for his suit jacket. Q delved his hand in for his wallet and flipped it open. His wallet looked like he'd cleared out the nearest condom machine. He withdrew one, ripped it open with his teeth and slid it down his throbbing member. Cait gripped her fingers into his shoulder as she guided his cock into her.  
"Oh fuck! That's fuckin', ......fuck." Q's voiced rasped as she lowered herself down onto him. He couldn't think straight as he concentrated on the feeling of Cait riding up and down on his cock. Q's hands rested on her waist as Cait moved her hips in tiny circles.  
"Holy fuckin' shit Caitlin. " Q moaned as she moved quicker over his shaft. Cait panted and moaned as Q gripped his fingers into her ass cheeks. Their faces on a level Cait looked into his eyes. His lips parted and Cait brushed her tongue along them before taking his lower lip in her teeth for a moment.  
"Are you........?"  
"Fuck, yes....." Cait's body arched against him . Her arms were around his back and she dug her nails into his flesh as she lost her senses to him. Her mouth crushed his their tongues writhing about as she rode out her orgasm. With his cock still hard inside her, Q gripped hold of the top of her thighs. With Cait legs wrapped tight around his body, her ankles crossed behind he stood and flipped her over onto her back. He could feel her muscles tense around his cock as her legs came over his shoulders.  
"Do you want me to fuck you hard Caitlin?"Q growled not moving inside her.  
"Yes, Oh fuck yes."  
"How hard do you want me to fuck you, Caitlin?" Now he began to move his cock.  
"As hard as you can." With that, he slammed into her hard. Cait moaned loudly as their bodies became one. Each deep thrust sent a wave of pleasure through them both making them gasp and moan in unison. Their bodies were moulded, their souls connected as their bodies moved as one.  
"Ohhhh , Brian! Oh god, yesss! Yes oh, my....fu....fu.....Ohhhhhhhh. " He slid his length in and out of her in a smooth rhythm as he pounded his cock faster into her driving them both closer to the edge.  
"Don't stop, don't stop I'm gonna come." Q felt his release rising within him reaching the point of no return he exploded into Cait. He slammed into her as every last ounce was drained from him. Cait's body shook and quivered underneath him as she rode out her second orgasm. He collapsed on top of her panting body.  
"Mmmmmmmmm ohmigod that was so hot." Holding each other they snuggled together as Cait stroked her fingers through his hair. 

 

It was bitterly cold walking back to the hotel in the early hours of Thursday morning. The click of Dee's boots echoed against the pavement of the dark empty street. Together they hurried through reception. They didn't encounter anybody as they waited for the lift. Not one single person had crossed their path on the short journey to the hotel . It felt like they were the last two people left in the world as they rode the lift up to the sixth floor.  
His lips were on Dee as soon as they were through the door.His kiss was soft, slow and Dee sighed against his mouth as she pressed her body closer to him. He pulled away from her to look deep into her shining eyes. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she bit her lip smiling st him. She shrugged out of her cost tossing the garment over the nearest chair. His hands moved up her body, over her hips and waist brushing the swell of her breasts. His fingers smoothed down her shoulders over her arms. His fingers linked with Dee's as he pinned her against the wall. Sal's lips nibbled against her throat as his tongue left a hot wet trail down her neck until he got to the pulse on her neck, he bit down gently.A soft moan escaped her lips as Sal lifted his head and brought his lips back to hers. His tongue played against the corners of her mouth seeking admittance. Dee complied and he delved his tongue in exploring into her mouth. His lips became more firm, more intense. Dee's mind went blank all that registered was this moment, and how she felt right now. Nothing else mattered but this time here in this room. 

 

"Forgive me for asking this now Cait, but........What happened to your parents? I get the feeling there not around anymore." Cait sighed against his chest her breath fluttering against his nipple. Raising her head she rested it in the palm of her hand as her elbow dug into the mattress. Her eyes travelled up to his face as he glanced down at her from half-lowered lids.  
"Car crash when I was twenty - five. "  
"Shit, that suck ' s Cait. I can't even begin to imagine life without my parents or family around."  
"You're lucky. I just have my cousin Matt and Faye his wife. We're closer now than we were as kids. His mum and mine were sisters. Then I have an aunt in Sacramento I haven't seen since I was five. She's my dad's sister, they fell out big time when my dad decided to move to the UK permanently."  
"You have family in the states ? "  
"I'm an American citizen although I've never been."  
"How come?"  
"My dad was from Sacramento, my mum from Sheffield. They meet in the late sixties when my dad came to the UK to study. He met my mum, they got married and had me. My dad registered my birth in the US as well as the UK. I have two passports."  
"Why didn't I know this before?"  
"You never asked. We've spent more time getting to know each other in different ways the past few days. Anyway, it's not something you can drop into a conversation if you're not directly talking about it. You don't know everything about me, same as I don't know everything about you."  
"I'd like to, though.......know everything about you." He realised with a jolt he really meant that. If circumstances had been different he would have liked to have gotten the chance to know Cait better.  
"Yeung nung chuobaknea mdongtiet Brian."  
" What does that mean?" Q asked stifling a yawn.  
"It's Khmer for we'll meet again. "  
"Khmer?"  
"Yeah, Khmer is the language they speak in Cambodia. After all, I'm gonna be living there for four months, I thought I should at least make an effort to learn the language. I don't want to be the single annoying western woman always asking if they can speak English, you know?"  
"What else do you know?"  
"khnyum chhomuh Caitlin."  
"I can guess that means, my name is Caitlin."  
"Mein tingay la-aw means have a nice day. Bang-kon nouv aina? is where's the toilet. Sotth te antong Penh tuk haoh yeung means my hovercraft is full of eels......" Q chuckled as his eyes fluttered closed. He'd fought off the urge to sleep for too long, he couldn't hold it back any longer. Cait watched as his eyelids closed over his eyes. "khnhom nung nak anak Brian Quinn, means I'll miss you Brian Quinn." Cait settled herself back down resting her face against his chest. Her fingers twined into the sparse hair across his chest as her face raised and fell with each relaxed breath he made. "Khnhom chaulchett anak nasa Brain Quinn


	10. Out of time

Cait dozed on and off over next couple of hours. She'd tried so hard not to sleep but the pull of her heavy eyelids had weighted her down. She fought and lost but her subconscious wouldn't let her sleep to deep. At six that morning she found herself awake watching Q sleep.Eyelids closed his breathing deep and relaxed his face muscles at peace. No twitch or spasm as his chest rose and fell with every intake of air into his sleeping oblivion.She didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed just yet. She watched Q sleep putting off the inevitable just a little longer. Sighing under her breath she moved away from Q's side first. She lay on her back away from him as he stirred in his sleep. Rolling onto his side she took the opportunity and slipped out of bed careful not to pull the covers too much. She stood and watched him as he settled himself back into the mattress.  
In the bathroom Cait washed, cleaned her teeth and collected her toiletries together before flushing the loo. She waited till the cistern had refilled before clicking open the bathroom door back into the bedroom. Her eyes adjusted to dim light in the room. She didn't want to put the light on. She dressed, packing Emma's dress back into its zipper bag. She hung Q's hired suit on its hanger and zipped that up into its zipper bag too. She put the hired pair of shoes in the weekend bag with Emma's borrowed pair. She scanned her eyes around the dimness of the room, checking she'd collected everything together. Cait sat down heavily on one of the plush seated chairs and waited for q to wake the brown paper package she'd retrieved from the weekend bag in her hands. Not even a week had gone passed yet since she'd first drawn the cubicle curtain aside to find Q laying on the bed. It felt like a lifetime ago she couldn't quite believe it was almost time to go.  
Q's contented breathing whispered across the room to where Cait sat. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest her mouth felt dry and she prayed to God she didn't start crying. That wasn't the last impression she wanted to leave him with, a snivelling wreck. He began to stir a little as she watched him reach his hand across the mattress. Q's brow furrowed as his fingers touched emptiness. Opening one eye he tried to focus in the darkness of the room. His eyes found the silhouette of Cait. Shuffling up the bed he sat and clicked the lamp on rubbing at his eyes.The incandescent glow of the lamp cast strange shadows around the room.  
"What the fuck! Shit Cait, what ' s the time?" He realised with dismay she was fully dressed.  
"I've got to go Brian-with-a-better-head. "  
"What?"  
"I'm being picked up at eight Brian, Lorrie ' s coming for me. Gives me an hour to shower, change and get organised. I've got to leave for the airport about quarter past ten."  
"We're you just gonna leave then? No last goodbye or...or.....anything? You were just gonna go?"  
"No." She moved from the chair to sit on the side of the bed. "I wouldn't have just left." she took a deep breath, her fingers gripping the brown paper package as she turned her eyes to look at him. "Back at the barge, I told you Matt was the only person I trusted to look after my comic book collection properly."He nodded watching her fingers smoothing over the package she held. "I want you to have these. They're on loan......" She passed him the package.  
"Are they sexual explicit photos? Are you gonna try and blackmail me with pictures of my dick?" Q asked as with tentative fingers he slipped out the contents. The package contained Cait's top three Harley Quinn comics.  
"I can't take these Cait." Q said shaking his head his flustered fingers closing the package over the comics.  
"Yes, you can. I trust you to look after them for me, remember they're only on loan. I will be back for them, you can count on it." Cait felt the slight catch in her throat and willed herself not to cry. She'd just experienced the best few days of her life, they'd had fun and the sex had been mind blowing. To cry now would just be too weird. His fingers played with the edge of the package as he looked at Cait. He was touched she trusted him with the comics. His heart swelled a little, but he couldn't help feeling the tinge of regret that she was leaving.  
"No matter where I am in this world I will always remember you and the time we've had together. Fate brought us together. Me giving you the comics is my way of helping fate along a bit. Fate will bring us together again I know it.So, sad as this day is for me I'm not sad I'm losing you, I'm happy I found you. " She closed her eyes letting out a long deep sigh. "Don't think this is the end of us, Brian, it's just the beginning. "She leant into him and placed her lips on his one last time. He held her hand palm against palm fingers entwined. He squeezed his fingers into her flesh before his grip loosen and her fingers slid from his as his hand fell onto the covers. Cait stood, her vision slightly blurred and gathered her things together." Take care of yourself Brian-with-a-better-head. Leah suhn heuy Brian. " Stepping out of the room Cait let the door close behind her in silence. Q flopped down onto the bed his head falling into the plump pillow.  
"Fuck it! Fuckin' shit, shit, Goddamn fuckin' shit!" He knew that this was coming but hadn't expected to feel so utterly deflated at her leaving. He could feel the noose of despondency tighten in his gut. He lay in silence for seemed an age before he looked at the time. His cab was booked for ten fifteen. He flung the covers off himself and padded to the bathroom. He regarded his reflection in the mirror. What's wrong with you, you ass hole ? She'd gone to work in Cambodia you dick shit, something that she'd planned way before you puked your way into her life. Did he believe in fate? Sounds like a crock-a-shit, he thought. What about the comics? Would she be back for them? Cait had seemed adamant she would. How long would he have to wait he wondered before she sought him out? Six months? A year? The despondency he'd felt earlier slacked a little. He wasn't gonna look on the negative side and let it mess with his head. Think positive you jerk.

 

Dee pulled the curtains open. The sun was rising in the distance over the o2 arena. Slowly peeking over the top of the dome the sky was a brilliant reddish pink colour. Dee thought that she'd never seen such a beautiful sunrise. It made her heart ache knowing that today with its beautiful beginning, would end with her saying goodbye to Cait. Sighing Dee knew that was a hurdle she'd mentally prepared for months ago. She had another more pressed obstacle to jump before she could get there, though. One she had never envisaged having to do.  
Sal and Dee hadn't slept much. They'd each taken pleasure from each other's bodies over and over again as the hours had rushed on to morning. They'd showered together. Washing each other they'd explored over each other's bodies. Savouring each touch every caress locking it into their memories forever. She sipped her coffee as she looked at the view out of Sal's hotel window.  
"You get an awesome view of the o2 arena from your hotel room. No shitty rooftop view for a change. You put it on Instagram?"  
"Are you insane? I don't want every nut job UK fan in a ten-mile radius of London knowing the hotel we're staying at. Think the hotel management would have somethin' to say if their hotel reception was swamped with IJ fans. I angled the camera on my phone down and snapped a shot of the car park and posted that."  
"Do I come in that category?"  
"What category?"  
"A nut job UK fan?"  
"WellIII. ......"  
"Careful what you say" Dee smiled. Sal fresh from the shower his hair damp, only a towel wrapped round his middle reached his long fingers out. He fingered the towel Dee had wrapped around her body. Playing his fingers along the top he stilled his touch where the towel was tucked in to secure it against her breast.  
"You're in a category all of your own Dee. It's the seduce a guy....."  
"Seduce! Me? I never did. "  
"Oh yes, you did."  
"Okay, but...." She laughed. "I didn't hear you complaining. I never heard you say 'Oh Dee don't touch me there, Please don't put your tongue in my mouth and defiantly don't ride my cock like there's no tomorrow." A wry smirk crossed his face.  
"Shhhhhhh you're distracting me.It's the seduce a guy, fuck him senseless, then come back a week later and fuck his brains out some more category. " He swiftly untucked the towel and it dropped to the floor. Lowering his head he flicked his tongue over one exposed nipple. The brown bud hardened in his mouth as he sucked her into him. A loud knock on his door pierced the silence of the room. He ignored it. So the knock came again. She felt him groan deep in his throat as he released her taut nipple from his mouth.  
"Okay, okay." He called. "You don't have to knock so loud ya know." He checked Dee had wrapped the towel around herself again before he opened the door.  
"About time Sal!" exclaimed Joe as he barged his way in. His eyes roamed everywhere. "No interrupting anything am I brown eyes? He questioned. His bulging eyes took in Dee as she hitched the towel tighter around herself. His gaze turned to Sal as he took in the bulge pushing against the towel he gripped round his waist. He moved closer to Sal.  
"Sure I'm not interrupting anything Sally boy?" He asked his face right up into Sal's.  
"Fuck off Joe." He just grinned and shrugged Sal's retort off.  
"I only came to see If you were up yet. I can see now you nearly were!"He laughed.  
"Fuck sake Joe!"  
"Murray and I are heading for breakfast. Put some clothes on and come join Sal. Remember it's a seven-hour flight back home."  
"Yeah, I know Joe." He mumbled after Joe not daring to look at Dee. Pulling his clothes on he tried to persuade Dee to get some breakfast with him.  
"Honestly I'm fine. Anyhow, I'm not even a guest, I can't just walk down there and help myself.  
"You sure?"  
"yes. I'll get dressed and have an another coffee."She watched him pull on his hoodie and head out. Her eyes stayed on the closed door long after it had shut behind him. Lost in thought her gaze wandered across the floor to where Sal's luggage was stacked in a nice neat pile.  
Already Dee could feel the tight knot twisting her insides. The fluttering feeling of butterflies in her stomach was gone now. In it's place was a deep heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. All the butterflies were dying now their wings beating a slow agonising death. I t hurt. It hurt her heart and her head and she wished she could escape it. It wasn't fair that the wrong feelings could be felt in such a soul crushing physical way. The voice of common sense echoed around her head as she got dressed. You knew the inevitable path this fling was leading to, why are letting it affect you this way? She knew why, though, she'd let herself get too emotionally involved. Finishing buttoning her shirt Dee then tied her hair into a high pony. She made another coffee and standing at the window watched the rest of the days sunrise over the o2 arena.  
Sitting propped against the pillows Dee's arms wound around him Sal stroked his fingers through her smooth dark glossy hair tied in its pony. Dee closed her eyes breathing him in imprinting this moment into her memory. Sal could smell the familiar scent of his own shower gel on her as he looked at his phone screen.  
Can't wait till you get back Sal. We need to talk. From Roz.  
He swiped out of his messages. It was close to ten o'clock.  
"Dee, hey,...Dee....." he squeezed her shoulder and Dee opening her eyes focused her blurry vision on the phone screen he held in front of her face. Time to go.  
Dee leant against the wall of the hotel reception vaguely aware of the bustle going on around the hotel reception. A couple of cabs, a jumbled pile of luggage, loud animated American voices. It all washed over as she looked deep into Sal's eyes. He had his arms either side of her head his palms spread wide over the bricks.  
"You've really got to let me go, ya know."  
"I don't want to. " His voice sounded like ground glass deep in his throat. "But, I know I have to. " He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers along her jawline. God, he was making this difficult though Dee as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. She took his hand in hers and moving it from her face she  
placed it on his chest covering his large hand with her smaller one . She studied her blue fingernails before bring her eyes up to his. They were calling him.  
"I need you to know something. I don't regret one moment of being with you the past few days. I may tell myself otherwise over the weeks to come, but that will just be me being me. Roz needs you right now. You said you loved her once, maybe you can love her again. You owe it to her and the baby to at least try to make it work. Whatever you might think about yourself, your a special person and I'm glad you let me briefly into your life. Their calling you again." Dee smiled pushing him away from her. "Goodbye, Sal." Her voice broke as she balled her hands into tight fists. Her nails dug into the flesh of her palms and her knuckles showed white. There was silence between them.  
"One more time Dee." He murmured pressing his lips to hers.She could hear impatient mumbling from over by the cabs. Murr was getting agitated. Pointing at his watch and gesturing with his arms. Joe was stopping him coming over. She could see the anguish in his face as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He'd fallen for her,so quickly he wondered if he'd ever be able to pick himself up from this. 

"Go, just go," she said pushing away. "Don't look back." He backed away from her, then turned and caught up to Murr and Joe. Murr practically bungled Sal into the cab like he trying to kidnap him. Dee pressed her back into the cold of the brick wall. She willed herself not to watch the rear of the cab pull out the car park. It didn't work as she wrapped her arms around herself her gaze rested on the back window of the cab. The cab pulled away. Dee smiled as the last thing she saw was the back of his head turn as his eyes locked with hers for a millisecond before he was gone.

 

The car horn beeping made Dee jump. Looking across the road Dee watched the car pull into the kerb, it was Lorraine.  
"Hey, Dee...." She called rolling her window down. "Come on get in." A quick scan up and down the road Dee dodged behind a parked car then darted across the road. She slid into the back seat next to Cait pulling the door shut behind her. She gave Cait a weak smile as Lorraine pulled away from the kerb. Cait reached for Dee's hand. She clasped hers around her friends and gave them a tight squeeze. Looking into Cait's shining hazel eyes Dee could see the unshed tears brimming in her watery gaze.  
"Don't you dare Caitlin....." she warned a forced smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Don't start, or you'll just set me off too." Turning away from each other they stared intently out of the car window. Dee bit down on her trembling lip blinking rapidly and Cait her mouth pursed into a tight line blinked and let the tears flow down her cheeks.  
Cait flew up the stairs at Emma's and headed straight for the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off, switched the shower on and stepped in. Dee had followed her up the stairs. In her room, she changed her clothes folding her others neatly into her bag. In Cait's room, she tipped out the contents of the weekend bag onto the bed. She then put Cait's pile of worn clothes into the borrowed bag.  
"I borrowed your shower gel, Dee. Hope you don't mind."Cait said appearing in the doorway a towel wrapped around her body. Together in silence, they worked their way through getting organised.  
"What's that?" Dee asked pointing to a black folded up garment resting on the bed's pillows. "Does it need packing or not?"  
"It's not mine." Cait shrugged reaching for the garment. She shook it out holding it up in front of her.  
"It's a three colour demons t-shirt Cait, I think it is yours." Cait flipped it over to look at the design on the front. She could smell Q's cologne on it. She took off what she was wearing and replaced it with Q's t-shirt.  
"Bit big." Dee laughed.  
"Don't care." Cait retorted.  
Emma, Angie and Lorraine were waiting in the hallway when Cait, rucksack on her back negotiated the stairs with her suitcase in hand. Dee followed carrying her bag and the borrowed weekend bag.  
"I didn't think you'd be ready in time," Emma said as Cait plonked her suitcase down. Smiling Cait didn't want to let on that she'd had her doubts too, but here she was all done ready to go.  
Emma stashed Cait's luggage in the boot of her car as Dee added hers into Lorraine's boot. Sam stood with Valentino at the gate and enveloped Cait into a tight hug.  
" Now you take care of yourself Sam, and spud."  
"Spud?"  
"Oops." Cait clapped her hand to her mouth smirking. "I shouldn't have said that. Tell Em, tell her it just slipped out." Turning away from Sam ' s puzzled expression she got into the front seat of Emma's car. Cait and Angie waved at Sam as Emma pulled away from the kerb. Then he waved at Dee as Lorraine followed. He watched the two car convoy disappear down the road, then ruffling Valentino's head he returned inside and closed his front door.

 

Q was already at the Heathrow when Sal and the others arrived. Baggage all checked through they sat in the departure lounge waiting for their flight to be called. Sal didn't say much prefer ing to listen to Q tell them about The Ritz. He was fighting fatigue and knew he'd sleep on the plane.  
"You okay bud?" Questioned Q.  
"Yeah........actually like no not really. You?"  
"Oh, you know so, so." He shrugged. "Hey, how's about we do a whatsayyou when we get back."  
"Yeah, sure. Now, I like don't mind talking about the tour and stuff but anything that happened outside the shows, I don't wanna talk about."  
"Nothing? Not even about getting stranded at the English seaside?"  
"Especially that! You keep stum about that, and I won't mention your head injury, deal?"  
"Okay, dude." He nodded inwardly glad Sal had lain down the line that wasn't to be crossed. "What we gonna talk about then?"  
"Oh, I've got some ideas, don't worry on that score Bri. "  
" Come on guys...." Murr said trotting over "They're calling our flight." Q and Sal both blew out long breaths as they rose from their seats.  
"Are you two guys okay?"  
"Yeah, just tired Murray." Sal shrugged.  
"Personally I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, take a shit in my own toilet, and jerk off in peace." Sighed Q as he followed Sal and Murr to where Joe stood waiting.  
"You two's okay?"  
"YES!" They snapped at Joe together.  
"Calm down I was only askin'. Anyways I know what's buggin' you guys. Brown eyes and nursie nursie pulling at the old heart strings me thinks."  
"You know what Joe, being our best bud and everything......" Sal began.  
"We mean this in the nicest possible way, but......" Q added.  
"Go fuck yourself!" They smiled together.  
"And there it is!" Joe added as they headed through the gate to their flight.

 

The five friends sat in the uncomfortable chairs of terminal 5 grouped together talking. Cait was glad they were here or else she was sure she would have died of boredom by now. The buzz of excitement from the other passengers fizzed into the atmosphere around them. Holidaymakers jetting off to their once in a lifetime Asian trip. It was different for Cait, she was flying off for longer than a two-week jam packed sight seeing holiday. They sat and reminisced. Uni antics were brought up. The night Cait got so drunk she thought she was Wendy from Peter Pan, and she could fly. Needless to say, she'd ended up in the gutter with her friends too helpless to pull her up. Another night out when the side of Dee's knickers had split and she'd had to bin them. The humiliation on Dee's face as they'd each took it in turns to try and hoist her skirt up at the night club they ended up at. They laughed and shed a tear or two when they spoke about the family they'd lost along the way. They're chatted died into silence when two o'clock came round. Both Dee and Cait looked towards the runway wondering if the British Airways plane they could see in the distance taxing down the runway was the 14.05 flight to New York. They watched the plane gather speed and disappear from view. Emma started the conversation up again. Before Cait knew it, they were calling her flight. Mixed emotions flooded through her. Nervousness tinged with sadness as she turned to her friends The time had come to say goodbye. Cait and Angie hugged first.  
"I think you and Zoe should adopt Ang. The pair of you would be brilliant mummies."  
"How the hell did you know we were thinking of adopting? We haven't mentioned it to a soul."  
"Do it Angie, do it soon." Cait urged releasing Angie and moving on to Emma.  
"Don't wait too long to try the IVF again Spud. I'm sure I can hear the pitter patter of tiny spud feet."  
" Christ Cait! Sam and I start our last round of fertility treatment in March. If it doesn't take this time, I'm giving up! How did you know?" Cait shrugged smiling.  
"I have a feeling, this time, will be good. I'm thinking quads!"  
"Four babies at once!"  
" Yeah, you'll be fine." Cait laughed waving her hand dismissively.  
"Tell me I'm gonna win the lottery Cait. Or even the biggest jackpot ever on the Euro Millions."Lorraine nodded brightly.  
"How about you finally finishing that Open University Degree in Social care?"  
"Five years it's taken me Cait. I'm nearly there, though. Working two jobs and study as well has been tough, but finally, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."  
" You've worked so hard Lorrie, I'm proud of you."  
"God, Cait stop it you're choking me up." Lorraine laughed as Angie and Emma linked their arms around her shoulders.  
"As for you," Cait pointed at Dee. " you're the most selfless person I know Dee. It's your life, live it, don't let it pass you by." They hugged.  
Cait, passport and ticket in hand turned one last look at her friends before she walked away out of their view.  
Standing in a line they watched the stairs being moved away from the open door of the plane. The door closed and a few minutes later the plane manoeuvred down the runway. Dee wiped a stray tear from her cheek as they trudged back to the car park. Emma and Angie headed back to hers, back to Greenwich. Lorraine and Dee headed North and back home.  
Dee felt like a physical and emotional wreck. All she felt like doing was laying in a dark room for a few days and blocking everything out. Dee fiddled with the radio as they left the airport. Soul II Soul was playing.  
Back to life, back to reality. Dee sighed her eyes fluttering shut as the music washed over her.  
Back to life, back to the present time,  
Back from a fantasy,  
Yeah, tell me now, take the initiative  
I'll leave it in your hands till your ready. Oh.........


End file.
